Ursa the Weakling
by The Unchained Melody
Summary: Talion realizes that to face Sauron's armies, an ally is needed. His reconnaissance leads him to come across a bizarre Uruk- a half-Orc woman named Ursa. Both of them are clearly in over their heads, but together they may be unbeatable. However, is it possible for Talion to form a friendship with a monster he so deeply hates? Rated M for violence and sexual content.
1. The Unyielding Captain and the Weakling

**Chapter 1. The Unyielding Captain and the Weakling**

The ranger was at the end of his ropes. The grizzly Orc before him was ready to deliver the finishing blow. The ground beneath them was decorated with the corpses of the Uruk 's fallen underlings.

"Use my power" said the Wraith.

"Your services are not needed" answered Talion.

"Ha ha ha!" said the massive Uruk. He donned a set of messy brown armor, and was crowned in a helm covered in grotesque spikes and ridges. His large spiked club was about to bare down on Talion.

Talion rolled to the side and swung his sword forward towards his enemy. The sword cut into the Orc's armor, and remained lodged there. As the Orc swung his fist to the side, the ranger flew forward with his shoulder into the Orc's chin. The Orc, surprised and caught off-balance, abruptly fell down. The ranger crawled on top of him and pulled out his make-shift dagger, the remnant of what had once been a proud war sword. The shard dug into the Orc's brain, quickly putting an end to his grunts and gargling.

The Wraith said, "That was close. Too close."

Talion said, "Should I be afraid? I am nothing but a corpse that has not been put to rest. I die and live to die again. So if I am to be caught in this eternal cycle, then let me fight as I like."

"Very well." said the Wraith. His condescending tone from earlier had disappeared. More slowly, he said, "But I ask you that you do not fall prey to despair and aimlessness. Finding this captain was no easy feat, and much work lies before us. Do not lose sight of that."

Talion said, "I have not forgotten my mission."

* * *

As he headed back to his campsite, Talion's mind was heavy with stress and calculation. His plan had gone terribly astray. His reconnaissance had not been detailed enough. His plan was simply to assassinate the captain in his camp, but immediately upon entering the camp, he had been spotted by an archer. He had expected dozens of Orcs, but nearly a hundred had surrounded him. He had been forced to flee. After the captain and a hunting party followed after him, Talion turned the tables on them. However, the captain had proved difficult to take head on, with his thick armor and equally well-armored guards. Talion had won, but this was only one captain. How could he hope to take on a Warchief on his own? If he had an army, perhaps it was possible, but alone, even his other-worldly powers would not bring victory. Talion knew he needed allies. He needed eyes and intel.

The Wraith broke the silence and said, "You are eager I know. I too am eager to end this. However, patience is key. We must be cunning if we are to take on an army, if we our to take on Sauron's black ranks."

Talion replied, "We have grown no closer to our quest. You know nothing of yourself and I have no way to reach the Black Hand, not even his underlings"

The Wraith said, "We need an ally, someone within the army."

"I know," said Talion, "So who then? What Orc would betray their kin and how can such an Orc be trusted? As for Gondor, our rangers are dead or worse. I'm afraid we have no allies here."

"For now. Talion, we may have to extract the information from an Orc. One under the captains should do."

"I have no experience in torture", said Talion, "And no stomach for it, not even for vermin like Orcs."

"I may be able to… influence our captive." said the Wraith.

"How?" asked Talion.

"I do not know how to explain, I only know that I can feel it. Do not forget when we were plagued by that row of archers, I was able to first summon my bow. Now as we need information, I know it is within my power to take it."

"Interesting. It seems you have your uses."

"It is I who keep you alive Talion, is that not useful?

"It was merely a joke," said Talion with a light smirk.

The Wraith said with some strain, "Oh? Is that so? I see."

Talion said, "Let us return to our dead captain's camp. Perhaps one of his followers remains."

* * *

Talion began to comb the campsite, staying close to the bushes and rocks. A few Orcs were roaming about, clearly disorganized without their leader. As Talion made for the center of camp, he found several Uruks sitting about lazily, speaking about the same crude topics they always did, much of it about Talion. Amidst the obscenities, he heard an odd bit of chatter.

An Orc said, "So who gets promoted?"

A fat Uruk responded with, "You idiot, they ain't giving the job to us grunts. That Ranger slew all the officers, except old Tu-Sug. My guess is Olg will take charge here, add us to his ranks."

"Olg? That can't be good, with his nasty temper."

"Relax, he takes his temper out on Ursa. He'll be happy to have more men under his command, all the better to threaten her with."

"What's his beef with her?"

"Don't you know anything? Why wouldn't he want to rip out her guts? She's a sickly little maggot who thinks she gets to be captain. She ain't killed a thing in her life and she thinks other Uruk ought to follow her? He ought to teacher her a lesson. He will too. She's about to lose her head this time."

"What do they mean by 'she'? Are there female Orcs?" wondered Talion. Talion was interested in this conflict however. He tailed the especially-chatty Uruk around the camp until cornering him behind a lonely tent.

As the Uruk turned around to see the Ranger, his eyes widened in fear. The Ranger's appearance had transformed into that of an illuminated corpse, clad in fine armor, with pale flesh and long black hair. The Wraith quickly reached out, as if this was second nature to him, and grabbed the Orc by the forehead.

"Forfeit your mind!" he roared as he peered into the terrified Orc's thoughts. He quickly ripped out the information he sought.

"Finished?" whispered Talion, a bit frustrated with the wraith's theatrics.

"End it." said the Wraith.

Talion did not hesitate to gut the Orc. Quickly, they fled the campsite and headed into the wilderness to discuss what had been learned.

The Wraith said, "He did not know much more than he spoke about earlier. However, it seems this Olg is a powerful captain, aiming to become the right hand of one of the Warchiefs. He has a large battalion under his command and if he defeats this Ursa the Weakling, he will be all the more powerful. This foe deserves our attention."

"Then we will give it," said Talion, "Do you know of Olg's location?"

"I have. That being said, Talion… it appears he is at Ursa's camp negotiating. By negotiation, I think it is likely a siege of sorts."

Talion said, "If we are careful, we may be able to take the heads of both captains."

"Indeed."

* * *

Following the location the Wraith had discovered, Talion made his way to the location of Ursa's base. Unfortunately, the dead Uruk had not known the exact location of the base, so it took Talion an extra hour to find it. He hoped by the time he reached her base, Olg had not made off with her army.

Her camp was little different than any other Orc captain, save for one detail. There were no Morgai Fly hives to be found, or cages of undomesticated Caragor. When he was fleeing the last captain's base, Talion had only managed to escape by relying on unleashing these creatures. In fact, the several other bases he had scouted out prior all sported these hazards. Yet, Ursa's base was clean of them. Still, Talion was not worried. For now, he was like a shadow and the advantage was with him.

To Talion's surprise, there was no invading army to be seen. The Orcs he found were few in number, barely enough to occupy the base. Still, they seemed well at home.

"This is our punishment for relying on hearsay." said Talion.

"What will you do?" asked the Wraith.

"This weakling Orc might be better off left alone, yet if I can remove her and these troops, it will be an improvement. I believe I can deal with these troops silently."

The Wraith added, "It's possible. They don't seem well-organized."

Suddenly, they heard the raised voice of an Uruk echoed out of a building up ahead. Wishing to know the reason for the disturbance, Talion agilely scaled up the side of the building, his fingers managing to grasp the small ridges of bricks and his muscular arms propelling him up the stone as if his weight was that of a child.

He reached the structure which he assumed to be the Uruk captain's headquarters. To heighten his advantage, to transformed into the transparent guise of the Wraith. As he slipped inside, he heard the enraged Uruk continue his tirade. Talion crept closer, hiding behind some kegs of Grog ale. He peaked over to see a large Orc and two guards facing what he guessed to be Ursa. From what he could make out, she was a small pale figure with black hair.

The loud Uruk said, "What will you do when Olg returns? You are defenseless! Why should I and my Uruk-hai follow you? We are the big joke of the entire army."

Ursa said, "W-Well, Org mistreats his men. H-have I not treated you with respect Isulek?"

"This is not a matter of respect. Your reign is over my captain. When Olg's messenger returns in the morning for your reply, what will you tell him? He will bring his troops and chop you and I up into pieces and serve us to his Caragor!"

"I will tell him to give me more time" said Ursa, "We can work out an alliance I think. I know things he wants to know and may be of use to him."

Isulek argued, "Olg doesn't care! He hates you! He doesn't challenge you only because he's doesn't want to taint his blade in your dirty blood. Captain, it's time for you to run. I'll deliver the army to him."

"I c-can't. At least, let me negotiate. If it doesn't work, I'll accept his offer."

"His messenger didn't come here to negotiate. It's over, you must surrender."

Ursa said, "Please, have faith in me a little longer."

"Argh!" said her first-in-command, "Time is against us. Why do I put up with your stupidity?"

He quickly turned away and began marching out of the room.

"Isulek…. thank you" she said.

He grumbled and left the area.

Talion knew this was his chance. This female Uruk was certainly an interesting one, but her life was as good as over.

He knew she was alone now. Isulek had grabbed her two bodyguards and left with them. All the others were stationed outside. If he was silent, he could take her head and then pick off the others off one by one. Likely, she had about fifty under her command, but he'd only seen half of that in the base. The rest were scattered about in tents and in war parties. Unlike his last assassination attempt, this one would be easy.

He crept closer to her, concealed in the shadows. Nearly upon her, Talion pulled out his dagger, ready to stab her in the nape. Suddenly, the front door slammed open. It was the two bodyguards returning from their lecture with Isulek. Ursa turned around at the sound of it. She saw the Ranger only a few feet from her.

"I-It's you. The Gravewalker. Please wait..." she said.

Talion lunged forward. Ursa fell backwards off her feet. She quickly scrambled up on them and ran towards her bodyguards. Talion spun around as she bolted away from him. She was surprisingly quick, but Talion's battle experience matched her. As he had turned, he swung his dagger and nicked her arm.

She continued to race out of the room yelling, "Help. Guards! It's the Ranger!"

The two bodyguards dashed ahead of her. Talion knew he was in trouble. The guards were armed with long spears and heavy-wooden shields. He didn't want to fight them, not while in pursuit of her. As one of the guards reached him, Talion ran onto his shield and launched off it, landing behind the Orc.

Ursa was in a panic.

"Please, someone help me!" she cried.

The ranger was in hot pursuit. Any second now, he could take her life. Her guards were still scrambling to reach her. She made for the main army, clutching her wounded arm.

Talion broke off pursuit, realizing he was about to face a legion of Uruks he was not prepared to fight. He had lost her, but only for a moment. She wouldn't return to her headquarters until she figured out how he had infiltrated it. Instead, he found a nearby roof and listened.

* * *

Ursa was hiding in a tent, with dozens of Uruks surrounding her. Unfortunately for her, her Uruks were not ready to keep this up.

"You expect us to face the ranger?"

Another said, "You rat! Whoever kills him will get to be captain. Think about it."

"Like he's going to let you" said the other, "I'm not about to die for one sick little She-Orc."

Ursa said, "We just need to scare him off. If he can't get into our defenses, he'll have no choice but to retreat. This formation isn't good though. We need archers on the roofs. He could be hiding there."

"I ain't going there alone, not with him out th-" The Orc's pleas were cut off by an illuminated arrow that ran through his head.

Ursa screamed and fell backwards, curling into the corner of the tent.

Isulek pushed several grunts forward towards the direction of the shot. "Go check it out you fools!"

Ursa said, "He's moved. He'll try a shot from a different angle."

Sure enough, an arrow skewered another bowmen from a different direction.

"I'm not sticking around for this."

The other archers ran off, towards one of the outer camps. A few skittish Uruk followed them. Unfortunately for Ursa, seeing the ranks thin only caused more Orcs to flee. In return, the stronger Orcs that remained now felt there was little reason to stick around.

Isulek turned to Ursa and said, "Sorry Ursa."

"Isulek please… I—" she began, "No, you're right. I—I can't expect you to die for me. I'll try to escape okay?"

Isulek nodded as he and his legion marched off.

Talion couldn't have been happier. Under their weak leader, the Uruks were of little threat to him. Only a little pressure was needed for them to abandon her. Now he merely had to finish what he had started.

* * *

Despite her brave deed, Ursa's flight was not dignified. As she ran into a canyon, she was clutching her mouth to block her screams of horror. Her killer, as she feared, was close in pursuit. After several minutes though, her desperate flight was at an end. She gasped for air as she looked for a place to hide. She found none that would do so she settled on hiding behind a dead tree while she regained her energy.

Ursa covered her mouth, and breathed through her nose. Tears were still streaking down her face. A twig snapped. She gasped and crawled on all fours. She moved across the rocky terrain, hoping to make it to a stony labyrinth up ahead. She hoped she would lose him there. Ursa heard a blade unsheathe not far behind her. Her drawn out execution was nearing its end.

She turned around to face her assailant. She saw the ranger fairly clearly now. He was a tall muscular man with a face that seemed empty and cold. He had long messy hair, as many men of Gondor sported. He wore a dusty old brown garb, some light pieces of armor, and a cloak lined with fur. It was the dress of a ranger captain. In his hand was a sword, which he carried diagonally.

"Give up Orc."

Ursa said, "Please, I beg you, have mercy."

"I have no compassion for a wolf's death throws, or the squeals of a pig before the slaughter."

"I beg you!" she cried.

Talion sad coarsely, "Beg? What mercy do I owe you? What do Orcs know of giving mercy? Where was your mercy when you killed my men and slew the innocent? Even the women and children were not exempt. Where was your mercy then?"

"I did no such evil. Please, I hold no malice or desire to kill you. I can help you. I can-I-I"

Her arms were shaking and her legs seemed to have gone limp.

"G-give me a c-chance. T-there must be something I can do."

He said, "The allies I require are not savage Uruks. Unless you can bring me the head of the Black Hand, you are useless to me."

"Ally? Yes, I can be of use to you." said Ursa, "I know things about the others. You are killing us to draw them out? That's why you are attacking the Captains, to weaken the Warchiefs. And if you kill the Chiefs, the Black Hand will finally leave his throne…. I understand. However, you will never succeed. You need an ally to aid you."

"You will sell out your kin so easily?" said Talion, "Then my conscious is clear."

"I understand what they've done is wrong. The others kill each other in contests. They mistreat and even kill the slaves. As things are, my life is next. I'm not like them ranger. My slaves are well-cared for, many I've freed. If you join me, I can replace the Warchiefs and make changes around here. I'll help you face the Chiefs and I'll provide sanctuary. Think of the good we can do. The hundreds of men they've enslaved…. free!"

Talion said, "Venomous words from a snake that would bite me first chance."

Ursa said, "What do you want me to do? What can I say to convince you?"

Talion said, "There is nothing. You can only die."

As he pulled up his sword, the Wraith appeared next to him.

"Wait! This Uruk is likely the only one who will ever aid you and ever be of use. Stay your blade for a moment and consider her proposal."

Ursa asked in a panic, "What is this spirit?!"

"Why not simply take the secrets she knows and use them. Extract her knowledge and cast her aside." said Talion.

The Wraith said, "If that is what you wish."

Talion looked down at her coldly. Ursa's trembling had continued, yet she seemed to realize she was out of options. She could not cheat death any longer. Her face became still and her eyes were frozen in shock.

Talion swung down, and Ursa screamed in terror. However, his blade had stopped inches from her throat. His mind was in turmoil.

 _What pity holds me from killing this creature? Ah I see, it is merely the urgency of my mission._

"You will do all that I say." said Talion, "Or you will die. Do you understand?"

She tried to speak, but couldn't find words. Knowing her answer decided her life, she attempted to nod. It was no use. Her body was still shacking violently, and she herself was still terrified out of her mind. It had been five seconds.

"Y-Ye" Her words were ineligible. Ten seconds had passed.

"Answer quickly Uruk or I'll remove your head."

Her chin started to move despite her paralyses. It barely counted as a nod, but she hoped Talion would understand. He scowled down at her for a moment, and then he slid his sword back into the scabbard. He looked down at the tiny trembling Orc that sat at his feet. She didn't dare look up at him as she tried to suppress her tears. For a moment, Talion almost wanted comfort her, but that emotion was fleeting. The far greater emotion that poured through him was inarguably: disgust. An alliance with an Uruk… it would be short-lived he hoped.

 **Author's Notes** : I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. As I've already written the story in its entirety, you can expect regular updates every Saturday!

I do realize some of the elements I'm using such as a female half-orc as a captain are a bit outlandish, but to be fair…female orcs likely exist in Middle Earth. I hope to fully justify this in-story for you as well. I'll also mention that Shadow of Mordor is already outlandish as far as Middle Earth lore goes. Anyway, please look forward to chapter two.


	2. The Alliance and the Hungry Chieftain

**Chapter 2. The Alliance and the Hungry Chieftain**

"Return to your Uruks. They must be anxious." said Talion.

Ursa rose up. She appeared to have regained some of her composure.

"There is a tower in my camp", she said, "I'm sure you've seen it. It's my astronomy tower. No guards will hear us there. Can we meet in the morning?"

Talion said, "I will be waiting for you there."

Ursa nodded and began to walk away. She suddenly felt Talion's blade against her throat. She looked up with fearful eyes as her body froze from his touch.

"Orc" he said, "Do not dream of betraying me. The day you do, I promise you… it will be the day my blade pierces your heart."

"I-I understand" she said, her enunciation barely more than a whimper.

"Good" he said and he released his blade before tossing her violently to the ground. Ursa recovered from her daze only to see the ranger had vanished.

She clutched at the cut on her arm once again and slumped back to camp. Her previous exhaustion had returned to her.

* * *

A few hours later her Uruks had begun to return. She sat at the steps of her base as she saw Isulek and his battalion of spearmen return.

"You survived." he said with a laugh, "The little rat slipped past the nasty ranger. Ha ha. Well done."

Ursa said with a grimace of a smile, "Thank you. Please gather the troops again."

Isulek said, "How did you manage to lose him?"

Ursa said, "I entered the labyrinth and lost him in small cave. I watched as the ranger carried on past."

Isulek said, "Is that so? The Warchiefs may rename you to Ursa the Bat."

Ursa frowned and said, "That's not funny Isulek."

Her Orc lieutenant now said, "I'll set archers on the roof. If he returns, we'll catch him."

Ursa said, "Actually, there's no need. Let's focus on searching the outer camps and the canyons. He'll be hiding there. As for myself, I'll be in my tower. I think I need some time to recover my strength. Org's threat and the Gravewalker's assault have left me disheartened."

"Very well," said Isulek, "Let's do some rounds boys!"

The spearmen all raised their weapons in unison and let out deep roars. Ursa sighed as they marched away. She knew this was a dangerous game. If she were found conspiring with the Ranger, there would be no mercy for her. The Dark Lord himself would focus his rage on her. The thought alone caused her to jump.

"This is bad." she said, "This is a huge opportunity, yet this is bad."

* * *

Talion scaled up the side of her watchtower. The roofs were free of any archers and the base was light in troops. Still, compared to the disarray of before, it seemed the captain's orders were at least being somewhat respected.

Talion entered through a window. He looked up to see the roof was made of two pieces of wood that rested on hinges. It could no doubt be opened up to get a look at the sky above. She had called it an astronomy tower earlier. Talion wondered what interest an Orc could have in the stars and heavens. Every Orc conversation he had heard was about matters of war, the steady supply of meat and ale, and their disdain for the slaves. Not one of them had seemed interested in sciences. Of course, he himself had little knowledge of the constellations. Still, for an Uruk to take interest seemed absurd to him.

A moment later he heard someone climbing up the stairway below. A small hatch unlocked and out slipped an Orc. Talion immediately grabbed the Orc by the neck and slammed them against the wall. His hand covered their mouth and he placed a dagger to their throat. He realized quickly who it was.

Talion released the dagger and Ursa slid down the wall, clearly emotionally spent. Talion gazed down at her. Unlike the night before, he could clearly see her features now. She was a thin orc with little muscle. Her skin was white as death and she had a pair of blood-red eyes. Her teeth were a light-shade of grey, curved into small fangs. However, she had a feature most odd for Uruks. She had lips, pale as they were. Her hair was also long and jet black, it came down in bangs that somewhat obscured her face. Still, her hair was cleaner than the greasy locks of other Uruk. Given she was an Uruk, Talion tried not to note she was rather well-endowed. He had seen many Orcs in his day. Some were large and bloated. Some were small and lanky. All were equally hideous and only a few came close to having human-like features. Not one could be mistaken for anything but an Orc. Indeed, Ursa was the first to look so ambiguous.

"Are you even an Orc?" he asked.

Ursa said quietly, "I am half-Orc."

Talion said, "What do you mean? Are you some new twisted creation of Sauron's?"

She answered, "My mother was an Uruk and my father was a man."

Talion tried not to dwell on the implications of her words. It was strange enough to see a half-Orc, a female at that, standing before him. Still, he had not expected to return to life as host to the amnesiac spirit of an elf who granted him immortality and power. The world around him was surely falling into madness.

Ursa was back on her feet. She looked at Talion and said, "Thank you for sparing me. I know that my word must not mean little to you. Nevertheless, I will do all in my power to aid you."

Talion said, "That remains to be seen."

Ursa asked, "Is the spirit from before… here?"

"At all times."

"EEEK!"

"Do not draw attention" said Talion.

"I have never heard of such a thing." said Ursa, "Are you possessed?"

Talion pulled out his sword and pressed it against her throat. He said, "Do think I am a fool to confess my powers and weaknesses to the enemy? Do you think Sauron will reward you for what you have learned? I think all questions spoken in this room will be from me. Is that understood?"

Ursa said, "Please forgive me my lord."

Talion said, "Titles and compliments will not earn you favor with me. If you wish to live, you will deliver on all that you have promised."

She said, "I will my lord. However, my power lies in jeopardy. Olg the Bullheaded intends to take my lands on this very day. I doubt any negotiation at this point will work. I managed to appease him in the past by forging him quality armors and spreading praise and rumors about him to other captains. I had hoped to increase my power, but my actions have only increased his. I simply do not have the charisma or respect to do so. I'm at the end of the line my lord. I need you to… I need…"

"You need him dead."

She nodded slowly, as if speech would condemn her.

Ursa said, "Olg intends to gather enough troops to be noticed by the Warchief: Belos Ironguard. He hopes to become bodyguard to him. I do not think you wish to give Belos such a strong follower. Don't you see? It is in both our interest for this to succeed."

Talion said, "With Olg dead, who will absorb his forces? You? Your own men will not follow you. Another beast in his ranks will rise to replace him and the cycle will continue."

She replied, "I know. I must be more charismatic. If only I were able to defeat him in a contest. Yet, even if it were staged, and you fired a ghostly arrow, no one would believe it was I who slew him. And no one would believe I could keep the title. Nevertheless, if I gain his head, it will gain me prestige amongst the ranks."

The ranger said, "Let's say you gain in power. What next? Have you considered the ramifications? Do you really think you can hold such power for long?"

Ursa's eyebrows furrowed and she said, "I will become Warchief."

Talion was speechless. She had seemed uncertain in all things, yet when she said that, she seemed utterly determined.

She continued, "I will overthrow Belos. Like Olg, Belos despises me deeply. He has taken many of my strongest Uruks to join his ranks. My supplies, the slaves, my armory… he has stripped me of much in the past. Fortunately, his feud with the Warchief Uglug the Cannibal has preoccupied him. Only, Olg soon replaced him as an obstacle. I must remove Belos… and I will take his place one way or another."

Talion said, "I suppose that's where you wish for my help in the matter."

Ursa said, "Imagine it, a Warchief under your control. Imagine what you could accomplish? What good we could do together my lord."

"That remains to be seen" said the Wraith as he took form.

She looked at him fearfully and bowed quickly. "I will not fail you, although… I cannot do this without you. Without either of you."

The Wraith turned to Talion and said, "This Uruk has offered her service. She is an excellent pawn, but one that needs power. Kill this Olg and deliver her his head. With every victory, she will rise amidst the army of Mordor. As for you Talion, be the silent shadow that strikes down all that would seek to oppose her."

Talion sighed. He said, "Easier said than done. I have little faith in you Orc. However, consider Olg as good as dead. Now, how will we kill him?"

Ursa gulped. She said, "Olg is proud of his strength. He wears little armor. His weapon is a bow, drenched in a potent venom. One drop of it can kill a grown Orc. He surrounds himself always with a battalion of archers. What else there is, I know little of. I know his camp is massive with two hundred Orcs, and another hundred stationed here and there. Even worse, he will likely absorb Shugnut's forces."

"Shugnut, eh? The captain I killed not yesterday's morning?"

"I heard rumors it was the Ranger," she said, "If I surrender to him, he will come in person, likely to execute me himself. You may be able to kill him then. I suspect the force he brings will be most considerable and yet, I do not believe it will compare to what would await you in his camp."

Talion said, "I need his head. How do you expect me to reach him amidst his legion?"

Ursa put a hand under her chin. She looked down thoughtfully for a moment.

At last, she said, "It would be problematic if you were seen. I believe you can use my base as a means to hunt him with great advantage. I will set barrels of Grog aflame. As the base is evacuated, he will be vulnerable. Once he's dead, I can say I stabbed him amidst the chaos. At least, that explanation will be more plausible. My last request is that you take the head to my tower. I will find it there after the battle has ended."

Talion said, "I hope you are fine with your town being burnt to the ground. As for future assassinations, do you intend to take credit for them as well?"

"Much of the base I will have evacuated. The buildings are mostly stone and we have much water stockpiled here. As for any further enemies, I merely need them to believe I have absorbed deadly members of Olg's forces to kill silently for me. I think I can convince the army of that."

"Then you are running out of time little Orc. Many preparations must be made and even so, I promise you no success. It is for your sake alone you must hope this plan succeeds".

She said, "It will succeed."

Ursa knew how dangerous this was. She needed to set up the barrels perfectly. Worse, she had to convince her Uruks to not simply surrender to Olg. She knew that if she couldn't learn to better sway them, her struggles to obtain her dream would be for naught.

"I'll return tomorrow morning" he said, "You will know nothing of my whereabouts until after the carnage has ended. Do you understand?"

Ursa said, "Yes. Um… thank you my lord. You have been most kind to me."

Talion said, "You have a strange definition of kindness Uruk. You should not throw gratitude on those that would end your life without a second thought."

She squirmed a bit, but said, "Even so, you spared my life and came to me in my time of need. I cannot help but be utterly grateful."

Her voice was gentle to him, like the rustling of autumn leaves stirred by the wind.

Talion tilted his head slightly and blinked.

He said, "It is strange. For an Orc, you are… fair".

Ursa's eyes widened and her ghostly cheeks had become tinted pink.

"F-fair?" she said, "You find me fair to look at?"

Talion turned away, ready to make his exit out the window he had entered.

He said, "Compared to the hideousness of the Uruk, perhaps. Do not mistake it for a compliment, you are still n-"

Ursa dropped to her knees and looked up at him.

She said, "Please… marry me."

Talion, whose foot was now resting on the window ledge, slipped back down. He looked at the Orc with a bewildered expression on his face.

"What?"

"My lord, will you marry me?"

Talion looked at her for the longest time. There were no words to express his astonishment at all of this. The situation in front of him simply was too foolish to be anything but a bad dream.

"What?"


	3. The Proposal and the Bull

**Chapter 3. The Proposal and the Bull**

"My lord, will you marry me?"

"Do you mock me Orc?" asked Talion.

"My proposal is sincere." said Ursa, a hand clutching at her chest.

"Why do you ask this of me?" he asked. Despite finding this situation revolting, he couldn't help but wonder at what manner of thought had possessed her.

Ursa said, "No male has ever called me 'fair' whether he be Uruk or Man. Ursa the Ugly… that is my other name. A half-breed such as myself is doomed to be seen as hideous by all. That is what I believed… until I met you. If you marry me, it will be a sign of my loyalty and devotion. I will protect you with all my power, and deliver all you ask. That is my vow."

"Enough of this foolishness!" said Talion, "I care not for your love woes, or your promises. You are a tool for me to use. Nothing more and nothing more will you ever be".

Ursa's eyes sunk.

Talion said, "Do you have no shame? Proposing to the ranger, to the enemy… Am I to believe a fool such as you can-"

The Wraith said to Talion and Talion alone, "Enough Talion. Her proposal is absurd, but this Orc must trust you. Save your scorn for our true enemy."

Talion shut his eyes and clenched his fist.

"I take my leave. Have your preparations set at once" he said before heading out.

Ursa stood alone in her tower.

 _What was I thinking? I let myself fall prey to such happiness, and now my emotions have brought his contempt upon me._

She said aloud, "Alas, there is no time for this. The messenger comes".

* * *

Talion walked aside the top of a worn-out canyon.

He said, "Am I to believe that Orc can be Warchief? It would be more likely that I would take the rank and be accepted by the Dark Lord himself."

The Wraith, "Indeed we have encountered a strange character. She is clearly out of her element in such a place."

The ranger said, "Perhaps, being a half-Orc is partially responsible for that."

The Wraith said, "How oddly understanding of you."

"It is merely a deduction. I have no desire to understand the enemy whether she be half-Orc or a quarter so."

* * *

Ursa paced in her chamber. Any minute now, her lieutenant and highest ranking officers would arrive. She felt her mind drawing a blank. How could she possibly convince them to partake in her mad plan? They had answered only to Isulek in the past. She wished profusely she had the fire and spirit of a proud warrior captain. They bellowed in battle and with a blade protruding, mustered passionate loyalty from their underlings. Ursa then remembered they also inspired fear and hatred with their tyranny. She also knew she was out of time. Her stuttering and apologies would be her doom. She could not choke like she had with the Ranger.

Isulek appeared with the others. He asked, "Should you not have fled Ursa? Unless I simply imagined the messenger carrying the message back of your surrender."

Ursa shook her head, "I-I- I lied to him."

Isulek cursed.

"What have you done?"

Ursa said, "Our surrender will be an ambush. Please…I… hear me out?"

She began to explain her plan, save for the bit about the Ranger's involvement.

Isulek said, "Are you mad? You expect us to face the army of Olg and let you burn down the town?"

Ursa said, "W-We must risk much if we are to be victorious. I ask only that you put your trust in me one last time. I apologize for placing you all in danger. Nevertheless, I believe he will forgive you. The one who will be judged the most harshly is I."

 _That's right. I will die here._

 _I will lose everything._

 _I'm simply another Orc unable to hold their position, a small pup devoured by a wolf. I will not be remembered._

A memory re-emerged in her mind. It was the memory of a small Orc child abandoned on a cold mountain road.

 _Only one thing frightens me more than death… knowing that I could not keep my promise to myself. The pup has survived so many winters. She cannot die here. If I cannot slay the wolf with my jaws, I will lead it to the jaws of a bear._

* * *

Isulek said, "Do you really expect to kill him? You? You haven't killed a day in your life."

Ursa was silent for a moment. When she lifted her face, her red eyes glistened in the sun. They were oddly focused.

"I am at the end of my tether. There is no sweet words I can conjure to appease Olg, and nowhere left to run from him. As I am cornered, I am determined to destroy my enemy. He has looked down on me, shamed me, and taken me for a coward. He was right to see me as such. Nevertheless, he has underestimated Ursa the Weakling. Olg will not expect treachery from me. If you will see my plan executed to perfection, we will have defeated Mordor's prestigious captain and at last take our place proudly in this army. We will not fear Olg's cruel rule any longer."

The Uruk soldiers began to stir at her words.

Ursa said, "He whips his underlings for the smallest of transgressions, and kills those who fail him. Have I ever once harmed you or betrayed your trust? We have been ridiculed by the likes of him, but I tell you this… our legion has survived much. I take pride in each one of you. I ask now that you trust me… trust your captain and I will bring you Olg's head!"

Isulek started to laugh. The laugh was drawn out and hearty.

He said, "Our ugly little captain has gained a voice and a spine. This is most amusing."

The other Uruks began to laugh as well.

Isulek said, "I have remained in your company a long time. I thought this was your end, but now I am curious. Don't you agree?"

The other Uruks nodded.

Ursa's widened at his words. Then they began to tremble as they held back tears.

"I am in your debt."

Most of the day was spent making preparations. All but a few of the slaves had been moved to the outer tents. Valuable materials, livestock, and supplies were transported with them. Water was drenched on certain structures to protect them from the flames that would consume the town. Barrels were loaded on a wagon , with Uruks ready to drive them into the base.

* * *

The next day Olg arrived at the front of Ursa's base, dragging a division of thirty Uruks in tow. He was a lanky Uruk, with a wrinkled face and a long chin. His eyes bulged out of the sockets. Long greasy hair hung off the back of his head. Four archers, armed with crossbows as cumbersome and long as his, walked beside him. In contrast, the other Uruk were generally far bulkier and muscular than Olg's guard.

Olg stopped at the gate where two Uruk guards walked him in. The base was silent, with only two slaves about and a few guards. His eyes narrowed at the sight, but he quickly scoffed at his own suspicion. The sight of Ursa the Coward standing timidly at the front of her main building reassured him of his domination.

Ursa bowed before him. "W-welcome oh Olg the Bullheaded. I have prepared a feast in celebration of your new army. We hope to continue it well into the following morning."

Olg laughed. "Have you now? I must say, I'm surprised you remained here. Are you hoping for a position in my army?

Ursa said, "I would be honored."

Olg said, "You? No, I will tell you what you will do. You will serve grog and supper to me and my Uruk until our bellies are full. Once this party is over, then I will kill you myself."

Ursa said, "O-Olg… we had an agreement. I have done all you asked. What pleasure can taking my life possibly give you?"

He said, "What Uruk would not take satisfaction from removing this piece of dung from the army? A captain is captain because he is strong and respected. Yet you hide here, hoping to avoid battle and tending to your slaves. Speaking of which, where are they? Where are the rest of your forces?"

Ursa said, "At the camps. I was expecting you to bring more Uruk. The base cannot hold many as it is."

"Enough excuses. Begin the party at once."

As kegs were opened, the Uruk all began to gather in merrymaking. It was in this time that several of her Uruk spilled conveniently placed barrels of grog, dragging them around camp as they shared them with the others. Soon much of the party area was soaked in it. Yet the drunken Uruk paid no mind. Night soon began to settle on the Orcs. A few torches were lit to liven up the celebration up.

Olg said, after swallowing another cups-worth of mead, "I… heh heh…. never could understand how Ursa the Weakling survived for so long. What manner of luck was that?"

Ursa opened the valve of a barrel and poured him another mug. She said, "That I cannot say. I only know that I will continue to survive just as I always have."

Olg stood up from his seat. He was not as drunk as she had hoped.

"Perhaps I will cut out your tongue and remind you of your place." he said.

Ursa swung the mug at Olg, the contents of it spilling all over his body.

"You damn wench! I'll have your guts!"

Ursa shouted, "Olg the Bullheaded, I Ursa the Weakling challenge you to battle!"

Her voice echoed across the base. The Uruk that had not fallen into a drunken stupor bellowed at her bold claim. Yet they were few. Olg's troops, like many Uruk, were taken at the scent of grog and had foolishly chosen to partake of alcohol in the base of their enemy. Ursa's Uruk, who had kept their drinking light despite the great temptation not to, took their blades and hacked at the drunken masses. Orc flesh spilled across the tables. Others grabbed torches and lit the trails of alcohol that ran across the base.

Olg pulled out his bow and prepared a shot for Ursa's head.

"You treacherous swine," said Olg, "You think you can kill me?"

She grabbed hold of a torch and threw it at him. Olg screamed as his body caught fire. He ran away from Ursa as he ripped off his armor and flailed his arms in pain.

"Kill her" he said as he seethed. His archers now swarmed around him. None of them had drunken heavily.

"Fire!" shouted an Uruk.

Flames had spread quickly. Uruk began to race out of the base as black smoke ran through it. The archers quickly turned their gazes back to Ursa who had used the moment Olg was aflame to flee for her life.

Olg began to search around for Ursa. His body was covered in burns, but he had cooled the flames by rolling across the stone floor. He cursed and swung at tables and barrels. His archers were in disarray. They desired to flee the growing flames despite their captain's quest for vengeance.

Suddenly, a white arrow hit the gob of one of the archers. Not a moment later, a black figure came bolting off the roof of the main building. He landed on all fours, clutching a dagger in his hand. He rolled to the side as several arrows bounced off the stone ground he had resided on not a second ago. The ranger was swiftly within swinging distance. The archers scrambled backwards, but Talion's dagger quickly dug into the throat of one of them. With a swing of his broken blade, another Uruk's throat split open, sending black blood onto the ranger's wrist. The third archer swung his bow at him, but the ranger caught hold of it and gutted the Orc in the stomach. The last archer began to flee. The ranger handed himself over to the powers of the old wraith. A silver bow formed in his hand, with an arrow already loaded and aimed. Releasing the string, the arrow entered the Orc through the back of the head.

Quickly, Talion turned around and swung his dagger. It bashed into Olg's crossbow. Despite his spindly stature and open wounds, Olg was surprisingly strong as he held the ranger's attack at bay.

"Ranger!" he said, "How kind of you to join us. Truly this was a splendid party. I shall take the head of both you and the she-Orc"

Talion said nothing but pulled back. He returned the dagger to its sheath. Now he brought out his sword. He delivered an overhead swing, which Olg dodged. Olg quickly launched an arrow,that dug into the Ranger's shoulder armor. Talion winced in pain, but grabbed hold of the crossbow. With his free hand, he punched Olg in the gut. He swung another fist, and yet another. The Orc began to cough and toppled over. Talion then aimed his sword at the Orc one more time. Olg blocked with his crossbow, but Talion's sword cut through it and dug deep into the Orc's chest.

Talion stabbed at the captain yet again. Olg roared in pain and began to fidget. His eyes then became still and the groans came to a halt. Talion yanked out the arrow, drawing a small amount of blood, as he walked to the side of the dead Uruk. He took out his dagger and began to saw through Olg's neck. With the head now in hand, he dashed out of the fire. He tried to conceal his coughing as he made for Ursa's astronomy tower. He would leave her gift there.

Olg's Orcs had not fared better it seemed. As they fled the base, Ursa's soldiers waited there to hack them as they appeared. Most of them were far too drunk to put up a fight. While that was being attended to, the slaves and several muscular Uruk ran in with the barrels of water. Many important structures that hadn't been moved out of the base were still untouched by the flames. Her underlings had thoroughly soaked them in water a few hours before the party, supposedly she had told Olg, in order to clean the base's filth before his arrival. Much of the Grog was lost, even to violent explosions. Still, with little to consume and thanks to the attempts made to put it out, the raging inferno ceased after half an hour. In the end, much of the base had survived.

"Victory!" shouted an Uruk. Many others began to partake in a deep bellow. Spears and blades were thrust into the air.

One goblin lamented, "I think a celebration is in order. Oh wait, the grog…."

With the realization, many joyful faces turned to sorrow.

* * *

Ursa quickly ran up the steps of her tower's spiraling staircase. As she popped open the hatch, she jumped a bit. The Ranger was sitting there, the head of her old nemesis beside him.

She pulled herself up and crouched down in front of him.

"Thank you. You have saved me." she said.

"You have your head. Now go greet your Uruks before they suspect this was not your doing."

Ursa nodded. Then she said, "Will you remain here a little longer? I wish to speak more."

Talion said, "No. I will return tomorrow to speak about future battle plans. Say what you need to then."

As he stood up, blood dribbled out of his shoulder.

"My lord, you were hit?!" she asked, looking utterly horrified.

"My armor protected me. It is nothing."

Ursa replied, "You must receive care at once. His arrows are laced with deadly venom."

Talion said, "I feel no poison in my veins. I doubt he intended to waste such valuable arrows on you."

 _Even if they were deadly, death is of no consequence to me_

Ursa said, "Still, you were hurt. Forgive me. It was because of me that you were harmed so."

Talion said, "I do not ask for your pity little Orc. Now go."


	4. Reunion and Ascension

**Chapter 4. Reunion and Ascension**

Ursa looked down at the head, a small pool of blood sitting beneath it.

 _Gross. Am I to carry this around, flaunting it like a trophy? Olg …could we not have been allies?_ Ursa quickly took the head with her down the tower, a large dagger in her other hand. She slipped around side of the base. Her men were gathered around Isulek, who had just begun asking for Ursa's whereabouts. Ursa was still feeling worn out by her last speech. In truth, she wasn't sure what force had come over her to let her motivate her troops like that. Still, she knew she was required to do it yet again.

The half-Orc appeared from behind the main building. The Uruk all faced her and became agitated at the sight of her clutching Olg's head by the hair.

 _I think I'm going to be sick. Hold it in. Hold it in!_

Ursa scowled and stretched out her arm. The head dangled in her hand, dribbling even more blood as it did.

Ursa shouted as fiercely as she could muster, "Olg is dead! He is… he is dead. He has fallen at my hand. He tried to escape amidst the flames, and I gutted him for his troubles."

Her tone was not as convincing as she had hoped. She waited silently, hoping her forces would accept her bold claim.

The Uruk began to bellow once again. Their voices thundered through the camp, echoing through nearby canyons and ridges.

Isulek laughed heartily. He said, "Our little she-Orc has taken the first step into being a fearsome captain."

Ursa then said, "It's not much, but I had put aside a few kegs of Grog. Send hunting parties to catch fresh game. We will feast on this day and await the response of the dead captain's camp. Then… we will claim it as our own. That is the plan at least."

She added, "This victory belongs to every brave Uruk. Your loyalty will not be forgotten. This victory is also to the slaves."

Many Uruk showed a slight bit of disapproval at this, but had long learned to accept her treatment of humans.

She said, "Call back all Uruk and slaves."

Ursa pointed to one of the slaves that had remained in the camp. "See to it that the men feast as well. A barrel of Keg and a Caragorn is yours for the choosing."

The slave nodded and said, "Thank you Ursa."

* * *

Talion knelt down, atop the roof of the astronomy tower.

The Wraith whispered to him, "Well?"

Talion said nothing. He gazed down at the small Uruk woman for another minute before slipping away into the desert.

* * *

Mugs were slammed into one another between the merry Uruk. The humans sat away from them, but were starting to get quite riled up themselves.

Isulek was chatting with several of his spearmen, when he turned to look at Ursa. Her eyes were narrow and she was looking off to somewhere outside of the base. He wondered whether she was fixed on the breaking of her taboo or if she was off strategizing on how to approach their next course of action.

Isulek tossed a chewed up Caragorn bone at her causing the other Uruk to chortle.

"Wha- What are you doing Isulek?!" she asked.

Isulek said, "Where is your head running off to Captain? We celebrate victory. Be with your Uruk."

 _This is all a bit rowdy for my taste. I'd rather be off in my tower. Still… I've never been asked to dine with them._

Ursa smiled and took a sip of her mead. It was diluted down with water and honey.

"It's good," she said.

* * *

"It reeks." said Ursa.

The pungent smell of the dead Uruk seemed to be only getting stronger. Isulek was trailing her from behind with Olga's head wrapped in a piece of cloth. Around them both were the finest of Ursa's battalion.

Isulek said, "If you lose your stomach in front of them, we're as good as dead. Now quit your complaining."

Ursa grimaced. She wanted all of this to be over soon.

At last, Ursa and her troops reached Olg's camp. Seeing it caused her heart to race madly. The Uruk here far surpassed her own. If they were to attack her, her forces stood little chance. Nevertheless, she knew a show of strength was necessary. No matter their numbers, Olg's death had occurred and to ignore her victory over him was disadvantageous. She knew this yet…

A large Uruk strode to the gate of the camp where Ursa and her Uruk had arrived at. Many other Uruk swarmed behind him, looking more curious than like an organized force.

The Uruk said, "Where is our leader? Tell me at once!"

Ursa quickly froze, at a loss for voice and bodily functions. She felt a swift kick from Isulek hit her in the back of the leg.

"Ack!" she said, "Y-Your leader is with us. I present…. Olg the Bullheaded!"

Isulek, attempting not to groan out loud in frustration, handed her the wrapped up fabric. She unraveled it to bring out her trophy. Ursa grabbed it again by the hair and thrust it out in front of all the Uruk. Olg's soldiers gasped in unison at the sight of their decapitated leader.

Ursa now had enough energy to summon some theatrics.

"Your leader has fallen to me. He made the mistake of underestimating me. I will not tolerate this disrespect again."

After reaming speechless for a moment, at least one of Olg's troops managed to speak.

A small blackish goblin said, "How did he die?!"

Ursa said, "He was slain in combat against myself."

"You?!" asked the tall Uruk.

He began to laugh heartily and soon all of Olg's forces were joining him.

Ursa knew she was losing momentum. She needed to somehow assert her dominance here, as impossible as that seemed. She also needed to not give in to the urge to vomit from Olg's ghastly stench. At last, an idea entered into her mind. It was one she would regret later.

Ursa threw the head of Olg to the feet of the tall Uruk. It rolled forward and settled on his foot. The Orc began to growl.

She said, "Our challenge was heard throughout the camp. His arrogance led to his doom. Then his Uruk thought to disrespect my victory. They are all dead. Look now!"

Several of her Uruk brought out bags. Opening the bags and throwing them forward, several objects hit the ground with a thud and rolled forward a bit. Olg's forces were now more shocked than ever. Out rolled the heads of Olg's archers.

"Behold, Olg and his famed archers are dead. How will you recover from this humiliation?"

"Treachery!" shouted the Uruk, "You surrendered you did."

Ulsa's energy was quickly dying down now.

She said, "Your Uruk were weak so they died. If you wish to challenge me, bring stronger warriors."

She heard her own Uruk stir. They were looking at each other in disbelief.

 _Perhaps that was too strong. Have I brought war upon my Uruk?_

"Agh!" said the large Uruk, "Be gone! A stronger captain will be selected and then we will deal with you."

Ursa's eyes widened in shock. It was becoming impossible for her to hold back her stuttering anymore.

"T-tell me then… which one of your Uruk was stronger than Olg and his archers? Why were they not captain and in the first legion? Save your threats and-and remember the names and faces of those who have defeated you. News of this has already spread through Mordor. Do not think to harass my forces again. I promise your ranks will not survive further humiliation. You lack the resilience to do so… that is why you are weaker than we."

Ursa spun away as dramatically as possible. A chill ran down her spine as she began her march away. Any second now, the Uruk of Olg might toss a javelin at her. Her heart throbbed with every step. So far she had not heard any noise from the enemy ranks. They were silent. Later, she would realize they were silent in humiliation.

* * *

On the journey back to base, Ursa conversed with Isulek over the decision to flaunt her victory.

She said, "Perhaps it would have been better to keep quiet, to threaten them with the danger of exposing their defeat. We might have pressured them to be silent allies. Still, if we had kept it a secret, they might have wiped us out to silence us. Yet, might they, being openly humiliated, feel they have no choice but to attack us now?"

Isulek said, "She-orc, every Uruk in your army is filled with pride and fire over Olg's defeat. They will not love you for being patient with your enemies. They want to fight not to hide."

Ursa said, "I know they are proud. I am glad. Alas, as that may be, it was not courage that brought us victory. It was lies. War is not only a vigorous clash of swords and glorious combat. To achieve victory, our Lord Sauron deceived the many races. War is battle formations, the forging of better weapons, controlling water and food, and relying on a knife in the dark to kill your targets. When the Dark Lord is ready for war, the code of the Uruk will mean nothing. To face the armies of men, we will fight as cold and ruthless as they. There will be no open challenges, only fire and arrows."

Isulek said, "If the Dark Lord commands it, so be it. He is not Uruk, but perhaps neither are you."

Ursa's eyes sunk. She said nothing else on the walk back to her home.

* * *

The shadow of night soon fell upon the Uruk camp. The Orcs were still quite awake, engaging in yet a second party for their victories. Despite lacking in food and ale, they still managed to stay entertained with rowdy tales and the retelling of old jokes at the expense of Elves. Ursa let them do as they pleased. The next day much rebuilding and preparation would be necessary. Still, guards were placed on rotation in order to watch the premises. She would not risk Olg's forces attempting a sneak attack in retaliation, as unlikely as that seemed.

Ursa sat up in her tower, looking up through the open doorway above her. Despite how narrow her view was, she was enamored by the constellations floating above her. A moonless night like this one was bittersweet. It hid her enemies from her, yet it was when she was closest to the heavens.

Suddenly, she heard the rustling of something entering the window behind her. As she scrambled to her feet, a hand came over her face and an arm held her still. She knew it was the ranger. Her heartbeat did not slow down upon realizing it. Now a small blush was glittered on her face as she felt him pressed against her. She was thankful he could not know of it.

Talion released her now.

"I thought… I thought you would not be here until the first light of morning?"

Talion answered, "Nights like this offer little risk and this tower of yours offers fine security."

"So," he continued, "speak of all that has transpired."

Ursa said, "I took Olg's head to his camp. I have made it known to all. Now, we wait to see their answer."

Talion said, "We'll need to deal with them quickly."

The Wraith suddenly appeared next to him saying, "New Uruks will be elected. We should find them and kill them."

Talion said, "I agree. However, we risk drawing suspicion. When all are dead, the Dark Lord will look to you little-Orc. You cannot hide from him."

Ursa said, "I have made your assassination on my life known my lord. I suggest you attempt another assassination on my life as suspicion heightens. You must mix strategic assassinations with more random assault on Uruk. I pray only that not many must die for our dream to be spring forth."

The Wraith said, "We make no promises of mercy. However, your strategy may be the best option at this point."

Ursa bowed and said, "I am honored for your praise. If I may trouble with a question my lord?"

Talion and the Wraith both seemed unsure to who she was talking to and said nothing.

Ursa asked, "What are you my lord? I have never seen a spirit before and… I am curious."

Talion said, "Did I not say not to ask questions? It is no-"

"I am afraid," interrupted the Wraith, "I have no answer for you. I know not who I am, nor what I am."

Talion said to him, "The answers to which you still insist on wasting large tracts of time in order to find out."

"It is key!" said the Wraith, "There are questions that need answering, of importance to you and to I. Can you think only of your next kill Talion?"

"I think of much," said Talion, "I have no shortage of time for thought. I would say that it is abundantly clear to me that as long as I am bound with you, time will never be an issue, only forever my curse."

Ursa tilted her head. She understood now that there was some sort of connection between the ranger and the spirit. She also knew that the spirit was amnesiac and looking for answers. Still, Talion's fiery speech on time left her with questions, as did much pertaining to those two.

"Time may be painful, but it is our weapon" said the Wraith. He then turned quickly away from Talion and vanished into the darkness of the night.

Talion turned his attention to Ursa.

He said, "Speak Orc. You wished to say something last time we met, did you not?"

Ursa said, "Yes…I –I. I have many questions, though I suppose there are no answers for them heh heh. Do you have any questions for me my lord?"

Talion glared at her a moment, then looked away. Ursa could tell something was on his mind.

He said, "I saw you speaking to the prisoners. You invited them to join into the celebration, as if they were your own. Why? Why do you treat slaves with respect?"

Ursa said, "I suppose there is no simple answer for such a question. It was not a matter of knowing without question it was wrong. No, I realized it when…"

She started to stumble on her words. Her eyes glistened somewhat as tears welled up in them.

The half-Orc said, "They cry… at night… when they think no one can hear them… not even their comrades."

Ursa added, "We are deep in within the ranks. Slaves cannot make the run from here so we have to travel far to release them. If we were discovered, it would be the end of me. These slaves would be given to crueler masters. Alas, I give a reason, yet it is still I who keeps them bound here from their loved ones. When they look at me, their eyes are not grateful, or full of affection. I do not blame them. I cannot ask they be grateful simply for having a master less cruel than another. How could they when they once knew freedom?"

Ursa asked Talion, "Will you help them?"

Talion, without a pause, said, "Yes."

"I am glad. Do for them what I cannot," said Ursa.

Talion said, "It is late and you have much work ahead of you. Go and rest."

Ursa nodded. She said, "I wish you pleasant dreams my lord".

Talion said nothing as he headed out the window, as quietly as he had come.

Ursa looked to the empty window and smiled lightly. Afterwards, she looked back to the stars. They seemed more cheerful now for some reason.


	5. The Assassin and the Heart of Darkness

**Chapter 5. The Assassin and the Heart of Darkness**

Talion said, "What method shall we employ? The death of these Uruk can be made to appear o more than accidents, though the half-Orc's soldiers will get no credit for such a thing."

The Wraith said, "It would be impossible to link them to it. What explanation can they give for orchestrating such a thing?"

"Then an accident it is. These Uruk are quite talented at building fortresses that can so easily kill them."

* * *

Talion strode into the base, creeping up a stairway of crates and settling on the top of a tent. He needed only now to find the strong Uruk that would take Olg's place. He did not think it would be difficult and he was right. Uruk seeking the position were making quite the uproar. In one side of camp, the large Uruk that had confronted Ursa was gaining quite a bit of favor. That said, he was contested by an obese Orc that had served as Olg's second in command, the first having died in Ursa's ambush. With these targets in mind, it was only a matter of getting these targets where he wanted them.

* * *

An ominous whisper danced across the ground. The large Uruk contender twisted his head to the side, to where the frightening sound was coming from. Several other Uruk jumped back and looked around. The Uruk could not make out the words. They walked to where the sound originated from, yet found no source. A moment later the whisper appeared farther away.

A frightened underling said, "Boss, what is it?"

"Quiet!" he said.

The large Uruk and his followers walked further on until arriving at the Caragorn cages. Both beasts, who had been sound asleep, began to stir and growl at the sight of the Uruk.

"Was it a Caragorn?"

"I don't—look around! Start a search party. We need to-"

Clang!

The metallic sound ricocheted off a Caragorn's cage. The locked door holding one in seemed to have been freed without key, as it slide off its hinges. The cause of this impact was an arrow, which only the trained eye could see. The Uruk could not. They only had time to come to the frightening realization that the Caragorn was now well and loose. It slammed through the broken door and pounced on an Uruk. As the large Uruk ran to his underling to cleave through the beast, another metallic noise signaled to him the second Caragorn was free. He spun around only to find himself knocked down under the incredible weight of the armored animal.

"Noooo!" he yelled. His curses were in vain as the beasts jaws came around his head and crushed him.

* * *

Talion appeared again to haunt the Uruk one more time for the day. This time, he was paying a visit to the elder Orc. The elder was considering how to punish the beast masters tasked with keeping an eye on the Caragorn. His distraction gave Talion easy access to get close. Talion tip-toed across a steel line above with the elegance of an Elf. He then ran up to a nearby tower and found himself facing an Uruk archer. Quickly he slammed his dagger into the archer. As the Uruk pushed at him, Talion stabbed him again and again. The Uruk collapsed, his blood poured across the floor. Now Wraith within him took his stead and called out to his enemy in a fell voice. To use such power was to hand himself over momentarily to the spirit's reign, an unpleasant thought despite the Wraith's reflexive responses to his needs. In fact, Talion was unsure who was who at times. They seemed to move as one, to fight as one. It often irked him to not recall how this had come about. Still, Talion accepted the gifts offered by the Wraith. Such powers were useful; he did not doubt their uses would be many as they descended deeper in this war.

The elder Uruk now followed the ghostly wails to a nearby campfire where a squad of Uruk were resting about and cooking some skewered rats. The Uruk walked up to the fire and asked the Uruk if they had heard anything. The whispers had faded since he had entered the area and the Uruks reported no disturbances. The old Goblin shook his head and began to turn away. This was when a transparent arrow flew past the Uruk. It hit the campfire and released a massive gust of wind. The power of the wind was massive, but outmatched by the fiery explosion it caused. The Uruk were blown across the camp, the remains of their charred bodies at least.

Talion was quite pleased with his work. He was fine letting the Uruk wonder and fear at the deaths of their potential captains. What could they deduce? Now it was a matter of seeing the half-Orc and seeing if she would be able to take advantage of all this.

* * *

Ursa woke up panting. Her sheets were soaked in sweat and stuck to her skin. She quickly pulled them off and stormed out of her bed.

 _My courage has left me. What am I to do?_

There were too many brushes of death in her memory. The Ranger had hunted her and ignored her pleas. How long had he held her captive with the intent to kill her? She saw Olg's fury reigning down upon her, she saw the scrutiny of his forces as she confronted them, and she saw the scrutiny of her own Uruk. This deadly game was as sure to play her as she played it. She would die.

Ursa stormed out of her chambers and made for her sanctuary. The Uruk paid her no mind, as one ignores a dog barking at shadows. The tower seemed high this night, as if the climb itself would be perilous. She would risk it if it meant escaping to the heavens. The world she lived in seemed to only seek her destruction, but the stars had never threatened.

As she sat in the highest chamber, she felt her body begin to tremble and her heart race painfully. A dagger was sliding against her throat when she shut here eyes. There was no escaping its touch. It was only the question of when it would fully plunge into her veins.

At last, her trembling and panic came to an end. Ursa was left emotionally exhausted, and unsure once more. If this state offered one thing, it was that it was easier to slip back into sleep.

The half-Orcs eyes danced to a close and her breathe now relaxed. It was then that Talion appeared before her.

"Wake up" he said.

She began to scream, but his hand was around her mouth once again.

"Be silent," he said, "Unless you plan to expose us both this night."

Ursa said, "Lord Talion… you-"

"How do you know my name Uruk? I have told you nothing". His tone was hostile and dangerous.

Ursa said, "The ghostly lord said it the night before."

Talion glared to which the Wraith said to him, "Oh, surely we are compromised."

That was the last the Wraith spoke to him that night.

Talion said, "Your Uruk are dead, their fates appeared to be no more than unfortunate accidents. Now what will you do?"

Ursa said, "That's… we'll let the news reach us naturally. Then, I'll march my forces over to their base once again and offer to absorb them. Isulek has agreed to accept any challenges aimed at me. I would not risk him if I did not know he was strong. I am fortunate to have him with me."

Talion said, "That should remove any last opposition. However, they still far outnumber you. Another captain may come to claim them."

Ursa said, "That is why we must claim them quickly. The memory and humiliation of Olg's defeat is near to them. His archers and lieutenants are gone, much of which was done at our hand. We must show our strength. At best, we gain the entirety of the Uruks. If we are not so fortunate, many may still join us. Our show must be grand. We will speak of the confrontation with Olg and his archers. We will speak of you and claim to have sent you on the run."

The ranger said, "What will you do then, when the lies surface? When they learn you fled the ranger in fear? Even your own Uruk must suspect you did not kill Olg and his archers. Your reputation precedes you and your lies will be your undoing"

Ursa said, "Olg was not strong as the other captains. My kind prefers those strong in body and masters of the blade or spear. Many mocked him. Despite this, Olg won the duel with the previous captain by shooting him before he could get close. When he had absorbed Glug's army, dissent meant little. He killed those who had laughed at him and any who challenged him were shot down with his flurry of arrows. When his army was large, he looked only glorious."

She added, "My reputation is abysmal compared to Olg's. Still, the winds have brought me good fortune. With four-hundred Uruk under my command, perhaps those voices of dissent will not be so harmful. My forces are proud. They do not question my victory. They believe I have become strong. Though they are mistaken, I am desperate to not let them down. So then, I will carve a new title for myself and achieve the prestige of the Warchiefs through superior strategy and the lowest of trickery. I hope that through my vile nature, some good can be produced in the end. When I am Warchief, I will use all my power to fulfill my promise and I hope through me, you can end this dreaded hierarchy."

Talion said, "You acknowledge what you must do then? Many Uruk will perish in your pursuit of power."

Ursa said, "I believe such casualties can be minimized. Many need not die in your assassinations, and when this is over, these bloody challenges can be outlawed."

The ranger said, "It is not on my conscious to be modest in my endeavors. I will kill as I see fit. I will kill any Uruk who stands in my way. Understand this: the Orc is my enemy, as are you. I would rather see every last one of you dead than be transformed into a gentler guise. You are vile by nature, and without conscious for the suffering you cause. Even the humanity that runs through your veins cannot hide your savage nature."

Talion walked up to beside her and whispered in her ear. "You disguise yourself as a gentle creature, but freely send others to mutilate your own kind. You are no different, even if you pretend to be. Uruk are a heartless lot, wretched and depraved. Do not waste my ears with please of mercy on your race. The merciless deserve no understanding or second chances."

Ursa said, "Uruk are war-mongering, I understand. Nevertheless, I have seen loyalty and bravery. I have known it. They know little of a peaceful life under their dark masters. Can they not be shown?"

He replied angrily, "They were bred for war! It is all that lurks in their hearts. I thought a monster such as you would understand that. I can only hope your delusions are not reflected in your dream for dominance over your own kind. If it is all but a fool's ramblings, I best gut you here and now. At least then, I will be free from the sickness that parts with your lips!"

Ursa did not answer him. Her eyes seemed aged and distant.

At last, she spoke. Her voice was barely audible; it reminded Talion of the wraith's luring cries.

She said, "My lord, is that all you have for me?"

Talion gazed at her for a bit before saying, "It is."

Ursa said, "I wish you pleasant dreams my lord."

Ursa exited the way she had come, leaving Talion in her place.

The Wraith said, "The Uruk are vile, I argue this not. Nevertheless, perhaps you would refrain from expelling your anger on your allies."

Talion said, "Leave me be."

The Wraith said, "She may not return."

"So be it."

 _I tire of interactions with this Orc. They make me nauseous. I will not forget who the enemy is. I will not forget what they have done. How can I be asked to pity an enemy capable of such evil? How can such actions be possible within a being of goodness? Not once did they question their orders, nor see us as anything but cattle. Middle-Earth has lived in fear of them all this time, and when peace was threatened, it was the Uruk who marched under the command of villains. She may be different, but I cannot risk trusting her. In the land of Mordor, none are to be trusted. I cannot trust her. I cannot._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This was certainly a difficult chapter to right, as necessary as I believe it was. As the author, I almost couldn't figure out how things could recover between them. Please don't worry though. After all, Ursa and Talion's story is just beginning.


	6. The New Army and the Broken Alliance

**Chapter 6. The New Army and the Broken Alliance**

Ursa's Orcs stood at the entrance of Olg's fortress. Despite warnings to leave, her Uruk had begun to profess the superiority of their leader. Isulek was especially convincing.

He said, "Bring me your champions that they may avenge their fallen captain and regain their honor. Who here among you would stand against me!"

One Uruk spearman said, "Bah! Your captain dares not challenge us. We have no interest in her underlings."

Ursa said, "That's because… beca-You! You have no warriors of worth left to face me. Your officers are dead, either by our hand, or by their own clumsiness. Defeat my great lieutenant and I will take notice of you."

The spearman grunted and slammed his fist against his shield. He marched forward towards Isulek and the others.

"Fine then. Be silent she-Orc! I'll cut off your hideous face so it may ward off Grog."

"Oh dear," thought Ursa, "I'd hoped it would not come to this."

Isulek laughed. "At least one of you has spine."

Isulek planted his feet firmly into the ground and angled his spear. His opponent was about his height, and carried a more worn down, but longer spear.

The foe gazed Isulek in the eyes before charging him. With a war cry, he plunged forward, stabbing his spear at Isulek's stomach. Isulek swung his shield outward, parrying the pike to the side. He thrust his own spear forward only to have the other Uruk block it. The Uruk then slammed forward, ramming his shield into Isulek's own. He did it again. Isulek stumbled backwards as the gravel beneath him moved. The other Uruk slammed it again and sent Isulek off his feet.

"Die maggot!" said the Uruk as he threw his entire weight at a downward jab at Isulek's throat.

Ursa recoiled at the sight.

Isulek however, rolled to the side. His enemy's spear was planted deep into the soil. It took only a moment for the Orc to rip it back out, but by then, Isulek had hammered the spear with the front of his shield. Isulek kicked the Uruk in the shin and then pulled himself up. As he did, he rammed the blunt of his shield into the Uruks' mouth, sending blood spurting out of it. He followed it up by launching his spear forward. The Uruk's life came to an end as the tip of Isulek's spear lodged in his throat.

"Weak!" said Isulek, "Who will face me next?"

Ursa immediately said, "I tire of these games. This legion is now the shame of Mordor and I have traded my own for glory. I hereby claim this fortress in the name of Ursa the Weakling!"

The other Uruk were mixed in response. Some merely stood in shock and horror. Others were enraged and protested in all manner of foul language.

She stood with her armored forces beside her, Isulek being the closest. It struck an intimidating pose.

"This is not a request," she said, hoping the sweat of her brow went unnoticed, "Unless any more of you wish to die? Oh, and make no mistake, no other captain will take you now. You are humiliated and word spreads that your officers were cursed. The same goes for you. I care not for curses. My life has been cursed since the day I was born. I care only that my army is ever expanding and that a swift death comes to those who would oppose me. So… what say you?"

Some of the smaller Uruk, fearful and fidgeting, ran forward. They chose to disappear into the back of Ursa's ranks, hiding from the judgmental gaze of their peers.

Ursa whispered to Isulek to continue the bravado. She turned away to go greet her new followers, attempting to nonchalantly wipe away the perspiration on her body.

Isulek and his spearman walked forward.

He said, "Tell me, was Olg the Boarheaded worthy of you? Did he not kill those who failed for petty reasons? If his Grog wasn't cold enough, he gut the cook? If his archer missed the shot, he killed the archer. Is it not a surprise he is dead? Your numbers would be halved in a season. Our captain punishes only traitors and rewards loyalty with grog, new weapons, and a place in the ranks."

Ursa returned now to stand beside Isulek. She tried her best to contain her beaming admiration for all he had done.

She said, "You were treated as slaves! So I say to you now, rise up Uruk! It is through me you will survive!"

The Uruk seemed less enraged by now, as if they were at last considering their situation. Many began to walk forward. This time, many of the tallest and most muscular of the ranks marched forward. Uruk of all statures soon followed. Ursa would need them all: archers, warriors, beast-keepers, cooks, blacksmiths, and strategists.

She would have them all. Right now, she was witnessing the creation of her legacy. Not long ago, her future had fallen into shambles. Now, her rival had fallen and her army was spectacular.

Ursa made the march back to camp, surrounded by a sea of high-spirited Uruk exclaiming cheers and all manner of boasts. Tomorrow, she would return to Olg's fortress to begin making modifications to its layout, as well as invest time in selecting officers for her army.

The Uruk party soon reached their old camp and dispersed. After escorting her to the front of her building, Isulek turned to go and sleep at his own quarters.

"Isulek," said Ursa, stopping him in his tracks. "Thank you for everything."

Isulek said, "Humph. I have been understanding, going along with your cowardly plans."

Ursa grimaced.

He added, "Whether I approve or not, I respect your victory. I will continue to follow you and expect great things."

"Isulek…."

Ursa smiled as she watched him walk away. Then she looked up at the tower. Her chipper expression vanished and was replaced with one of emptiness. Despite her desire to simply avoid the tower that night, she knew she had a duty to visit it and respect the alliance.

* * *

In a few minutes, she was at the highest section of her tower, where the Ranger was waiting for her.

Ursa stood there for the longest time, waiting for him to speak.

At last, Talion looked up at her. There was barely enough light to see her face, but he could see she was distant, though not as much as he had expected. He deduced this by the fact she looked somewhat fearful of what he might say.

Talion said, "What news?"

Ursa said, "It is done. I have taken over the Fortress of Udakruk. We dismantled the gates and have detailed maps of it all. If an uprising takes place, we shall be ready to face it. Tomorrow, the fortress will be truly mine."

Talion said, "I did not expect it to fall so quickly. Nevertheless, keep a guard around you at all times. Treachery must be expected."

Ursa nodded and then remained silent.

The ranger said, "I have stirred up trouble at some of the Eastern camps. It should alleviate any suspicions that I had some part in all of this."

Ursa said, "You are most wise. I will see that my part of this bargain is reached without fail."

She then said, "Will that be all my lord?"

Talion seemed unsure how to answer her question, but at last, he nodded.

Ursa bowed lightly and turned to head back down the stairway.

It was then she heard Talion's voice.

"I did not think you would come."

Ursa turned around in surprise.

She said, "I promised. I have no intention of desecrating your decision to spare my life."

Talion said, "That remains to be seen."

Ursa's eyes narrowed and she nodded woodenly.

"Forgive me," she said, "I do not wish to tire you with unfulfilled promises. I will simply act from now on and let you judge the results."

"I do not hate you," said the Ranger.

Ursa's eyes widened at his words. She was surprised how much such simple words could affect her. It shook her perception of the Ranger, drawing her to cling to some small hope that their alliance would not be destined for a dark conclusion.

"My lord?"

Talion seemed uncomfortable now. It was all over his face, just how much he was struggling here. Yet, she understood what it was trying to do. It was… cute.

"It is late. Get some rest little Uruk, a great struggle lies ahead of us."

Ursa nodded and wished him sweet dreams.

* * *

After she was long and gone, the Wraith showed himself in front of Talion.

"That will do," said the Wraith, "If only you knew how to better handle such things. You will leave her in utter confusion at this rate."

Talion said, "It is not in my interest to cater to her happiness. Leave her to her business and me to mine."

The Wraith said, "Unless you overcome the turmoil in your heart, this alliance will only grow worse."

Talion asked, "Explain yourself."

The Wraith said, "You degrade and belittle her one day. The next, you give her hope for your affections. Need I remind you that you threatened her life, only to in another moment, call her 'fair'?"

Talion said, "It was not a compliment and if she has any sense at all, she will know that."

The Wraith said, "What is there to understand? That you both despise and care for her? End this ridiculous prattle. That half-Orc is your ally. You need not treat her as a brother-in-arms, with kinship and devilish camaraderie. Nor, should you isolate her, practically begging her to end the alliance. A simple respect based on shared interests is all that is necessary. That is how you and I have operated all this time. Let her be no different. Now do you understand?"

Talion, whose brow was terribly furrowed, was utterly exasperated. He wanted greatly to debate the Wraith on all his accusations, yet knew he had no argument to match his.

"I get it," he said, "That aside, let me say this: I never had any desire to form a friendship with her. I thought I made that clear. So banish such a vile thought from your mind."

The Wraith said, "I'll remember that when I see you bringing her flowers while declaring your hatred for her."

"Enough you wretched ghost. I-"

"Keep your voice low Talion" said the Wraith playfully, "We are in enemy territory."

Talion scowled as his comrade vanished. The Wraith said nothing else the rest of the night. As Talion made the perilous journey back to his secluded ivory tower, he fumed at the Wraith's teasing. If he were not an immortal spirit, he would pay dearly. Still, Talion agreed that a more professional mindset was necessary when dealing with Ursa. For whatever reason, he doubted it would go as smoothly as he hoped.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : Thank you for reading and please look forward to the next chapter. Reviews are welcome.


	7. The Rising Power and the Civil War

**Chapter 7. The Rising Power and the Civil War**

"Uglug will pay for this. I will take everything from him. I'll have the head of every Uruk he sends against me lined up, each on a pike. Then when he has nothing, he'll show his ugly face and I'll hack it off."

"Broll is to blame. Don't worry sir, his days are numbered."

"Bah!" said the other Uruk, "That's what you said when Ozog challenged him. Now I am down a captain."

The Uruk who spoke this was incredibly tall and muscular, even compared to other great Uruk. His skin was a dark green, with black blotches. His right eye was partially concealed beneath a growth that had overtaken part of his face. He had on a large iron helmet with a human skull embedded in the center of it. Two black metal horns protruded from the top and a steel-protector ran down his jaw to his chin. His entire body was clad in black, rigid armor. In his left hand was a huge spear, with a length of ten feet and in is right was a shield with various blades protruding from the front of it. It was rusted with blood.

He was Belos Ironguard, the greatest combatants of the Warchiefs. None now lived that could challenge him.

As he and his strategist conspired, an Uruk brought up a bit of news.

"Strange tidings Chief. Ursa the Ugly has killed Olg and taken his army."

Belos immediately dropped his previous train of thought, and turned to face the Uruk. He reached out and grabbed the messenger by the throat.

Belos said, "Say that again."

"Ursa-"

Belos tossed the messenger, sending him hurtling into the wall behind him. Ozog began to breathe harder as he worked himself up into a frenzy.

He said, "That wretched filth continues to live?! I should have killed her long ago! Now you tell me she has killed Ozog's replacement?! What lie is this?!"

The messenger, coming to his senses, had enough sense to not say anything. He simply shook his head in fear.

The strategist said, "Do not worry about that half-Orc. You can kill her at anytime, but Broll will not fall so easily."

Belos said, "You cannot understand my hatred for her. Yes, with no effort, she can be slain. Yet…she…lives. Olg is dead. Always, she survives and feeds off the strong. She nourishes herself off of my mercy. I must pluck off this mosquito before I catch its fever."

"You see her as a threat?"

"I see her as a sickness. She is a she-Orc, she is of dirty blood, and she is but a sickly pup who has deemed herself a great Warg. Alas, if Broll were not so bold! We will deal with him quickly. Then… then I will destroy Ursa the Weakling."

* * *

At the first light of dawn, Ursa and half her forces returned to the Fortress of Udakruk. Her first order was to replace Olg's banners with several of her own, the largest of which was at the front gate. The gates themselves, previously dismantled, were repaired. Afterwards, she began alterations in the base. She had the Caragorn cages moved to outside the base, to a nearby camp. Ursa had the Morgai Fly cut down and doused in flames by armored Uruk. She had additional archers placed throughout camp, with a strategic gap set for Talion to travel by rooftop safely. Additionally, she made preparations for the building of new barracks, an armor forge, and an astronomy tower.

Despite all the expensive preparations needed, Ursa appeared notably excited to her men. It was to be expected. Compared to her previous base, Udadruk was massive and well-fortified. Still, she kept a garrison deployed at the old base.

Next Ursa began the matters of rankings. She mixed her forces with Olg's. She wanted them to mingle and see that they were relatively the same despite working for the infamous half-Uruk. A bigger priority however was the matter of promotions. Isulek would naturally remain her 1st in command. What of the 2nd? She kept her previous 2nd in command in her old base. As for the army at Udadruk, she would hold trials and interviews. There would be two ways to be promoted. The first way was through trial of combat. For this contest, wooden weapons were used in place of steel. Still, popularity and charisma amongst the Uruk was also considered. The second way to be promoted was by showing knowledge of tactics. Strategists would primarily be promoted to the rank of sergeant, with only a few of the less popular ones serving simply as Ursa's private tacticians.

Ursa's remodeling and ordering of forces was a long, grueling process. It took nearly a month. As her new watchtower was yet to be completed, only once did Talion risk visiting her during this time. That was three weeks into her endeavors.

Ursa was washing away dirt from her face. Dust storms were frequent in the area. She wished she could transfer to a more desirable location. She heard that _Nurn was lush and beautiful, with cool winds and shimmering waters. Still, it was destined to become unsavory as Mordor's cultivation and slave trade grew in the area._

Her thoughts soon wandered to the Ranger. She wondered who Talion was. What was one man doing facing the entirety of the Orc army? Why was he hunting the Black Hand in particular? What was his connection with the Wraith and what powers were he capable of? She did not know. His face, rugged and handsome as it was, bore a cold yet fragile gaze. What tormented his soul to lead him on such a perilous quest? One day she would ask him. For now, the only thing she could do was honor their alliance and work at forming a bond with him.

A moment later, as if summoned by her, the Ranger appeared.

"Send your guard away." he whispered.

Ursa nodded.

She called out, "Guards, you have cared for me well. We are well and guarded. Take an hour to eat and drink with your brothers."

The Uruk shrugged and said, "Fine by me."

As they wandered away from her chamber, Talion came fully into view.

He said, "I cannot risk these meetings. See to it your tower is constructed quickly."

Ursa said, "It will take another two weeks."

Talion said, "Then until that date is met, I will be scouting out my next target. I wish to no more about Belos and the Warchiefs. What do you know little Orc?"

Ursa said, "The Warchiefs stand above all Uruk. Only the hands of Sauron- the Black Captains surpass them. Five Warchiefs watch over Mordor: Belos Ironguard, Uglug the Cannibal, Buzzclaw the Irredeemable, Lezrag the Nightmare, and Longfang the Second Son. The Warchiefs have many captains under their command, meaning a thousand Uruk serve the Warchiefs through them. At such a position, Uruk rarely challenge them. The bodyguards, their closest captains, deal with any challenges while the Warchiefs do little, but oversee the fortresses. They are not well-liked for this and hide because they are not well-liked."

She continued, "Belos is considered the greatest warrior of all Uruk, though there may be greater serving under the Black Captains. As I have said, Warchiefs are unapproachable. They reside in iron fortresses and an army beckons to them always. Nevertheless, Belos broke into the fortress of the last Warchief: Axloff. He slew the Warchief, his bodyguards, and his Uruk legion. Belos fights with lance and shield I believe."

Ursa then said, "There was one factor that plagued his reign, other than myself according to him. Uglug the Cannibal had also been challenging Axloff when Belos stole his kill. When the war intensified, more Warchief positions were available. Uglug was made Warchief and yet still held a grudge against Belos. As Lord Sauron has commanded, Warchiefs may not attack each other, lest one behead his brothers in order to control the entire army. For all the bloodshed in the ranks, Sauron will not allow his Warchiefs to die so lightly. So Uglug and Belos engaged in a civil war by using their pawns. Their captains engage in open challenges with each other. They raid enemy bases at the dead of night, stealing valuable metals, slaves, and supplies. They place "worms" into the ranks of their foes, finding out what great hunt or bounty they can beat their enemy to. Belos' captains were stronger however, and Uglug faced defeat unto he recruited Broll."

She said, "Broll is likened unto Belos' in his youth. He killed Belos' captain Ozog in combat recently. While the Warchief's feuds might mean little, Broll is now killing captains so that he might be noticed by Belos and by doing so, challenge him for the title of Warchief. Likely, Uglug will send his greatest warriors to aid him. This is his ploy. Uglug has also been using you in a way. The chaos you have caused and the captains you have killed have brought chaos. Now Uruk captains are making recruiting efforts. Many are joining Broll, seeing promise and greatness in him. For months now, this bloody conflict has dragged on. I confess it has been fortunate for me that it has, as it has kept me from Belos' wrath. He is fixed on Broll. Even my ascension to power will not distract him. But make no mistake, as soon as Belos is dead, he will come for me."

Talion said, "You need him dead before then."

"I believe Broll would welcome my aid. I cannot risk it however. If Belos found out, I do not doubt his gaze would quickly shift over to me. I must take to hiding within these walls for the time being. However, I will not be idle. Our actions must be of espionage. We must aid Uglug and Broll without being noticed."

Ursa said, "I believe Broll will take time to gain more Uruk. Then he will return to challenge another of Belos' bodyguards. I wonder… will Belos' allow his officers to be spent or will he lower himself to this challenge much sooner?"

Talion said, "I will not wait for this new challenger to grow stronger. I will kill Belos' bodyguards myself and issue a challenge to him once they are dead."

Ursa said, "There are five you must deal with. I will point you to their locations. However my lord, these Uruk gained their position by defeating other great Uruk. I recommend preparation before engaging your foe."

Talion said, "You need not worry yourself about such things. I will gather intel, learn of their camps, and set ambushes for each of them. This effort will take time… to kill so many will take many weeks."

"We must risk it," she said, "I will see this fort as fortified as it can. I have a Worm of sorts in each army. I will keep eyes on them to see if something changes. I'm sorry I cannot do more for you."

Talion glared at her and said, "Worry only about your ascension. When Belos is dead, I expect you to be ready to accept your promotion."

When he was done speaking, Talion crept away through a window.

As she watched him leave, Ursa's thoughts went to the civil war. Its horrors persisted, yet she knew they must. If it ended, so would her life. The thought of the Warchief's wrath filled her with dread.

* * *

Another month had passed. Despite the completion of her new tower, Talion did not appear before her. She understood why and wondered at his hunt. Already, news reached her that one bodyguard was slain by the Gravewalker. Meanwhile, the bodyguard Raaz the Ghoulslayer prepared to challenge Broll in combat. Ursa wondered if they should risk it and aid Broll.

* * *

It was a night of a full moon she came into contact with the Ranger once again. It would be the last time she would seem him as she was.

"My lord" said Ursa, her eyes bearing a warm affection, "It is good to see you."

Talion gazed at her, seeming to analyze her and search her words for any ploy.

At last, he said, "No doubt you know Raaz is dead."

Ursa said, "Word of it has reached me."

Talion said, "Vangluze is also dead, as of this afternoon. Belos will begin to fear, knowing his enemy attacks him from both fronts."

Ursa said, "Will it be enough to draw him out?"

Talion said nothing.

She then said, "I am sorry to ask this of you, but… never mind. Broll will not fail. Ozog was the strongest of Belos' captains after all."

"You worry he will come after you? Even if Broll dies, are not my actions worthy of his attention? He should be minding what is left of his captains."

"You are correct," she said, "Forgive me, many thoughts plague me, yet it is you who risk your life in the frontlines. It is you I send to do assassinate my own."

Talion said, "This is true. However, you must not give in to self pity and doubt. I need a Warchief I can command. I have gone through too much trouble to have you fall now. So then, we will continue to fight as we always have."

"My lord…" she said.

Talion grimaced and said, "Enough with your affectionate gazes, they disgust me. It is merely in my best interest that you live. Understood?"

"Of course," she said, still beaming at him.

"If that is what you consider kindness, then you have a twisted definition of it."

Ursa said, "I am pleased with whatever kinship you offer, as little as it may be."

"Have you know one else?" he asked.

"I have Isulek," said Ursa, "He may not say it, but he has been loyal. I have always been able to count on him."

"Is that why he ran upon our first meeting?"

She said, "He was merely protecting the other Uruk."

"Is that so?" said Talion, "You are forgiving… even whilst surrounded by enemies on all sides."

Ursa said, "It has been so as long as I can remember."

Talion turned away towards the window. At last, he said, "I do not know about all sides, but I have lived much of my life with the Black Gate before me. Always there was a sense of impending doom. The gates needed merely to open and the forces of darkness would consume us."

Ursa said, "That must have been frightening."

He said, "You learn to accept it. A ranger draws his sword without fear, and is willing to lay down his life to protect the free people of Middle Earth. That is the oath I pledged, that is the oath we all pledged."

"You are most brave Lord Talion." said Ursa, "I know you tire of me saying this, but I am grateful for your aid… As I am… for your friendship."

"Friendship?" he asked, "I am no friend of yours Orc. I will not suffer to hear such a bold claim. I was foolish to say so much to an Orc. My mind should be on the tomorrow's kill."

"Wait!" she said.

Her words did not reach him as he began his flight across the rooftops.


	8. The Stolen Eye and the Warchief's Savage

**Chapter 8. The Stolen Eye and the Warchief's Savagery**

It was a curious thing how the closer to the Black Gates one walked, the more the sky seemed to turn blood red. Here at the desert between Gondor and the land of Mordor the weather lived in a state of confusion. Clouds and overcast were common, but they never left blue skies in their departure. The sky was a somber shade of grey, and at its worst, a sunburned shade of rust.

Such a red sky was the one that looked down on Talion today. He moved through a valley of jagged rocks and cracked earth. There was never a moment to rest in this desert. Uruk patrols were around every corner. Caragorn packs were never far off. Even worse, a mighty Graug, a creature of great stature and powerful arms, could be lurking up ahead. Orc patrols had long given up on taking them down. Too many were lost in efforts to slay these titans.

"I am grateful for your aid… and… for your friendship."

Her words had been repeating themselves in his head for the past seven days.

"Friendship? I am no friend of yours Orc."

Those had been his words to her.

It would be a lie to say he regretted them, but he could not deny it made him reflect the contents of his own heart.

 _If Uruk are a hateful, merciless race, then what am I?_

 _Am I even human anymore?_

"Where is your mind Talion?" asked the Wraith, appearing beside him.

"Thinking up the death of our next target. Where is yours? You have been given many answers, and far more to question."

"I will consider the memories we have unraveled, but enough time has slipped away from us. We must know if Broll has slain his captain."

Earlier, their hunt for Belos' bodyguards had come to a sudden stop when they had stumbled on an old comrade of Talion's who might be of assistance to him in the future. Shortly after, a strange creature called Gollum had caught their interest. It had been entranced by the Wraith, who it called "The Bright Lord". Gollum led them to several old ransacked relics belonging to the Wraith. Touching these relics flooded both men with memories' of the Wraith's past life. He was an elf, and had some involvement with the old war. The Wraith wished to pursue more relics, but Gollum had slipped away. They could have easily tracked him, but both realized it would have to wait. Something told them that their slinky friend would show up again when the time was right.

Now they made the journey back to the Uruk camps. Only about four months ago, Gondor had lived and prospered under the great stone fortresses. Families had lived there and some attempts at farming had even been successful. The Black Gates were near, but many risked it so the guard could stay close to their loved ones.

Then, on that fateful day, the Black Gates opened and unleashed all manner of doom. The fortresses were taken for the great Warchiefs and captains. The monuments of great Gondor captains were desecrated. The wood of farmers' homes was used for fuel and the crops were devoured in a few days. Like locusts, the Uruk devoured humanity's work. The curse of Mordor seemed to spread, tainting the land with a dry heat and stealing any green that had made home there. Now even the remnants of old halls and towers became camp for Uruk. Every corner of the land housed them.

* * *

Talion snuck about a camp belonging to one of Belos' dead bodyguards. He needed information on his next target and if he was lucky, one of the bodyguards had claimed the camp.

As he crept along a small valley ridge, he heard voices of Uruk below. One was whipping a slave while the other two watched.

An Uruk said, "This is our entertainment? A big ol' execution is about to start and we're stuck here watching some dirty little slaves?"

"Talion" said the Wraith silently to his host.

"I know"

He leapt down with his dagger drawn. He ran it through the skull of the whip-bearing Orc. The Orc instantly fell dead. Talion leapt forward, kneeing one Uruk in the gut. He pulled out his sword as the other Uruk swung at him. Talion blocked the goblin's blade, elbowed him in the face, and then rammed the side of his blade into the Uruks' bare stomach. As blood gushed out and the Uruk shrieked, Talion spun his sword and took off his head. The last Uruk panicked, but Talion grabbed hold of him before he could run for it.

Talion vanished and in his stead, was the Wraith. He said, "Do not resist!'

The Wraith's presence entered into the fearful goblin's mind. He tore through it crudely, stealing any memory that proved useful. After releasing his grip from the Uruk, the Wraith vanished once more. Talion slid his sword into the grunt's brain, leaving him and the Elf free to discuss matters.

The frightened slaves began to stand up.

"Thank you ranger," said the slave, "I wish we had your strength and courage."

Talion said, "Take these Uruk's daggers and flee down the southern valley. Few Uruk patrol here."

"Thank you" they said before making their escape.

"Talion," said the Wraith, "Our plan is in peril."

"What do you mean?" said the ranger.

The Wraith said, "Broll failed. He fled from his foe and was captured. Now he will be executed."

Talion said, "Then his gaze will shift to our ally."

"Talion…" said the Wraith, his voice uncharacteristically fragile.

He continued, "He did not wait. He overtook her base and stripped her of command. She will be executed along with Broll… today."

"Impossible", said Talion, "Where is this execution?"

"In the arena of Skamma."

"Then let us be off."

The Wraith said, "Talion, she may be dead already. Free her and you risk showing your allegiance. Go into that arena and you face Belos and his great captains. Even then will you risk it?"

"You are correct. Belos who we have worked so dearly to draw out has revealed himself at last. As for the Orc, it was you who pushed for this alliance."

"I am merely telling you the dangers we will face. Truth be told, I approve."

"Then let us make haste. Even the Caragorn will not match us."

Talion flew forward. As his foot came into contact with the ground, a pale light pressed against the heel of his boot. Talion kicked forward with the strange power launching him like an arrow. The terrain around him became hazy. He saw a stone wall up ahead. His feet danced across it, losing no speed. He was over it and onto a main road. A patrol of Uruk took notice and charged after him. The ranger paid them no attention, and won the contest of endurance. The skies became grim as he neared his target. Much of the camps were stirring after his sighting, but Talion was no longer with them. He saw the mud-crusted, earthen walls of Skamma. He ran up the walls. As the Wraith's powers ran dry, he continued to scale it just as easily. The ribs of slain beasts jetting out of the arena's sides provided him with something to grab hold of. He reached the top of the wall and looked around. A host of archers were positioned up on the wall with him, with others in a guard tower on the other side of the arena.

A large crowd was gathered to see the execution. Enthroned in a central booth was Belos. He was encased in high-grade armor and clutching a long pike. His great bodyguards sat beside him, with their own guard close at hand. Talion knew he was about to walk into his hardest fight yet.

He looked down to see where his Orc was. There was a line of Uruk in the middle of the arena floor. A pale Uruk stood behind them, with a massive spiked axes in hand.

Amidst the crowds' cheering, Belos stood up from his throne. The Uruk became silent as the Warchief made his speech.

"These Uruk dared to challenge my power. Now, they stand before you for our sport. State now their crimes!"

An orange-skinned Uruks said, "Dush the Bragger served as 1st in command to Broll Greyskin. He conspired against the great Belos Ironguard."

Dush was an Uruk with pale skin, with an almost a bluish tint. He looked completely unnerved by the execution.

Next the announcer said, "Beside him stands Ratbag the Cowardly. He is a failure amongst Uruk, and shamed himself by hiding Broll."

Ratbag, a small green Uruk with brown hair, said, "'Hiding' is hardly the word. Ratbag was just stalling him while the great Warchief made his way there. Heh heh."

The orange Uruk said, "Besides him is Ursa the Weakling. A she-Orc of dirty blood. She murdered Olg, a proud captain of Uruk. Then she conspired to kill Belos himself. Such arrogance from such a pathetic worm offends my great Chieftain!"

Ursa stood up apprehensively. She was ragged and exhausted. She could have easily been mistaken with a Mordor slave broken from a cruel taskmaster. Her hands were bound in chains that pulled them up to a wooden beam above her. Her bare legs were whipped and shredded. They trembled as her name was announced. Her face was stained in tears and blood.

Up above, Talion was preoccupied with slaying archers. He knew he needed all of them dead before he began his ground attack or they would pin him with arrows as he fought.

Talion cursed as he realized Belos' throne was too far for him to drop and assassinate him. Barbed bones were scattered about it and there was nowhere to climb. He would have to first go to Ursa's aid then.

Belos said, "I will not suffer these swine to live. Gut them!"

The white executioner did not hesitate. Through its mask of tattered wrappings, its cat-like pupils dilated at the order. It lifted its rusted axe. The executioner positioned itself behind Dush. As the Uruk whimpered for his life, the executioner knelt him down, pinning his head to the side. His axe came down and ended the goblin's life.

Ratbag was next.

"Wait, this is a mistake. Ratbag ain't some traitor! Ratbag is—"

Belos whispered something to his announcer.

The announcer stood up and said, "The half-Orc is not fit to stand beside Broll. Kill her next."

"Curse them!" said Talion. He had been searching for a good vantage point to take a shot at the executioner. Now time had abandoned him.

Ursa was dragged away from Belos and switched with Ratbag. Her eyes were frozen in shock. The executioner grabbed her neck with a powerful grip. She was placed on her knees. She looked up at Belos. She could see a large grin plastered across his face and his frightening grey eyes gazing directly at her. She gulped. The executioner pushed her neck down. She felt blood drip off of the axe as it was angled over her head. She let out a small shriek as the blade gently touched her neck. Then she heard it… the bloodcurdling silence before the axe landed its blow. Her mind drew a blank.

VWIICK!

A buzzing whizzed past her ears. The executioner roared as a luminous arrow planted itself in its shin.

Her face was filled with surprise.

 _Talion?_

The ranger flew forward. Time seemed to slow down for Ursa as she saw him dash across the sand of the arena. His hair rippled in the wind and she saw the sun reflect off his shimmering sword as he pulled it back for a deathblow. The pale executioner turned unexpectedly to Ursa. It swung the axe horizontally at her. Ursa yelped and ducked below it. She scrambled to the side, giving Talion a view of his target. Talion's blade slammed into the edge of the axe. It was a miracle it had not shattered.

The Uruk did not taunt him like most did. It merely cackled.

Talion freed himself and dodged another blow. The executioner was fierce and launched a surprisingly fast barrage. Talion did not dare cross blades again. As the last axe swing buried itself in the sand, Talion placed his foot down on the weapon, and with the other hand thrust his sword at his opponent. The executioner grabbed the blade and then swung a fist at Talion. Talion was knocked breathless, but had the sense to dodge another swipe of the axe. He rolled to the side to evade it and immediately struck the Uruk in the back of its leg. He did even suffer the executioner to shriek in pain as it collapsed. Talion jumped to his feet and swung down into the side of the Uruk's neck.

Quickly, he turned to the prisoners. He moved first for Ursa, but then changed his focus to Broll.

He cut the Uruk's bonds with his blade and said, "Whether we be friend or foe, Belos must die. Agreed?"

"Yes," said Broll, "I will save you for last ranger!"

Talion released Ratbag. The green Orc said, "Mighty decent of you. Now how do we escape?"

The ranger ignored him. He heard cries of "Gravewalker" and "Kill him! Kill the ranger!" No doubt Belos was sending a host of enemies down the walls of the arena by now. He cared not.

Talion cut Ursa's bonds. She looked up at him and said, "You came… We must flee! There are too many. My lord?"

Talion was frozen. His thoughts filled with questions and his emotions seemed to turn to madness. He looked at her face and saw Belos' mark on it. Blood was leaking down her cheeks from her right eye, or rather where it had been. The empty, mutilated socket was evidence of the crude surgery that had been performed on her. Her shattered complexion looked up at him, waiting on his words. Staring at her was like looking at a proud tree whose long branches were ripped out by the wind. Her expression would forever haunt him.

"He will pay," said Talion.

Ursa's eye widened.

"Take his weapon," said Talion to Broll.

Broll grabbed hold of the rusted axe.

"Defend them," said Talion.

He flew up the arena wall and into the Uruk crowd. As they all scattered around him, Talion knocked over a carton of Grog. He killed an Uruk and then cut free a barrel. He kicked it off the edge with enough force to break through the bone shards that made up the crowd's fence. It landed down in the arena.

Meanwhile, Belos was slaying the approaching Uruk. Already three were dead, but he would not last much longer as they surrounded him. Talion leapt down off from the stadium seating, and plunged his blade into a spearman.

"You two," he said toward Ursa and Ratbag, "Roll the barrel to the gate!"

Talion traded blows with the Uruk legion that surrounded him. Perhaps twenty were around him. Taking on so many was a great risk, but he kept his calm. These numbers were no stranger to him. He danced between them. As he tore open one foe, he immediately sprung for another. Uruk in the back of the group suddenly found themselves facing him. He leapt off of shields, stunning them the Uruks with a kick. A quick flurry punctured the weak armor of the spearmen's backs. Suddenly, an arrow would kill a javelin-thrower creeping behind the armored soldiers. The black blood of his enemies poured out around him. The ranger twisted and weaved, his dark form overtaken by a white ghost for a moment as he sent a blast of energy into opponents. Amidst it all, the Uruk would attempt to gang up on him. He seemed to know instinctively where every Orc was. Just as their swords reached him, his own weapon turned to block them. He grabbed one by the wrist and tossed him, then ducked avoiding another's swing. He took out his dagger and cut the throat of those downed. He parried an incoming swing and ran his sword through the Uruk's thin armor. Talion immediately pulled it out, dumping out the Uruk's intestines as he did.

"It's done" said Ratbag as he and Ursa reached the gate.

"Away from the gate!" roared Talion before rolling backwards away from a sword jab.

The three prisoners scrambled away from the location. Talion pulled out his bow and charged the arrow. A white fire wrapped itself around the arrow's shaft. He fired it and was blinded by a great light. The gate was obliterated, and flames were scattered around the heart of the explosion.

"Gravewalker!" said a deep voice.

Ursa felt her blood run cold. She slowly turned around to face him. A colossal figure was striding towards them. Belos had his great shield and spear in hand. Around him were his captains and a legion of his finest Uruk. The Warchief had not left his fortress unprepared. A large grin was upon his face, showing a set of wretched fangs.

"Go"

Ursa turned to the ranger.

"Go," he repeated, "I will hold them off. Belos wants you three dead and so you are of use to me. Broll, you will protect my spoils or I will kill you slowly. Hide wherever you must and await my command."

Broll said, "Only Uglug may command me. However, I'll escort them as payment for saving my life. Then all debt is paid."

"So be it" said Talion in irritation.

Ursa said, "My l- ranger… escape with us. We can live to fight another day!"

Talion asked, "What are you doing? Go quickly!"

Ursa whispered, "Please… I cannot bear to lose you."

Talion said, "I will return."

He turned away from her and aimed his blade to the side. He marched boldly forward to the armored ranks of his nemesis.

"Why have you freed my prisoners Gravewalker?" asked Belos.

"To spite you. On your grandest day, you thought to revel in your supposed victory, and opened yourself up to me."

"Killing you will be worth more than any traitor. Your death will secure my fame."

Talion said, "Death? I do not fear death. It is my closet ally in the shadow of Mordor."

Belos said, "Perhaps it would be fitting to let my Uruk kill you. Test your metal. Ah, but this glory must be mine. I will not share it."

Talion charged towards his foe. He took notice of the blades on the shield. He would not be able to jump it without injuring himself. Belos' spear came flying forward at Talion. Talion dodged to the side and came forward with his sword. Belos' quickly blocked with his shield. He then spun around, sending his spear at Talion's throat. Talion pressed his hand to the flat of his sword and deflected it. He moved in close in now, working to get to Belos' left. He swung his sword and it bounced off of his enemy's shield. Belos rammed the shied forward. Talion weaved around it, barely missing the blades. He pulled out his dagger as he swung his sword. Belos' spear came crashing against it, and Talion jabbed his dagger at Belos' neck. His opponent's height worked against the ranger. The dagger bounced off of the top of his back armor. Belos abandoned his spear and grabbed Talion by the throat. Talion swung his dagger at his opponent's fingers, but was interrupted by a head butt. He was left dazed for a moment only for a punch to send him hurtling backwards.

As he recovered, he saw Belos charge at him, a spear with the speed of a cavalry charge backing it up. He quickly rolled to the side. As his foe tried to slow down, Talion aimed at his enemy's vulnerable back. He ducked under Belos back swing and then kicked off the side of Belos' shield. His dagger came in between the plates of his chest armor, at the back of the collarbone. Black blood poured out of Belos. Belos grabbed hold of Talion now and picked up him without any effort. He slammed him into the ground and delivered a kick to his stomach.

Talion howled in pain, feeling his ribs splinter from the blow. He looked to see his sword lying beside him. There would be no time. He saw Belos, in his fury, descending upon him. He summoned the Wraith's arrow and shot it at the Warchief's heart. The arrow bounced harmlessly off of his chest piece, but it was enough to push back the chief a few feet. The Wraith stretched out his hand and sent a blast of light at the Uruk. Strange wisps began to torment the Uruk.

"What is this?" asked Belos.

Talion grabbed hold of his sword and charged at the Warchief.

"You are open Uruk!" he cried as he thrust forward his sword.

The sword bounced off of the Uruk's shield.

Quietly, Belos said, "You think your trickery will keep me from killing you?"

 _He broke out of it?_

Belos' shield rammed into Talion. The ranger blocked the blow with his sword. As he was knocked backwards, blood ran out of his body. Spikes had cut into his arm, side, and chin. He reached for his sword, but Belos' foot smashed down on it.

His sword and shield in hand, he smiled as he looked down at his prey.

Talion's gaze hardened. He pulled out the shard of his old sword and fluttered forward with the Wraith's speed. Belos' slammed his shield forward again, but Talion had vanished. He came at Belos' side only for the same shield to come down on him. He rolled back.

 _He can follow my movements. How?_

Talion's eyes widened in shock. He looked down at his chest. An iron pole was rammed through it, the blade protruding out from behind him. Blood spilled out as his he felt the life leaving him.

Belos said, "You are quick human, but I have dueled with the Black Captains. You are nothing compared to them."

Talion fell on his knees. The life was leaving him.

 _I cannot die here. I refuse!_

He pulled himself back out of the spear. The dagger was still firmly in his hand. He twisted to the side. He ducked under Belos' spear thrust and launched at his neck. The shield came bearing down on him once again. Talion tore himself through the blades of the shield and climbed to the top of it. With a great cry, he swung his dagger down. All his rage and hate was in the swing. He would not rest until this Uruk was dead.

* * *

Broll lead Ursa and Ratbag down a back road, until they came to a chain of mountains. They did not stop to regain their breath. The wolves of Mordor were near them. Wargs were scurrying up the hills, following the scent of the escaped Orcs. Hunting parties of Uruk shrieked and roared behind them.

At last, they lost their pursuers. Now a small cavern, home to bats and other creatures, would be their hiding place until they dared to make the journey to a safe campsite.

Ursa peered out at the cave entrance, at the grey skies it enclosed. Her red eye reflected the somber setting. The other Uruk looked at her occasionally. She hadn't said anything since they'd entered the cave. Her thoughts had been on Talion. Her stomach was turning as she thought about him.

 _He promised he wouldn't die. Talion is strong. He will not stop until his enemy is dead. I will see you again my lord, when this is all over._

 _You will win. I know it._

At last, she managed a smile.

* * *

At the arena of Skamma, the Uruk were crowded around the gate. They waited silently as the Chief approached them. He stopped and let out a might wail. He stretched out his hand and presented them with his trophy. The head of the ranger he held in his hand.

"The Gravewalker was weak. He died the death of a dog, unfit as an opponent for even my captains. Was I to fear this worm? Let us see if he is truly immortal. Let his head come to life on the head of a pike. It will be most amusing."

The Uruk laughed and then began to chant.

"Belos! Belos! Belos! Belos!"

The chant would echo throughout the Uruk military, signaling the death of the Ranger.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I've been dying to release this chapter as it helps move the plot into full gear. I do apologize for the length. Please leave a review. It's much appreciated.


	9. The Climb and the Immortal

**Chapter 9. The Climb and the Immortal**

A light, far surpassing the sun, blasted into his eyes. Fresh air, as painful as fire, poured into his lungs. The ranger gasped as he felt life return to his veins and the pain of his last memory slip away like a bad dream. He stood up and looked around him. He had returned to one of the Ivory Towers that made his home and served as the place of his resurrection. Between the tower pillars, he saw the barren landscape of Mordor appears as if rising out of the ground. He had returned the land of the living once more.

Talion looked out in the distance for a minute. He recalled his last moments of life. He felt his desperation as he made his final stand against the Warchief. After a shearing pain, the world had fallen to darkness.

Talion reached down to a bag where a spare sword, rusty dagger, and simple hunting clothes were stored. He quickly slipped the garments over his nude form. The ranger then leapt from the tower. The Wraith instinctively took form, and absorbed the hazardous fall. A great shock wave sprung from his location that sent dusts storm in all directions.

"No wounds from your last battle," said the Wraith, "and you are again robbed of your old gear. With your death, the rumors of your immortality will no longer be questioned. Let us use this chance to strike back at our enemies."

"We will in time," said Talion, "There is something I must do first."

* * *

Ursa was looking at an old, tattered map. It showed on it all the realms of Middle Earth. Her eyes followed after from Mordor up to the long mountain chain of the Misty Mountains. Her eyes turned to the east where was illustrated a great forest. It was Mirkwood.

 _A forest of such size… I cannot imagine. I cannot imagine the world outside of this desert._

Isulek walked in behind her.

He said, "I'm headed out. Rothead will come around. I'll return with a host of Uruk."

Ursa said, "Be safe."

As Isulek walked away, another figure entered the room.

Ursa froze in horror. Her heart began to pound. Had an assassin found her at last?

"Calm yourself," said a familiar voice, "If I intended to kill you, I would have done it long ago."

She quickly spun around. Her ranger had returned to her.

"In my heart, I'd hoped it was true," she said. A quivering smile crossed her face.

"Did you think I was dead? The name Gravewalker was not baseless."

"I was unsure. Belos… he paraded your head around all the camps. Even now, he keeps it as a trophy in his fortress."

"That would be perplexing to see," said Talion, "What would it be like to see yourself dead? Would I be horrified or find it comedic?"

Ursa said, "You have a dark sense of humor my lord."

Then she added, "It is good to see you. I feared you would not return. Alas, to more important matters! You will be happy to know that I—"

"Ursa"

Her eye widened as he uttered her name. Never before had he called her by it. Still, the shock was equally at his interruption. It felt like it had pierced her soul, as if it was laced in a cruel scrutiny.

Talion continued, "Our plans can wait… even if for a minute."

She looked at him. He winced as he saw the black eye patch decorating her face. The sight of it sickened him.

He walked up to her and knelt down. She looked at him with curiosity and anxiousness. Ursa was not prepared to see Talion in such a state.

He pulled back her bangs to get a better look at her eye patch. His fingers stroked it for a moment. Ursa wasn't as flustered as he had expected from his gesture. She seemed puzzled, or rather distant. Her eye was black at the lid. When was the last time she slept?

"My lord, what troubles you?" she asked, "Please do not worry over such things. I can still serve you just fine. I have done much while you were gone. Please, let us speak about our next course of action."

"Ursa!" he yelled.

She looked at him with surprise but not with fear.

Talion said, "I care not about our goals. Not while you are suffering in front of me."

He knelt his head against hers. Ursa did not recoil. She leaned forward against him. Her eye sunk down, almost vanishing from sight. Talion waited for her tears, the tears she so easily gave into. His mind began to panic as she remained unmoved. A subtle horror crept over him.

She said, "Thank you… Talion. It makes me happy to see your concern. However, I'm alright. Do not worry about me."

"Do not feign strength with me!" he said, "I am not some Uruk you need to impress. I know you. What he did was wrong and nothing will mend that. It is okay to cry on my shoulder if need be. So… don't hide it."

Ursa leaned up against his shoulder, her chin coming to rest atop of it. She shut her eyes and rested there for a time. At last, here eyebrows began to rise and a small frown crossed her lips.

She said, "It's enough to have you here. The loneliness was unbearable. Please, don't leave me alone again."

"I won't. I'll protect you from now on. I'll kill anyone that would seek to harm you."

* * *

Ursa now shared the past events of the last several days with Talion.

She said, "I did not expect Belos to attack on so many fronts. He was ready for Broll, for you, and for I. As soon as he seized Broll, he marched his forces onto my fort. My worms warned me minutes before he arrived. I sent Isulek to escort all my slaves out of the desert. By now, they have reached fairer lands. I fled on a back road, but Belos' Uruk were already there."

She continued, "After we parted ways, I thought my allies would abandon me. However, after I explained my plan to recruit potential allies, Ratbag and Broll seemed very interesting. No doubt, they wish to be Warchiefs one day. I had recently been connecting Brollsand other Uruk to Uglug's plot. From there, I found the alliance branched off to subtle supporters in various camps, many in the outer ring of the army. It was only a matter of finding them. Broll has managed to gather many of his Uruk once again. Uglug has not abandoned him. Indeed, I went to see him myself."

Talion asked, "You approached Uglug?"

Ursa grimaced. "He lived up to his name as a cannibal. Fortunately, he thought my flesh would be too sickly to eat. Right now, he is working to provide a small band of Uruk. They are made up of the crippled, the old veterans, and the sickly. Nevertheless, his contribution is generous. His desire to kill Belos' must be great. Isulek is also seeking allies, but it is difficult. With your… encounter, the Warchief has gained more loyalty than ever. Of course, that has its own advantage. The other Chiefs stir and are filled with jealousy. As he grows in power, Mordor conspires against him."

Talion thought to himself, "Even after all this, you continue to press forward. No, perhaps you are more adamant than ever little Orc."

He said out loud, "Two of his captains still live. I intend to slay them and issue a challenge to combat."

"You think it wise to face him head on?"

Talion said, "Alas, he is stronger than I could have imagined. Even my greatest attacks fell before him. I must find a way to slay him."

Ursa said, "He revels in combat. If he is drawn out by your challenge, why not be late? Attack him from afar and slip into the shadows. Wear him down, and then… deliver the killing blow."

Talion said, "Interesting. How will you be Warchief if I slay him? And what will your allies do if you take it and leave them nothing?"

She said, "I must challenge Broll for the position. I will need your aid. As for Ratbag, confront him and promise him the place of another Warchief. You must appear threatening. You need not hurt him, but he is like me… easily persuaded."

"When compared to Belos, slaying another Warchief seems a simple task."

Ursa said, "When we hid in the caves, we stumbled upon nest of Morgai flies. Broll started to sweat and insisted we leave. I know he fears them. I will see that we fight where they thrive. You need only fire one of your white arrows. His second retreat will forever destroy his reputation."

Talion said, "Or I could kill him on his way to your duel. If no one shows up, the position will be yours, will it not?"

"Perhaps," she said, "Now that it comes to it, he is still an ally. He protected me just as you ordered. Is his death really necessary?"

Talion said, "We will follow your plan as you wish. It will be amusing to see that pompous Uruk flee at the sight of insects."

Ursa smiled and said, "Your dark humor appears again."

The Ranger said, "Perhaps I've been hanging around the Uruk too long. Have I descended into daring the Gravewalker to gut my comrade?"

Ursa said, "The Uruk tell stories of how they imitated the call of Graug and sent you running. Unfortunately, an Uruk in each camp had the same story. Some suspicions arose."

Talion said, "Humph. Look at us… speaking about the workings of a plan we haven't accomplished the first step of. And finding humor at my own reputation. We are a sorry lot, you and I."

He then said, "It reminds me of shifts spent with my fellow rangers. My men always had a tale to tell, one more ridiculous than the last."

Ursa said, "You miss them."

Talion replied, "My heart aches for better days. Do not mistake me. I am not unhappy to spend this time conversing with you."

"Forgive me," he continued, "for what I have done to you. Though it is not my place to ask such a thing… not when it was my negligence that led to your capture."

Ursa quickly said, "Do not blame yourself. I do not. I knew the risks when I made this gamble. My lord, I hold no grudge against you."

He said, "I am fortunate… to have a friend in the land of Mordor."

Ursa gulped. She blinked several times at his words, buts said nothing more. Perhaps, had he said those words before Belos' had left his mark on her, Ursa would have expressed her joy. She would have beamed at him, and her cheeks would have flushed. Looking at her now, she seemed less affected by his words than he had hoped.

Talion stood up now. He said, "Dusk falls upon us. I must be on my way. I will see you soon. See to it your Uruk are not always close at hand."

"Farewell little Orc" he said as he took his leave.

"My lord…" said Ursa.

Talion froze in his tracks. He slowly turned to gaze at her.

She said, "I appreciate your kindness. Twice now you have saved my life, yet you also make effort to comfort me. Someday, I will repay that. I promise."

Talion said, "You owe me nothing. Just try to get some sleep."

Ursa nodded. After he left, her gentle demeanor quickly turned to machinery and conniving. She unraveled a small scroll that contained the names of the Uruk she hoped to recruit. With these, she would begin to rebuild her army. She memorized the name of each Orc. What they desired and what they could offer were subjects she would investigate. Not long ago, all her plans had been erased, yet she now continued on as if nothing had changed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** In this fanfic, I made it so Talion reappears without his clothes and gear as I found that more likely. Whether he, at some point, retrieves it is up for you to decide. If he didn't, it seems likely he replaces his hunter outfit from the tower with some new ranger attire at some point.


	10. The Silent Battlefield and The Fury

**Chapter 10. The Silent Battlefield and the Fury of Belos**

What had become of them since their reunion? The months seemed to vanish so quickly. The recruitment effort had dragged on so slowly. With Ursa unready to assume her role as Warchief, the Ranger turned his attention to the other chieftains. After weeks of hunting and preparation, he slew Buzzclaw and Longfang. Ratbag had agreed to betray Buzzclaw if Talion could get him promoted to bodyguard. Talion's efforts were somewhat suspicious as anyone who challenged Ratbag mysteriously died from invisible arrows. Soon, Ratbag drew out his chieftain and the ranger fought him in a prolonged duel. As for Longfang, the ranger had intended to have Ursa replace him so that Broll could be left to replace Bellos. He intercepted Longfang in a Grog hunt. He pinned the poor fellow to the ground with an arrow as the hulking beast charged him. Little was left of the flattened Uruk.

Unfortunately, as Talion soon realized, few would accept Ursa for replacing Longfang. Broll did not take the position of Warchief either, which was fortunate as he was Ursa's only chance at beating a prestigious captain. Ratbag's own rule was already under question. Few wanted to bodyguard "The Cowardly" and the one Uruk that agreed to later attempted to betray him. Ratbag spent the next several weeks hiding away in his fortress. He would be little help in the war front. Talion wished to have him give Ursa sanctuary and promote her to the rank of captain, but she refused. Ratbag had already become associated with the Gravewalker. She feared her treachery would become uncovered before even reaching the rank of Warchief. No, she would rebuild herself naturally, and only rely on Talion's help on the day of her duel.

At last, she was confident of her power. She now had a host of fifty Orc. It was not much, but it was enough for her to be once again recognized as captain. Before she revealed herself, Talion would deal with Belos' last remaining captains. A third had replaced the last he killed. He dealt with them as fast as possible.

It was not long before Belos caught wind of Ursa's dealings. Ursa quickly fled the desert and hid for the time being. With his bodyguards wiped out, Belos had no choice but to respond to the ranger's death threat.

* * *

The challenge to combat rang throughout the army. Through the chaos and frenzied state of things, Talion traveled to his ally's base. Deep in the desert, near a series of caverns, Ursa and her Uruk made their camp. Talion handed himself over to the Wraith in order to track her. He could see a series of illuminated footprints from the boots of the Orc.

As he returned to himself, the Wraith made conversation.

"Why are you visiting the half-Orc?"

"I see no reason not to."

The Wraith said, "You have been acting strangely since the execution. You are not yourself."

"Perhaps, I am not," said Talion, "Don't worry old man. I have killed my prey with all manner of efficiency."

"For now," said the Wraith.

He continued, "What has become of the spite you unleashed on her?"

Talion said, "It is been sometime since the execution. Why speak of this now?"

As the Wraith said nothing, Talion groaned and said, "I do not know. I was aimless in my rage. I took it out on her when it was meant for the Black Hand. I did not see that. I did not understand what I had done until it was too late."

Talion added, "She is a comrade. I should have treated her as one."

"Very well then," said the Wraith, "I do not suspect her of treachery. Just see to it that your empathy is not your undoing."

"I have not forgotten my mission. If I must sacrifice her for it, I will."

The Wraith seemed pleased by the answer as he did not say anything more.

* * *

HUUUUUUUUSHHHHH HUUUUUSSHH

Ursa looked around her in fear. She was about to call the guards, when she realized what the sound was. Talion had shown her before leaving on one of his hunts. It was a whisper the Wraith could throw in any direction and any distance. All enemies that visited it met a gruesome end. However, for her it was a symbol of his arrival and meant to meet him in an empty chamber of the cave system.

Ursa said to her guards, "I apologize, but I think I need some time to be a lone with my thoughts. You are relieved for the hour."

Ursa walked down to the empty room. Looking up, she saw the vague shapes of bats clinging to the ceiling. Nothing had stirred them. Was he here?

"You remembered," she heard him softly say.

Ursa spun around and gazed at Talion.

She said, "All our meetings and not once have I seen you walk up to me."

Talion said, "It is my greatest power… to sneak up on little Orcs. Ah, but you did not jump this time. What fun is that?"

Ursa smiled lightly and said, "At this rate, my reflexes will dull. I'm quite proud of how fast I can get to safety."

"You cannot outrun me."

He dashed at her and seemed to vanish entirely.

She then felt the hot breath of his tickle her ear. He was beside her now.

He whispered, "I will catch you."

Ursa froze. Her heart was fluttering. For a moment, her mind turned to the thought of Talion grabbing her by the arms and pinning her to the ground to have his way with her. She shook away her pleasurable fantasy.

Talion said, "You did not jump. How disappointing."

"That is…" she said, "Why do you insist on using me for your entertainment?"

Talion said, "I only tease. Feel free to do the same."

Ursa said, "Let's see… My lord laughs at his own humor. How shameful."

Talion said, "I… do… not. I find humor in your expressions is all."

"My expressions? … Ah right. Shall we speak of our strategy?"

Talion said, "If you wish."

She knelt down on the cool cave floor, in a spot the bats hadn't yet desecrated. Talion sat down beside her, with a hand resting on his knee.

Ursa said, "The Uruk grow anxious. I have told them it is only a matter of time before you kill Belos. Your killing of the other Warchief has convinced them I have made a reasonable prediction. I've also learned Broll is preparing a large force. He knows now he is no match for Belos, but he will be ready to take the fortress."

Talion said, "By tomorrow, Belos will be dead. I will have my revenge on him for all he has done to us."

Ursa said, "Be safe my lord. You may be immortal, but suffering death again and again is a cruel fate."

Talion looked over at Ursa. Under her eyes were black bags. Every time he had met her, he had seen them. What worried him even more was that she seemed a bit more ragged upon each visit. Her face seemed thinner and her lips were chapped. Her silky black hair which had shimmered upon their first encounter was uneven and without flow. Much of her bangs now acted as a veil for her eye patch.

Talion put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Soon you will be Warchief and we will rejoice."

Ursa's eyes lowered and she said, "We've come so far haven't we? I cannot see it, but I know when I stand at the throne room in the Fortress of Goth, I will understand."

Talion said, "I take my leave. Wait for news of my victory."

Ursa answered, "I will."

* * *

"Why have you freed my prisoners Gravewalker?" asked Belos.

"To spite you. On your grandest day, you thought to revel in your supposed victory, and opened yourself up to me."

"Killing you will be worth more than any traitor. Your death will secure my fame."

Talion said, "Death? I do not fear death. It is my closet ally in the shadow of Mordor."

A blade had soon punctured his chest.

 _I cannot die here. I refuse!_

His resolve had meant nothing before this grand Warchief.

Talion replayed their previous battle in his head. His foe was hearty and well armored. He had great speed and reflexes. Above all, he had a powerful will. Talion would have to break it before he could break Ironshield.

The challenge was to be in fort of one of his dead captains. It was a grand fort with many roofs to run across and plenty of traps just waiting to happen.

Belos marched in at the crack of dawn. He brought with him his armored battalion. Each of these Uruk would no doubt be a challenge for Talion to take one on one. If there was one matter of relief, it was that the captains that would have aided Belos were dead.

Talion watched the great Warchief stride into the camp. Many Uruk were already gathered here, either being stationed in the fort or coming to see the spectacle. A few had naturally fled, knowing they would be easy pickings for the Gravewalker. Still, far more were present. They believed the Gravewalker would again stand before Belos and face him head on.

Belos marched through the fort, gaining the applause of Uruk as he did. After circling it in its entirety, he and his Uruk entered the center of the Fort where a great wooden balcony stood. It was the second floor of the fort and had a deathly drop waiting for any who were unfortunate enough to slip.

Belos slammed his shield and spear together again and again. The clanging of his weapons was surprisingly powerful. It echoed throughout the base. It rang in Talion's ears. Soon the Chieftains' troops were riled up as well, and joined in. For several minutes, the horrific noise persisted.

When at last it stopped, Belos said, "The little ranger has challenged me once again. What a treat it will be to watch him fail a second time. This time I will torture him softly. No more will he challenge me. He will live as my prisoner and beg for death!"

The Uruk seemed to find this thought highly amusing. They began to laugh heartily.

"Today, one ranger still stands in Mordor! I will bring him on his knees. The last slave will join his brothers in this wasteland!"

The Uruk began to chant his name. They slammed their weapons and brought out war drums.

To the beat, the Orc shouted, "Belos! Belos! Belos! Belos! Belos!"

Talion shut his eyes and drowned out the noise in his meditation.

The Wraith whispered, "He is consumed by his rage. Let him cool off."

* * *

An hour had passed by. The drums had slowed down. Belos's eyes were bloodshot and his breathe had increased.

One Uruk cackled, "Ha ha! The ranger has fled!"

Instantly, his head was separated from his head. Belos' spear took it off as if the bone itself was as soft as flesh.

Belos said, "Find him! Bring me the ranger!"

The Uruk began to swarm about. The battalion the Warchief had on standby was called in. It mainly consisted of archers.

Talion put aside his irritation at this. He had plenty of time to play with his deadly prey.

* * *

The Warchief began to search about the Fortress. He had every corner of it overturned. Up above, Talion was removing the heads of his archers.

He looked down to see Belos walking his way. He pulled back his bow and created a wreathe of fire on his arrow. The arrow shot into Belos' armor knocking him back. His shield-guard charged forward to protect them. Talion moved in closer. He pulled back another powerful shot. Releasing the string, the arrow sped across the camp and hit a guard right between the eyes.

Belos roared and came up to his feet. He looked up where the Ranger had been. No one was there. He knew had not gone far. Somewhere in the shadows the Ranger was hiding.

The arrow had not harmed Belos, at best it had bruised him. However, when compared to his quick shot used on Belos' in their last duel, it was far more effective. These arrows would wear him and his troops down.

Belos sent small, agile Uruk to scale the roof tops. He always had Orc right below them, ready to respond if they sighted anything.

He now came to a clearing of dirt on the west wing of the camp. The Uruk here had many fires burning. They had been preparing a great feast.

"Put out those fires!" said Belos.

The Uruk ran up to stamp them out. A ghostly arrow suddenly turned the campsite into a fiery grave. The Uruk were blasted backwards.

"Man filth! Show your face!" said Belos, his eyes twitching and his fangs biting into his lips.

He looked to his side. Beside him, kegs of grog had been stacked up here for the celebration of his victory.

His eyes widened and he said, "Shield-guard, move!"

It was too late. The grog exploded, instantly vaporizing the small shirtless Uruk that followed them. The Shield-Guard howled in pain, tearing off armor and rolling on the ground to put out the flames. Belos smashed his shield into a nearby stone wall. The bricks cracked from his blow. Another blow and the wall would give. His body was in pain. The parts of his body where thick armor did not cover were burnt. The skin around his eyes and the exposed back of his lower legs were a gruesome color of red and stung as if small blades were stabbing them again and again.

Belos said, "When I find you Ranger, I will savor your defeat. I will tear out your eyes and in their stead, place hot beads! I will slowly drag out your intestines and then nail them to the floor of your prison. I will rip out your teeth, hair, and nails. For every finger and toe, I will hammer a nail into them. I will pour fresh ale on your wounds and them set them ablaze. A wiser foe would dash themselves to the rocks, but your arrogance will bring you to me."


	11. The Fallen and the Depraved

**Chapter 11. The Fallen and the Depraved**

Belos said, "When I find you ranger! I will savor your defeat. I will tear out your eyes and in their stead, place hot beads! I will slowly drag out your intestines and then nail them to the floor. I will rip out your teeth, hair, and nails. For every finger and toe, I will hammer a nail into them. I will pour fresh ail on your wounds and them set them on fire. A wiser foe would dash themselves to the rocks, but your arrogance will bring you to me."

Talion moved away from the piercing blasts of the Warchief's voice. Many Uruk were enclosing the area. He risked being seen and having the Shield-Guard overcome him. He would have to kill a few and slip away.

Talion dashed at his foe. He ran his dagger into the back of an Orc's neck. As the second swung his sword at the ranger, Talion spun to the side and cut him down. He quickly ran towards a dark location below the large wooden canopy.

"I was wondering where you were." said the booming voice of the Warchief.

Talion had run into him around the turn of the corner.

He continued, "I will enjoy the sound of your screams as I pull you apart piece by piece."

He lunged at Talion. Talion blocked his stab with a parry to the side and quickly retreated. He charged an arrow, but Belos was faster. Talion dispelled the bow and quickly rolled to the side before aunching himself away with a Wraith's swiftness. The Warchief's spear had missed him by a millisecond.

Having barely escaped the hands of death, Talion now found the Shield-guard upon him.

"Don't let him slip past you." said Belos, "The slippery little fish shouldn't have come on land."

Talion charged at the closest Uruk. He bounced off of his shield and used the momentum to hurl him up the side of the canopy polls. He grabbed hold of great iron rings that were screwed in to the bottom and started to climb to towards the edge of it. He released one of his hands as a spear punctured the wooden platform. Talion sped up his pace.

Up above, Uruk pike-throwers were waiting for him. He ran to the side to evade them. One pike embedded itself in a wooden board in front of him. Talion charged at the javelin thrower, who was unnerved by this sudden act. Talion leapt at him and kicked him in the chest. The Uruk gave out a high-pitched shriek as it fell off the side. Belos looked to his erect spear. The spear-thrower was impaled on it.

The Uruk began to curse at the Ranger. "Man Filth!" "Maggot, I'll make you into a stew!" "Come fight Ranger!"

Talion had returned to the shallow comfort of the roofs that overlooked the fort. He saw Belos and his guards making their way up the stairs to the canopy where this had all started. He sent another powerful arrow at Belos. It shot him between the neck, cutting into his flesh. Belos was knocked off his feet and tumbled back down the stairway.

A Shield-guard scrambled to his side and tried to help him up. Belos knocked him away with a swing of his shield and pulled himself to his feet. The Shield-guard was dead, jabbed in the throat by the blades of the Warchief's shields. Belos was trembling now. Every muscle in his body was rippling with anger. He gripped his weaponry as if he intended to snap them like twigs. He had no outlet for this fury. He had no patience left. Still, his enraged state did not draw his enemy out. Talion eluded him for several more hours and shot him with arrows. It was nearing dusk now.

* * *

Belos' fury had eventually left him exhausted. His shield-guard were as anxious as they were tired. Many Uruk were slipping off from the Warchief to find a place to hide and rest for an hour.

"We must treat your wound" said an officer.

"Leave it." said Belos, "It will be another scar besides the last one he gave me."

He said to his troops, "Follow me. The ranger is close. He watches us, waiting for an opportunity to strike."

The Orcs said, "The shadows grow around us. The fire burns us. How can we kill him if we are blind?"

Belos said, "His games near its end. He will—"

A white ghost had appeared beside his Uruk nurse. It transformed into the Ranger and beheaded the Uruk with a swipe.

The Shield-Guard pulled back.

One said, "How did he move like that?"

"How can we fight a man that fast?"

Talion ran up to a shield guard and blasted him with a flash of white energy. Belos recognized it. The frightened Uruk's mind was transfixed on the haunting hands that plagued him. Talion jammed his sword through the Uruk's eye. The other Shield Guard flinched before regaining themselves.

Belos' spear was trembling. His aching body moved forward. Talion tripped one of the Shield-bearers. Before he could land a death blow, another spear came at him. He parried it with a blow from his sword and grabbed hold of the spear. He stabbed the Uruk in the throat and kicked him at Belos. Belos swung his shield and sent the poor Orc hurling into a stone wall.

Belos said quietly, "You will not escape me. Not again."

Talion side-stepped an arrow that an archer had fired at his foot. No doubt, it was meant to pin his foot in place as Belos began his assault. Talion summoned his bow and fired it above Belos' head. Belos unleashed all his rage and crashed down upon him. The stone floor cracked and crumbled from his shield, as if a mighty dwarf hammer had been unleashed on it. A white flash hit his face as he struck. The ranger was gone. Up above, the archer had felt the arrow fly at him. Rather than be pieced by it, the Ranger had come in its stead and killed him.

Talion said, "This new power of yours is most useful."

The Wraith answered, "Indeed. With every day, it seems I grow closer to finding a new use for this curse. Let our curse be the ruin of all."

* * *

Midnight had come at last. The faint glimmer of the moon did little to reveal the Ranger's whereabouts. Belos had been struck by many arrows and now only two Shield-Guard remained. The war of attrition was now at a close. It was time to slay the Warchief.

Another white arrow had fired into the night. As it shimmered in front of Belos, the same arrow transformed into the Gravewalker. Talion thrust his sword at the great Uruk's throat. Belos' swiftly placed his spear in front of it. A sea of sparks lit up the dark walkway as he tore the weapons apart. Talion had not expected such speed. A painful jolt dazed him as Belos rammed him with his helmet. Blood-spurted from the ranger's broken nose.

The two Shield-Guard ran at the stunned ranger. He rolled beside them and regained his footing. Together, the Shield-Guard aimed their spears at his throat. He pulled back his neck and rammed the flat of his sword at one's chest. The Orc blocked with a shield. Talion blasted the Uruk with energy. The second one came in. Talion felt the blade skid off the armor on his wrists. He kicked the Uruk in the groin and punched him. He turned back to the other Uruk. He shot his sword forward and ran it through the guard's brain.

Quickly, Talion rolled to the side. Belos had come charging at him. The Uruk quickly turned to again face him. He slammed his spear into his shield again and again. He opened his mouth and let out a deep groan.

"Have you fallen to depravity?" asked Talion.

Belos' merely panted and smiled. His eyes were glimmering red and his pupils had dilated. Talion realized he was in grave danger.

 _He is weakened, but not enough. Come then, let us dance._

The Warchief was quickly upon him again. Talion fired an arrow to the ground and reappeared beside Belos. Belos swiped his shield to the side as Talion launched forward with the speed of the Wraith. He picked up the shield of a slain Uruk. It was heavy and cumbersome, but he lifted it up. With all his might, he swung it behind him. It crashed into Belos' shield and sent out sparks. It had saved him from a blow that would have broken his body. Belos swung his shield to the side and sent Talion's own flying. Just as he lost hold of it, Talion aimed his sword at Belos' throat. Belos blocked it with his iron spear, but Talion pulled the blade back and angled it at him from his side. Belos swung again. Talion crouched low and sprung behind him, once again propelled by the Wraith. He cut Belos' lower leg. Belos rammed at him with his shoulder. His blow was slow and telegraphed. Talion fired an arrow and vanished once again. He reappeared at a castle wall several meters away.

Quickly, Talion fired an arrow at Belos face, right between his eyes. Belos' blocked it with his shield. Talion fired it yet again. The Warchief let out a bloodthirsty howl and charged forward. This time the Ranger fired a more powerful blast. The white flames of the dead surrounded his projectile. It crashed into Belos' shield and jammed his wrist. Talion shot an arrow at his leg and caused him to stumble. He fired another shot. It ran into the Warchief's chest piece. Talion appeared inches from the massive foe. His swung down his sword and it plunged into the throat of his nemesis. Belos rammed him with his shield. Belos fell onto his back and began to gargle blood. Talion pulled out the blade and prepared another strike. Just then, the Uruk let out a blood-curdling bellow. Talion recognized it as a sound an Uruk made as he prepared to consume the flesh of his foe. He leapt back as Belos' jaws came crashing towards his neck. Talion sent a swift elbow to his face. He kicked down on the Warchief's chest. It seemed that bite had been Belos' final attempt at a fight. What energy he had left was spent and his wound was taking its toll.

Talion looked down at him, appearing to be deep in thought.

He said, "How long did you torture her?"

Belos, for all his rage, managed to express a sense of confusion on his face.

Talion said, "You thought your might gave you dominion to torment the weak and the fearful. Alas, your strength could not save you from me."

He continued, "Tell me… what methods did you use to torture Ursa?

He then said, "I believe one thing you took was her eye, correct?"

Belos looked at him in shock. Talion kicked him in the throat and used the same foot to pin him there. The ranger pulled out his bow and aimed it at the gloves of his fallen enemy. The ghostly arrows remained pinned into his hands, stopping the vain struggles of Belos. Talion then reached down with his fingers. The Uruk roared as best he could. Talion opened his hand to show him his new trinket.

"Was it the right eye, I cannot remember. I must be sure."

He reached down and plucked out the other.

At that moment, a squadron of Uruk appeared to assist their Warchief. At the sight of their defeated leader, most fled. A few loyal officers chose to stay and save their master. They charged at him, swords drawn. Talion blocked the first with his blade. The spirit within him separated and delivered a punch at the other. Talion swung a fist into the first Uruk's jaw. The second Uruk, still dazed by the Wraith's blow, shrieked as Talion took his dagger and ran it through his chest. The other Uruk froze in horror. Blood splattered over the ranger's face and dribbled over his hands and arms. He stabbed the dagger into the Orc's chest again and again. He spun behind him and jabbed him in the neck. He reappeared in front of him and slit his throat. He grabbed the Uruk by the hair and started to jab it in the neck. The first Uruk turned and fled as fast as his legs could take him. Talion transported behind him and tackled him to the ground. The Orc cried in pain as his foe mercilessly repeated his artistry he had just used on his friend.

At last, he turned back to Belos.

Talion said, "You have failed. I will slay your comrades and all the Warchiefs. I will decorate Mordor with their black blood. The stench will reek for miles. Your Black Captains will fall with them, I promise you. But none will be humiliated as much as you."

He tore off Belos armor and began to fire arrows into his torso. He hacked off the Uruk's arms and legs. Talion then drew out his sword. A red fire seemed to overtake it. This was the first time it had showed itself to them, yet Talion and the Wraith seemed to immediately understand it. It was as if necessity had created it. Yes, that was the nature of their powers.

He burned the wounds of Belos Ironguard and sealed them closed.

Talion said, "Of every Warchief, you will be the only who survives… your head is unworthy of being a trophy. You will live in humiliation, but you will not remember me."

Belos's eyes turned to pure rage and revulsion. Tears began to streak down them, something Talion had not imagined. How he reveled in them.

The Wraith stood before the downed Uruk-hai. He grabbed him with his hand and said, "Your mind is broken."

Talion left the drooling Orc to his suffering. His comrades would find the greatest of the Warchiefs left to ruin. Never before had a Warchief been replaced without their death, but the shame of Belos' would see it done.


	12. The Greyskin and the Cunning

**Chapter 12. The Greyskin and the Cunning**

The wrinkled head of the Uruk rolled onto the ground. Broll gave out a war cry as he stood triumphant over his latest kill. Every challenger that had faced him proved the same. Truth be told, there weren't many now. The Gravewalker had slain nearly every Warchief and bodyguard. Rumor was that Ratbag the Coward and Lezrag the Nightmare would be next. Only the boldest would take on the Ranger without fear, but even they had fallen at Broll's feet.

His Uruk followers began to chant his name.

"Dead just like all the others! The Fortress of Goth is Broll's!" said the Captain.

* * *

The next day Broll marched to the deceased Warchief's mighty keep. Before walking across the Fortress's long-stemming bridge, he turned to the Uruk who had gathered to see him there.

Broll said, "Do any more dare to challenge me? I've grown impatient. Let him face me now. No one? Then understand RATS! I am Warchi-"

"I challenge you Broll," said Ursa. She stepped out from the shadows with Isulek at her side. The Uruk all twisted their heads to see her and let out exasperated groans.

Ursa continued, "It was together we regained our power. I have as much right to the throne as you."

Broll stood mouth agape for a good several seconds. He had never imagined Ursa of all people would challenge him to combat. He had considered her victory over Olg to be a lie. He believed it was Isulek who killed him in the fire.

He said, "Are you mocking me RAT? You lived because of me. Now you think you can kill me? Enough of this joke!"

Ursa said, "You will not be the first captain I killed."

He said, "Olg? Ha! You surrendered and stabbed him in the back. Isn't that right Isulek?"

Isulek said, "If one of our Uruk had killed him, he would have gladly taken the credit and replaced her. Ursa killed Olg."

Broll said, "Ah yes, so what trap have you laid out?"

Ursa said, "Trap? If you are so afraid of Ursa the Coward, I will let you choose the place of our battle."

Broll said, "Oh! This is different. Well then… how about… we fight here and now?"

He grinned at her, showing a set of rotten teeth.

 _You think you are smart she-Orc. Not so smart I think. Heh heh._

Ursa's faced remained emotionless. She peered at Broll for a moment and then stepped forward.

She said, "Very well then."

Broll's jaw dropped. He said, "Are you mad RAT?! I'll break you in half!"

Ursa stepped backwards to return to Isulek. She looked at him and he handed her a tall, slender wooden box. She grabbed it by the handle and returned to Broll.

Broll said, "What is that?"

Ursa looked at him. Her eyes were cold, not an expression he was expecting.

She said, "My weapon."

"What is it?"

She didn't answer.

The Uruk began to stir.

One said, "What 'er you waitin' fer?! Kill her. Cut off her tiny, little legs."

"Kill her!" "Kill her!" "Kill her!"

Ursa tried to block out the chants. The world was against her as always. She had survived it by whit and luck alone. She would rely on those one more time.

Broll pulled out his sword and aimed it at her throat.

"You'll die in the first strike." he said.

He charged at her, with his sword pulled back behind his shoulder. He intended to behead her.

Ursa quickly tossed the box at his face. Broll laughed and shattered it with a swing of his sword. As the wooden shards flew in all directions, a horrific sound penetrated his ears. A deafening buzzing was all around him. A grey husk was sticking to his blade. Small black creatures darted all around him.

"Morgai Flies!" shouted an Uruk.

Broll began to cover his face. Quickly the flies were upon him, stinging and biting as they harassed him. The mass of flies spun around as if they were a small cyclone.

"AH!" he shouted as he began to flee, "Get them off me! Get them off me!"

His voice was high and full of unmistakable fear. Broll swatted as he ran away. He crashed into pots and crates as he ran. He fell and wrung his arms about his body. The flies would not leave him, not for a second. They would not give him distance to escape them or allow him to hide in a tent. Broll ran for water; he searched everywhere he went in desperation.

Ursa looked at her fleeing opponent with still eyes. The other Uruk seemed in disbelief.

 _Those were the most aggressive of the hives I came across. They nearly devoured me the first time I approached them. I had to send the spirit lord to smoke them into a deep sleep. Oh Broll, it is unfortunate you showed your weakness in front of me. I am sorry for this evil I have inflicted upon you, but it is necessary. The title of Warchief is mine._

Ursa said, "This was to be your Warchief? The Gravewalker needs only a fly for him to flee his fortress."

An Uruk said, "So says Ursa the Coward! Ursa the Weakling!"

Another said, "I'll gut her and be Warchief myself."

Isulek said, "None of you are worthy to face her. Ursa has defeated the greatest among you, who none of you dared challenge. You have forfeited the right to be Warchief."

The Uruk said, "Oh yeah? Why don't you run back to your master dog!"

Isulek tossed his spear forward and it implanted in the belly of the Orc. The Orc squealed and fell over dead.

Isulek said, "I am captain to the new Warchief. Disrespect us and die."

Ursa winced as she saw the Uruk die. She had hoped this could be avoided bloodlessly. Still, she was not entirely surprised.

An Uruk said, "This is not how it is done."

Ursa said, "Belos was not defeated in battle and yet none of you were against Broll replacing him. I tire of your empty whimpers."

She walked forward in front of the midst of the Uruk. They all looked at her. She felt the disdain in their gaze. Still, that disgust was accompanied by a sense of understanding.

Ursa said, "Who stands for Belos Ironguard? Who stands for Broll Greyskin?"

The Uruk officers came forward to face her.

She said to them, "Belos is dead. Broll has fled before me. I am Warchief here. I am the Sword of the Black Captains, I am the servant of the Dark Lord Sauron. You will serve me … Ursa the Cunning!"

She stretched out her hands. Her red eye widened and she bore her grey fangs.

Isulek and his spear-wielders stood in front of her and said, "Bow before your chief! Bow or I'll take your ugly face."

Ursa said, "No Isulek, I do not kill my subordinates. Serve me with respect and perfection and I will reward you. Fail me and watch your brothers take your place as my captains and officers. I will give them greatest camps to call their own. A cut of the spoils and an issue of grog. Reside within my fortress and take sanctuary from the burning sun that blisters your skin."

Isulek said, "What other Warchief would share their power with you? Belos in his rage killed even his finest spearmen. But our new Warchief is gracious and calculating. She has the cunning needed to defeat our foes."

Ursa said, "I will create an army so fine the Gravewalker will avoid us. My cunning that has defeated your lovely champions Olg and Broll will keep him at bay. The Dark Lord will see our tactics and judge us as the superior Uruk legion. I need not threaten you for your loyalty. I will have it willingly."

Ursa said, "Now… bow."

For all her kind words, Ursa's face was a strange sight to see. She continued to have the same strange confidence she had displayed when challenging Broll. Talion looked down from a great height atop a far off roof. He could not see her face, but her tone was commanding. She sounded wise, but also drunken with power. He wondered if this was a bluff and if Ursa was, as always, nerve wracked.

The Uruk began to bow.

They said, "Do not forget you promised…"

Ursa walked forward towards the Uruk. She looked down and smiled.

She said, "Indeed. Ranks will be decided soon. Join me now in my fortress and we will feast until morning."

The promise of bad ale and ripe meat seemed to win over the Uruk well enough. Even those in the back now bowed.

Ursa turned and began to walk down the long road to the Fortress of Goth. Some Uruk, being merely spectators, did not follow, but left to report to their captains. Others had taken her bribe and defected. Numerous Uruk were those who had, until recently, served Belos and Broll.

The gates were wide open, as they had expected Broll to enter. Ursa knew that Belos' army still occupied it. Fortunately, Broll had dealt with the strongest champions there. There was a risk of challengers, but she would not have it.

Many of the Uruk stationed there came to see the new Warchief. They were surprised to see the frail half-Orc leading a group of a hundred Uruk, half of them her new followers.

Isulek said, "I present the Warchief: Ursa the Cunning."

"The Weakling?" asked an Uruk.

Isulek said, "She will no longer be called that. Say it again and I will kill-"

"Banish," interrupted Ursa.

"Banish you," said Isulek, "Broll fled before her and Uruk serving your fallen Warchief stand with her. Now welcome her to her new kingdom."

A green Uruk, likely the lieutenant, scowled and said, "All right, get the doors open you lazy lot!"

Ursa said, "Prepare a great feast. Send messengers throughout the camp to invite Uruk. Any camp that wishes to join will bring a wagon's worth of ale."

Uruk were soon running about making preparations for the feast. Isulek stayed near Ursa and several times had to force dissenters to back down. She was busy speaking to officers of the fort, trying to sway them and bribe them. The rankings would be difficult. Once again, she hoped to base it on strength and leadership ability. However, the loyalty of full-fledged officers was necessary, so she would have to offer them high-ranking positions as well. If she was lucky, this would go smoothly and the Uruk wouldn't wallow in dissatisfaction. Ursa knew that while she was Warchief, she wasn't fully accepted or welcome. Even the loyalty of her new Uruk was likely half-hearted. She would have to show them that her leadership style was superior. She would seek to satisfy them in time and hopefully the title of Warchief would insure her ultimate security in the future.

While her mind was preoccupied with her devices, she was not unaware of what she had managed to accomplish.

* * *

Hours into the feast, she left the great table and went to Belos' chambers. She clutched her chest as she remembered Broll charging her. A second or two more and she would have died. Then there was the matter of her promises and declaration. Her words haunted her and she replayed them in her mind. She wondered if she had overdone it in theatrics or if she had not gone far enough.

At last, she collapsed onto his bed and looked up. It was surprisingly soft. She had not taken Belos for one of luxury, though it was not mindboggling as he was a bit more versed in speech than other Uruk.

 _Am I dreaming or am I waking up from a horrible nightmare? Was someone like me able to become Warchief? In this cruel world, is such a thing possible?_

Isulek walked into the chamber.

He said, "Sleep later Ursa. The Warchief should be with her Orcs celebrating her great victory."

Ursa said, "You are right, I apologize."

She stared at Isulek who narrowed his eyes slightly.

She said, "You have protected me from many foes. I could not have done this without you." Thank you."

He bowed his head in acknowledgement.

She said, "Tell me, what can I give you in return for this?"

He said, "I would be captain over Udakruk. I would command it and wait on your call."

She said, "It is yours old friend."

* * *

The morning was quickly upon them. No doubt, a second feast would begin in the afternoon. The Uruk were still in the mood for partying and new Uruk were always arriving to see Ursa. Two captains had even attended the celebration.

For now, the Uruk army was gathered up into an organized square outside the main building of the Chieftain. They looked up at a small black balcony. Large spires stuck out of the front of it, giving it a distinct flavor similar to Sauron's fortress of Barad-dur. All were silent as they awaited their Warchief.

At last, Ursa walked out into view. She wore a black garb on her chest that stopped at her stomach. Her arms wore bladed shoulder pads attached to a pair of long black gloves that reached her shoulders. Sowed onto the gloves were long strips of fabric, acting as the long sleeves of a more cumbersome robe. Ursa's lower half was clothed in black drapery that left her pale legs exposed. It served to give her speed in a skirmish, help deal with the humidity, and express a gaudy fashion statement. On her head, she wore a large silver crown, triangular and topped with carvings in the shape of stacked skulls. As always, she remained unarmed.

She looked down at her army. Ursa's heart stopped and she froze for a second. There were so many…. She was grateful they could not see the shock and anxiety painted on her face. She also felt highly embarrassed by her theatrical attire. At last, she managed to silence her mind and speak.

"A new age is upon us. War is on the horizon. I see into the future and I find us unprepared for what awaits. The Uruk must be strong and cunning like our masters the Black Captains. I will see created the finest army Mordor has ever known. To you my Uruk-Hai… I offer you my life and in return… give me yours. Now let us continue our celebration of the creation of this new Uruk army!"

She stretched out her hands again and her long sleeves flowed as a sharp wind passed her by. The Uruk began to roar and howl. At the front of the ranks, her loyal Uruk began to chant. The other Uruk were more hesitant, but began to follow. Soon the entire army had joined in.

"Ursa! Ursa! Ursa! Ursa!"

She had never dreamt to hear the chanting of her name, nor hearing it from mouth of hundreds upon hundreds. In that moment, as she looked at the black army, Ursa understood that she was Warchief, the greatest of all Orc.

Tears began to well up in her eyes. She saw her vision blur and became frightened. She turned away and left the balcony.

* * *

It was the night the celebration had ended that Ursa managed to gain another moment alone. She had guards posted away from her chamber. She was thankful the walls were thick so that Talion could speak with her here. It was possible given it connected with her balcony. Ursa looked out at it now, peering through the window embedded in the iron wall. Night was upon her once again, bringing with it a collection of stars and planets.

Ursa decided she would go outside and look for familiar constellations.

If only she had her charts….

She leaned forward and pressed her weight on one of the black spines that lined the railing.

It was then she felt a gust of wind to her side. She spun around to see the source of this unnatural breeze. The silhouette of a muscular character stood there.

"Do not be afraid. It is only me."

Ursa said, "My lord… I was hoping you would visit me."

He said, "I've come to congratulate you… Warchief."

Ursa said, "Thank you. It's still hard to believe… me a Warchief?"

Talion began to circle around her. Finally, he stood directly behind her.

He said, "For all your fears, you seemed convinced of one thing and that was that you would reach such a place of power."

She looked away and said, "That dream is what kept me alive."

Talion said, "Likewise, in a deadly dance with death."

She laughed lightly and said, "True."

Ursa spun around and looked at him. She was beaming at him with a radiance Talion had never seen before. Her eye was relaxed and blissful. A warm smile was gracing her face. Her hair was clean again, no doubt for her inauguration. Seeing her like that made him hope that the sickly countenance she had taken on since the execution was at an end. He wanted to believe that this victory would be medicinal.

She said, "My lord, you have made my dream come true. You have given me such happiness."

Talion was speechless.

Ursa then said, "I will repay you for your charity."

Her voice became stronger and smoother as she said, "I will bring you a Black Captain."


	13. The Treacherous and the Debt

**Chapter 13. The Treacherous and the Debt to be Paid**

Ursa uttered, "I will bring you a Black Captain."

"What are you saying Ursa?" asked Talion.

Ursa said, "In all the time I have known you, the Fortress of Barad-dur has not kept contact with us. Lord Sauron has left the Uruk army to construct itself for the time being. We must summon the Black Captains ourselves. For that, I will serve as bait."

Talion said, "If you bring a captain here, you put your life in jeopardy. I have seen them. I have heard the tales of their power. When they learn the Warchiefs are dead and they find you yet live, do you think they will think nothing of it? You will be dragged before this dark agent and executed."

Ursa said, "I will send an Uruk to the keep of the Hammer of Sauron. It lies near the Black Gate, away from the construction of the Dark Lord's fortress. My Orc will ask to buy his stock of slaves. The Uruk will tell him all that I have done and all that has transpired. When the Captain arrives, you will be there."

Talion said, "Haven't you risked your life enough? I would sooner enter Mordor myself to face him."

She replied, "This is my choice. You merely need to intervene. Drawing out the Hammer is far safer than entering his fortress. Do you know what lurks behind the Black Gate? It is home to his personal army, the ancient spirits of dead kings, and the spirit of Lord Sauron himself. You must stay way."

Ursa then said, "Trust in me… Let me do this for you. Let me stay true to our promise and be your Warchief."

Talion looked away. His eyes looked to the ground in contemplation.

He said, "I will be upon him as soon as he shows himself. Not a second later."

Ursa said, "The Hammer is powerful. They say he fights with the mace Lord Sauron wielded in the War of the Last Alliance. You must not let a single blow reach you. Use the speed of the spirit lord that resides within you."

Talion said, "Dually noted, but do not worry over me. Concern yourself only with drawing out this foe. Humph. Sauron will be most displeased to lose his prized weapon."

Ursa thought to herself, "I promised him but… to take on a Black Captain. What insanity have I agreed to? Alas, there is no escaping this. So begins our war with the Dark Lord."

* * *

Talion lounged in his ivory tower, looking down at an Uruk party passing by. The Wraith appeared beside him and the ranger knew he intended to strike conversation.

The Wraith said, "Why did you resist her offer? The Black Captain is a foe we must face. He is an extension of Sauron that must be destroyed and one that knows much of his master's inner workings."

Talion said, "Risking our ally like that is not necessary. There are other ways."

"Indeed, yet if we are to draw him out, then this method is as good as any. Why do you protect her? You told me that whether she be comrade or not, you would sacrifice her if need be. Was that a lie?"

The ranger said, "No…. no you are right."

The Wraith said, "If you must worry then see to it you protect her."

"I will. The Hammer will not lay a finger on her."

* * *

The Hammer of Sauron was seated on his throne, its design a strange mixture of black bars and carvings of ancient terrors. From the armrests to the flat of the backrest, black flames ran up and led to the head of a Balrog. Below Morgoth's devil rested the head of the Hammer. He had a worn-down face with piercing orange eyes and several battle scars. He wore on his head a plain helmet free of any crests or frivolous spikes. His armor was more ornate, with carvings reminiscent of bat wings.

One of his black guard walked forward. These were few in number, but among the strongest Uruk in Mordor.

He bowed and said, "I bring word from beyond the gate. A new Warchief has risen to power and has sent a messenger to barter."

The Black Captain said slowly, "Five Warchiefs we placed over the Black Gate. Five Uruk the strongest amongst the army. Who is this Uruk to take their place?"

The guard said, "Ursa the Cunning. A half-Orc. They say a ranger, neither living nor dead, slew Belos Ironguard. Now Ursa has claimed his territory."

The Black Guard stood up, "What? I entrusted those lands your Chieftains and you tell me some rogue Gondor pup has been defiling them?"

The Uruk told him, "The five Warchiefs are dead. New Uruk have replaced them. As for this ranger, our messenger said he was slain by Belos, but returned from the grave to have his revenge. The Gravewalker they call him."

"To slay Belos… bring me this messenger at once!"

A timid Uruk was led by another Uruk into the Hammer's hall.

"Speak Orc. Tell me news of Gondor's front and what your master wishes to trade."

The Uruk said, "It's been what? Eight months? Yes! Eight months now the Gravewalker has been hunting us, slipping into 'em shadows. They say he possesses the powers of the dead! He slew our great Warchiefs. The Uruk are weary to take their place. Some did try, but the Gravewalker came for 'em. They're afraid the position is cursed."

The Hammer quickly asked, "Then who are these Warchiefs that have taken their places?"

"Two there are. Ratbag the Coward and Ursa the Wea-the Cunning."

The Hammer's eyes narrowed somewhat and he chose his words more carefully.

"How did they come to power?"

"Ratbag's victory was strange. He was bodyguard to Buzzclaw, but all 'em other bodyguards died. Now he's hiding from the Gravewalker. As for Ursa, she is my chieftain. Not many Uruk like her, but she defeated the champ we all thought would be the Warchief."

The Hammer said, "What business has she with me?"

"She said…"

The Uruk seemed uncomfortable.

"Speak worm!"

"Ursa wishes to purchase your slaves. All of them."

"What does she have need of my slaves for? Does she intend to complete the statue of the Dark Lord?"

"She wishes… to free them."

"What idiocy is this?' asked the Hammer.

The messenger said, "She freed many slaves yes. She intends to free all those belonging to Bleos soon as well. My Chief wishes you to come to her for further negotiations and payment."

"SHE summons ME? What reason has she given for freeing our war prisoners?"

"I think she pities them my lord."

"Pity? Pity for those worms that fell so easily to our Uruk? They are ours by right and she dares to free them? She dares to take what is mine?"

"I apologize my lord!," said the Uruk, "What message would you have me take to her?"

The Hammer stood up from his throne. In his hand, he wielded the great morning star of his master. It suddenly began to glow faintly as if reflecting the fires of Mount Doom.

He said, "The Warchiefs have failed. This ranger remains on the loose and our army is decimated. The dark lord will be displeased. I will deal with this ranger."

The Uruk said, "We don't know where he hides. We have searched for months and not found 'em"

"Then you will double your efforts! Ah, but first I must deal with your master. This she-Orc reeks of treachery."

The Uruk gulped as he looked at the fiery weapon so close to his face.

"Lead me to the fortress of your Warchief. Let us… barter as she would."

* * *

Ursa sat at the wall of her balcony. She was huddled with her hands and chin resting on her knees. Her red eye looked at the smoke rising from the fortress. Great fires were rising as the blacksmiths forged their products and wood was fed into the fires. Her eye was bloodshot and her eyelid blackened as if by ash.

She had plenty of time to consider what would happen to her. There was no way for her to keep her confidence knowing the Black Captains and the other evils of the Dark Lord would be her enemies. The thought of Sauron turning his gaze to her fortress made her tremble. Her body fell into a cold sweat and it banished any thought of sleep from her mind.

Talion had soon taken notice. He knew the wait was what was probably destroying her mind more than anything. Before sending the messenger, she and Talion decided to paint a vile picture for the Hammer to notice. Talion convinced Ratbag to go into hiding, and leave Ursa to face the wrath of the Black Captain. Talion had spent weeks killing Lezrag the Nightmare's captains to draw him out. Lezrag rather barricaded himself in his fortress. The ranger spent much time trying to penetrate it and was forced to retreat when Lezrag proved so unpredictable in tactics. At last with him dead and any potential Warchiefs slain, Ursa would be Mordor's object of fascination. For Talion, it was strange to think that such a timid little Uruk would stand up to so much evil, that she would stand against Sauron and his twisted minions. Even he often felt overwhelmed knowing what he contended with. The Warchiefs, for all his supernatural power, had proven strong and often out of reach. Yet Mordor never failed to churn out more Uruks and gave birth to far greater horrors. He knew this Black Captain was likely far stronger than he was. It was an intimidating thought. Regardless, Talion had no inclination to back down. For him, this was fight was personal.

Talion looked on through Mordor's wastelands to the valley of Udun where the Black Gate stood and barred entrance to Gondor. He felt it. Something was stirring behind the gate. The enemy was moving.


	14. The Hammer and the Risking of the Queen

**Chapter 14. The Hammer and the Risking of the Queen**

A black cloud was looming over the Fortress of Udakruk. The Warchief was overseeing the creation of her new astronomy tower when she saw the sky begin to darken. She looked around the roofs for her ranger. He had vanished. She wondered what had caught his attention.

Ursa walked briskly to the gate, her long black cloak flowing behind her as she moved. She reached the gate and looked up at the scouts that sat at the wall.

"My Uruk, what do you see?" asked Ursa

The scouts quickly jumped to their feet and made excuses for their negligence.

One said, "There's nothing."

Ursa said, "Keep close watch. I'm expecting company."

* * *

Talion dashed quickly across the desert floor. He continued his run down the main road. He saw something up ahead. A small procession of armored Uruk was headed his way. He could not see the Hammer amongst them, but he vaguely counted four armored Uruk that were likely his guard. There were eight other Orcs. Judging by their bare chests and ragged clothes, they were selected out of convenience and haste.

The Hammer was before him. Talion felt a small kernel of rage festering inside him, threatening to break loose at any moment. Just then, he heard a familiar growl. He knew this beast.

Talion rolled to the side as a young Caragorn pounced at him with its claws sinking into his last location. The ranger then noticed a large pack of the beasts were close behind.

"No!" he said, "Why now?"

It would take time to kill a pack this large. The Black Hand would see him and attack amidst the confusion. The ranger had hoped to hunt them from afar, much as he had done with Belos. Instead, he would have to retreat.

* * *

The Hammer heard the barks of the armored pack in the distance.

One of his Blackguard with a feminine voice said, "Caragorn. They'll pickup our scent and attack us. I'll kill these dogs. No need to slow down my lord."

The Hammer said, "Likely the she-Orc will be dead by the time you slay the last of them. Hurry now."

The Blackguard nodded and ran off with a pair of archers.

* * *

Talion blasted the Caragorn with the Wraith's tormenting fire. It wreathed and whimpered, swiping at its jaw to free itself from the ghost's grasp. Before Talion could land his blow, the other Caragorn charged him. He swiped the closest one over the nose, sending it crashing beside him. The second Caragorn was right behind it, but before it could jump, a large arrow plunged into its leg.

Talion turned to look. An armored Uruk and two archers were attacking the Caragorn.

The ranger was irritated to say the least. However, he quickly realized the Hammer was not with them. He would need to deal with them quickly.

Just then, a large alpha overtook him and sent him crashing down onto his back. He placed the side of his blade in front of his face as the Caragorn's jaws snapped at him.

"You, Ranger!" said the Blackguard. She quickly pulled out her horn and placed it on her lips.

Talion drew out his dagger and stabbed the beast in the face. It yelped and recoiled. Talion pulled himself to his feet and summoned his bow. As the Blackguard prepared to blow, a white arrow blasted her horn into pieces.

Talion saw an archer fire a shot back at him. He managed to send a perfect swing at the arrow and knock it off course. He quickly overtook the archer and kicked him in the mouth. He turned and swung at the Blackguard. The guard blocked with a long crooked blade and ogled the ranger.

"Oh, could you be the Gravewalker? The boss will thank me for this one!"

Talion pulled away just as the Caragorn darted into the fray. This was too much. He had no choice but to fall back..

 _Ursa wait for me!_

* * *

Ursa jumped as she saw the main gate explode. Fragments of the stone frame shot around the camp, and the iron gate fell to the ground. She could see the tall shape of a man standing there; in his hand was a Morningstar that glowed bright red.

Ursa clutched her chest as she saw her executioner walk towards her.

* * *

Talion scaled a small canyon wall. The Caragorn bounced off the side of it, attempting to grab him with a snap of its jaws. He kicked one down just as the second made the climb. Suddenly an arrow came flying at him. Talion turned his head to the side. A streak of blood streamed out of his cheek. The black guard had fired a shot.

"I do not have time to deal with you!" said the ranger to the beast.

"Do you feel it Talion?" said the voice of the Wraith, echoing in his head.

Talion said, "It is our hour of need."

He transformed into the Wraith just as the beast flung itself at him. The Wraith sidestepped it and rammed the palm of his hand into its head. The Caragorn froze for a moment and began to shake its head. It then looked at Talion and let out a sinister growl. Talion stabbed his sword down through its head, killing it instantly.

"An interesting power," said the ranger, "however, practice will have to wait."

* * *

Ursa walked with the Hammer across a path that allowed him to see much of the inner workings of the fortress. So far, they had visited the barracks and the forgery. There next place of interest would be the armory. She was grateful her fortress was among the largest in the land. It would take at least an hour to circle it.

The Hammer said, "You said you have fields, correct? I would very much like to see them. To think green has prospered on cursed rock."

She asked him, "Shall we finish the tour of the Fortress first my lord?"

He said, "Ah, that can wait. Let us leave now."

Ursa said, "Very well."

She took him outside the fortress, to a large clearing. Here her tillers and seed-planters were well at work. The ground was a different shade of color. Large rocks were thrown outside the farming grounds. Small patches of green sprouts and gourds could already be seen; they were the first rewards of the earth.

As they reached it, the Hammer said, "You are eloquent in speech, at least in comparison to other Uruk. Are you literate?"

She nodded and then turned to the fields.

Ursa said, "The process has been difficult. Great boulders had to be torn out and we went through many tools to break the soil. Now we import fertile soil from the sea of Núrnen to act as top soil. We have mixed in volcanic soils from the volcanic fountains near Mount Doom. Still, it is an experiment. We must perfect it."

The Hammer said, "Are those Uruk working the fields with the slaves?"

Ursa was speechless for a moment. Then she calmly said, "Yes."

As he said nothing, she continued her speech, "We are trying different materials for the fertilizer. Carrion works well: fish, cattle…"

"The corpses of the dead?" asked the Hammer, turning to look at her. A wicked glint was in his eye.

"Yes."

He then said, "I imagine there is no short supply of bodies to feed the land. Traitors are everywhere. I'm sure more will be buried in your farmlands soon. Of course the leader of these traitors cannot simply have a burial. They would need to be made an example of. I think it would be most effective to hang their body outside the fortress walls. Tell me she-Orc, where is your tallest tree?"

Ursa's eyes widened in horror. She had maintained a cool voice up until now, but it seemed the Black Captain was finished torturing his prey.

She said, "T-this way."

* * *

It took only minutes to reach the destination, but for Ursa it was hours. Life had a way of stretching out her executions.

 _I made it to the rank of Warchief and I have repaid my debt to Talion. My life was not in vain. This victory cannot be taken from me. Even if I should die, I…._

 _I'm not ready. I need more time! Lord Talion, where are you?_

Ursa walked up to the tree. All the blood seemed to have left her veins.

An Uruk began to sling up a noose. Ursa watched them slowly perfect the knot. When it was ready, one goblin quickly ran up the tree and onto a large branch extending outwards. A heavier Uruk walked behind the branch.

The Hammer turned to Ursa and said, "Did you truly believe you could double-cross the Dark Lord? Foolish little Orc… you had such promise. Warchiefs are content just to build a fortress and rot. Oh, you saw far into the future. Your army would have been grand. Your lands bountiful. Your mind so similar to the Dark Lord's. He turned to Nurn for his crops, and will soon transform this mindless Uruk hive into an organized army. A Black Captain he might have crowned you, if only you did not choose treachery. Alas, you will serve him only as a sign to the ranger and his allies of what awaits them."

Ursa was trembling.

She said, "T-the Dark Lord's conscious is without compassion. The Orc will suffer under him. So then… I can never be as one with him. If I m-must die…. then so be it."

The Orcs seized her and wrapped the noose around her throat.

The small Uruk up in the tree grabbed a tight hold of the rope and began to lean off the edge of a main branch. He looked to the Hammer who began to raise his hand.

The Hammer said, "Be silent."

He flung down his hand and the Uruk leapt off the ledge. The rope dragged after him and Ursa was pulled up. She desperately tugged at the rope as it crushed her throat. Ursa whimpered as she tried to pull herself up off of the noose. The weight of its seemed to be tightening. Each breath was more difficult to muster than the last.

The Hammer looked to the road for his missing Blackguard.

He said, "Where is she? This is too slow. Spill her belly."

An Uruk grinned and pulled out a small sickle. He walked up to Ursa and aimed his blade at her gut.

The Wraith's arrow struck the Uruk and vanished. In its place was the Ranger. He quickly twisted his sword to the side and cut the Orc in half. He charged towards the Orc holding the rope. The Uruk let go of it instinctively only for Talion to slash open his hands.

Ursa came crashing down. She gasped for air, but quickly scrambled to her feet. She ran towards Talion and hid behind him as he finished off the Uruk.

The Hammer aimed his mace at Talion.

He said, "Ah, I remember your face. I shall enjoy killing you again."

Talion said to Ursa, "Run back to your fortress. The journey is not far. I will protect you."

She nodded and began to dash. Talion saw an archer draw an arrow and aim it at her. He pulled out his own bow and shot the Uruk in the shoulder.

He stretched out his hand, aiming his long sword diagonally.

Talion said, "I assure you, you will want to keep your focus on me. I am not as you remember me lap dog of Sauron!"

The Hammer said, "Such fury. What good did it do you when last we met? You could not protect them, just as you cannot protect her. I will kill you here and when you return to life, she will be long dead."

Talion said, "Your taunting is meaningless. I did not come to trade threats. If you have the power to defeat me, then use it."

The Hammer said, "The Wraith within you is strong, but he is no match for the powers given to me by the Dark Lord. Now… bear witness."

His mace heated up and he aimed it at Talion's head. Suddenly, a fiery blast shot out of it. Talion flew to the side and the attack ran through the tree. The tree's trunk burst in half and fire engulfed it as it came crashing down.

"Kill him" said the Hammer.

The Blackgaurd and Uruk minions quickly surrounded Talion. They did not take turns to exchange blows with him, but attacked as one.

* * *

"Flog!" said Ursa as she reached the gate, a black bruise running across her forehead.

She crashed onto her knees and clutched her stomach. Her desperate sprint to the Fortress had taken its toll on her lungs.

Flog, who had been waiting at the broken gate, said, "What has happened? Where is the Black Captain?"

She said, "The Gravewalker followed him here. He attacked us at the trees."

Ursa continued, "Prepare a proper division. The ranger will slaughter anything less"

Her bodyguard said, "It will take time."

She said, "Fear not. The Hammer is the might of Sauron. The Ranger will be no match for him."

* * *

Talion parried the flurry of incoming blades. The Wraith within him took form and knocked another incoming Uruk off his feet. Talion kicked an Uruk in the shin. As the Orc buckled, Talion stabbed down into the back of its head. More Uruk were quickly on him. He deflected a sword and leapt over a shield-bearer. Just as he landed, he caught a glimpse of the Hammer preparing another blast of his magic.

Talion found himself having no ground left to dodge. He pulled out his bow and aimed it at the head of the Black Captain. The fiery blast slammed into his last location. The Uruk were battered and broken by it. Talion reappeared inches from his enemy with his sword thrusting into the Hammer's forehead. As he did, the Hammer's glove instantly wrapped around his throat and he threw Talion to the ground with the strength of two men. Startled, Talion quickly returned to his feet and danced around the captain. He spun behind him and quickly aimed an artful thrust at the black figure. The Hammer quickly swung upwards, sending Talion's sword flying. The ranger was caught off guard. The Black Captain pulled back the mace and swung it diagonally. The ranger kicked back and twisted in the air. The mace passed by only inches from his nose. It carried with a great blast of wind. Talion was knocked backwards besides a Blackguard. Talion grabbed hold of his fallen sword and then pulled himself up. He swung down hard at his enemy. The guard blocked and tore apart their blades. Talion aggressively clashed with his enemy's blade again and again. The guard deflected the incoming volley of attacks. The ranger twisted his sword to the side and pushed the bottom of the handle into the face of the Uruk. The Uruk was stunned from the blow. Quickly, the Gravewalker took off his head with an agile swing. Just then the corpse of the Blackguard went flying. It was incinerated by another one of the Hammer's blasts. Talion felt the side of his arm sting from touching the flames.

The Hammer said, "Is this all you can muster? This is the great warrior who slew the Warchiefs?"

Talion began to strafe to the right with his sword slightly angled towards his enemy. He carefully kept his footing articulate and balanced. His eyes were on his enemy's weapon. He knew a single blow from that would earn him the same fate as those unfortunate Uruk. Worse, his enemy was unfazed by his speed. He needed to catch the Hammer off-guard.

Talion said, "Let us fight fire against fire."

He lunged at the Hammer. The Hammer's mace began to glow red once more. He flung it at the skull of the ranger just as he stepped close. The blast would break his sword and run right through Talion's head. Talion crossed his blade with the mace. Just as he did, the sword lit up and fire ran up the blade. A massive explosion went off as Sauron's magic detonated between them. Talion's arm wrenched as his sword was knocked to the side. The Hammer remained in place. His luminescent eyes were wide with surprise.

"How can you counter it?" he asked.

Talion turned around, leaving his back exposed to the enemy. The Hammer quickly aimed the bottom of the mace for his shoulder. Talion's sword was held backwards in his hand as he moved into the Hammer's range. The mace slammed down at him, but Talion's backwards thrust was faster. The fiery-wreathed sword impaled the Hammer in the chest.

Talion pulled it out and hacked at the Hammer's arm. The Black Captain's arm came clean off. There was no blood to be seen pouring out from these wounds. The fire had quickly sealed them.

The Black Captain collapsed on his knees. Talion looked down at him. There was no hiding the hate in his gaze.

The Black Captain said, "Is not revenge a taste most sweet? Savor this moment. The Tower will come. Your swords will mean nothing to hi-"

Talion sent his head clear off his body.

He said, "I did not suffer you to speak."

The Wraith appeared. He said, "You acted rash. We could have learned much from him. What of the Tower? We know little. What of the reason for the ritual you were part of? What of my identity? Your thirst for revenge has stolen all of that from us."

Talion said nothing. He looked down at the decapitated corpse of his kill. The armor and flesh appeared to take on veins of magma. The Hammer's flesh quickly turned to ash and the armor was left empty and in pieces.


	15. The Venomous Touch and the Dream

**Chapter 15. The Venomous Touch and the Feverish Dream**

Flog and his troops rushed towards the gathering of dead trees. The ground was charred from the battle that had ended not long ago. Uruk blood was spilled about and their corpses were mutilated. The Uruk party took special notice of the black armor piled in the center of the battlefield. Beside it was a massive black mace.

Flog said, "Impossible. The Black Captain has fallen."

* * *

Ursa and her other bodyguards made their way to the battlefield now, knowing the ranger had likely fled.

She looked around the rubble as she struggled to control her shivering arms. Her memory of the noose was still too near.

She said, "Find the weapon of the Black Captain. It must be returned to the Dark Lord. Do not touch it without cloth."

"I found it I did!" said a cheerful Uruk of considerable muscle.

Ursa ran to him and said, "Do not touch it. It will possess you!"

The Orc said, "Really? I feel nothing. Guess it only worked for him, see?"

He held the mace in both arms. As he stretched out his hands, the tip of the handle stroked Ursa on the arm. Ursa's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed to the ground. The Mace had suddenly lit up, it's reddish hue hard returned. The Uruk quickly dropped it in fear. The weapon seemed to fall dormant once more. The Uruk all recoiled save for her bodyguards. Flog quickly pulled Ursa up into his arms.

"Is she dead?" asked a tiny Orc.

Flog said, "No. Someone help me take her to her bunk."

* * *

"You are weak…"

A voice was speaking to her. The voice was masculine, deep, and melodic. She could not tell if it was sad, cold, or intimidating. It entranced her.

He said, "It is only through me you can wield the power your heart desires. No longer must you be afraid. No longer hide from the shadow that haunts you for I will make you strong."

Her lip quivered and she said, "Lord S-Sauron…."

* * *

Ursa sat up, tossing her blankets aside. She was panting for breathe and her skin shimmered from her sweat.

Flog and her other bodyguards were beside her.

One Uruk said, "Oh, you're alive. We thought that fever would take you."

Flog said, "You've been saying strange things in your sleep. Spoken in Black Speech. 'Do not run. Do not run. You cannot run from me.'"

Ursa said, "I touched the Hammer's weapon. The same weapon that possessed him."

Flog asked, "Possessed?"

"Strange, I feel like myself." she said, "Was it only a nightmare?"

* * *

The hours of the night poured on and darkness fell onto the Fortress of Goth.

Ursa lay in her bed wide awake, her head turned to the side. Her body had cooled down and the dark presence that had afflicted her seemed to have faded.

Just then, she felt a gust of wind swim across her body. She looked up to see Talion sprawled over her.

Before she could make a sound, he put his hand against her mouth. Ursa's eyes quickly relaxed. This was only for a second as she found herself gazing up at him. His muscular arms were stretched across each side of her neck and his light blue eyes were transfixed on her. She felt her body heating up quickly.

As he released her, Talion said, "I failed you."

Ursa said, "My lord?"

"I promised to keep you safe and yet our trap left you inches from death."

"Where were you my lord?" she asked.

"I was ambushed by a pack of Caragorn as large as I have ever seen. Then a Black Guard took to hunting me. It took far too long to defeat her."

Ursa said, "I delayed him as long as I could, long enough for you to come. My lord, you rescued me. Please do not despair."

Talion said, "Do not lie to me. As long as I have known you, you have had far too many brushes with death. You are not like I am. I am a seasoned ranger and I cannot die. However, you… you are a fragile thing… frail and easily frightened. These foes are beyond you and yet you challenge them knowing that. Such courage I admire."

Ursa blushed and said, "I tremble at the sight of my enemies."

Talion said, "I know. That is what makes you brave."

Ursa looked up at him. They were silent for a time, and the only sound to be heard was the gentle flutter of the wind.

At last she said, "We have secured the Black Captain's weapon. Talion… I'm sorry. I touched it."

He said, "What?! How are you feeling?"

She said, "I had a fever, but it has passed. I did not even grasp it in my hands. If I was possessed by Sauron's will, I would know it. What effects will take me, I do not know, but I do not think there is reason to fear."

"I should have taken it" said Talion.

"No! It would have consumed you. My Uruk touched it and felt nothing. Yet, I am a Warchief and you aid a great phantom. I have sent it to Mordor. To keep it would mark me for treason."

Talion said, "Are you truly all right?"

She said, "Do I seem different to you?"

"No."

He then asked, "Will you not be under suspicion?"

Ursa said, "My men suspect nothing. They believe I summoned the Hammer to save me from the ranger's blade. The messenger I have paid to journey the Sea of Núrnen."

Talion said, "The Dark Lord will take notice of his fallen servant. Ursa you must flee. Nurn will do nicely. You have a soil excavation plant there that you can oversee, do you not? I have business in Núrnen as well… with the Warlords."

She said, "I am to leave my fortress?"

Talion said, "The Dark Lord's gaze is about to turn to these parts. It is not safe here."

Ursa said, "Then I will go. I will give this fortress to Isulek to watch while I am away. Give me a day to prepare."

Talion said, "Very good. I will see you at the sea."

He smiled at her and said, "I hear the sea is a beautiful sight. They say the coast is lush with green and the air is cold and misty. White clouds hang below a blue sky. I think you will like it there."

Ursa smiled and said, "The sea? How I've longed to see it. I've never been far from Mordor, even in times exiled. I look forward to seeing it… with you my lord."

"We will." he said.

* * *

As Talion began to make his way out of the fortress, he heard the Wraith whisper to him.

He said, "All paths lead to the Sea. Sauron has begun operations there, using the fertile soil as his farmlands. Our Uruk queen must flee there to see to her own devices. And now a native, this Lithariel, comes to you upon defeating the Hammer, wishing you to accompany her to the sea? That is not all, I feel drawn there. A fragment of my memories lies in that land and I will have it."

Talion said, "Nurn is rank with promise, and yet, I feel an unease."

The Wraith said, "Do not mistake its green pastures for a safe haven. It is under Orc control."

Talion said, "Did you sense anything when around Ursa?"

The Wraith said, "I did not. When we faced the Hammer, Sauron's hold over him was unmistakable."

The ranger said, "That is good. She did not wield it. We would know if she was under his command."

His ally said, "Be weary Talion. There is still a sinister power at work. Watch her carefully."

Talion said, "It seems as we draw closer to victory, a looming darkness draws nearer. The sea now offers us hope, but is it a false hope we run to?"

He found his thoughts turning back to Ursa. He wondered how well she was coping with all this. The Hammer had nearly succeeded in executing her and she risked possession of Sauron's great Morningstar. For a moment, he considered returning back to her chamber to see if she was all right. He had offered her apologies, but no consolation. Talion brushed the thought from his mind. His encounters with her needed to be kept brief lest someone discover them. Deep down he knew he couldn't protect her, but he couldn't accept it just yet.


	16. The Journey to the Sea and Two Queens

**Chapter 16. The Journey to the Sea and the Two Queens of Nurn**

Ursa looked at her old comrade. Her mouth was parched from speaking so long to him and her body was tense from trying to tell if he approved of her plan.

Isulek finally spoke saying, "With the Ranger lurking so close, I think this is for the best. I will keep the fortress strong while you are away."

Ursa said, "You have always been a wonderful leader. I know it is in the best of hands."

Isulek placed his hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. Ursa became a bit flustered, but nevertheless, gave him a warm smile.

He said, "The road is long. I know you like to be alone, but keep your guards close always."

She said, "I will. Thank you old friend."

Isulek bowed lightly.

* * *

Ursa's caravan was nearly prepared. She took a break from giving orders to relax and look around her. She knew it might be years before she saw the Fortress of Goth again. Living here had been stressful, but also dreamlike. From her humble origins, she had come to abide in the greatest of keeps.

She looked at a small group of Orcs using a pulley system to haul up a stack of wooden beams to the top of a building. She became transfixed as she saw them pull on the ropes. The beams rose up into the air and the ropes choked on them. Ursa suddenly felt those same ropes wrapping around her throat. She clutched at her neck and turned away from the uncomfortable scene.

She thought to herself, "Perhaps the Sea of Núrnen will ease my mind."

* * *

Ursa had heard much about the green lands of southern Mordor. The volcanic chains that erupted gave fertile deposits to the area. Because of it, Nurn was surprisingly lush. The Sea of Núrnen, the massive Lake that enclosed it, fed it fresh water at all times. The Gurthrant River, which originated from Mordor, also fed into Nurn. The stream allowed small barges of cargo and passengers to pass down to the green land. The journey upward however had to be made on foot. Ursa also heard of the Queen of the Shore, a woman by the name of Marwen. She had ruled over Nurn and commanded great tribes of men. Since the Uruk had entered, much had changed. Unnatural beasts like Grog, Caragorn, and Ghouls had followed the trail of darkness. The land, while still quite green, was more ravaged now. Far worse, a great fortress had been built there. Its name was Thaurband. It was the Slave City. Every day, captured tribesmen and women were delivered up to the Dark Lord's bases to be put to work. Men's resistance merely provided more opportunities to catch fresh slaves, but somehow, under Marwen's protection, the tribesman resistance had endured.

The journey to the Sea of Núrnen was long and tiresome. Mordor was no small kingdom, but stretched far across Middle Earth. The cursed lands had taken the lives of many weary slaves. Ursa's journey took her not just across trains of imported slaves, but by the bodies of the dead, all carrion for buzzards. The river would have been faster, but she would not risk it after learning of some tentacle-bearing creature pulling in a raft not but a week before her journey.

* * *

It must have been three months before she came across a hopeful sight. A small patch of grass was growing here, not ill-colored like that of Mordor. It was a dark green, like the jewels she hung about her neck.

Ursa looked forward now with excitement.

She said to Flog, "Let us ride ahead. The others can meet us there."

Flog nodded, obviously desiring to see the Sea as much as her.

Ursa tugged on the reigns of her horse. The black horse buckled and then took off down the cracked stone road. Her Uruk were close behind her. Ursa's black robes fluttered in the wind like a serpent turning and winding down a slope.

Within minutes, the look of the land seemed to change. The hills jetted up into plumes of green. Thick bushes and vines were growing about the sides of rocks. The land was uneven with huge rocks climbing up like towers. They were elegant, as if sculpted by an artist. They were smoothed and flattened on both top and side. Here Uruk made their camps. Ursa found herself transfixed by the botany. There were flowers everywhere she rode, each one seemed different then the last. It astonished her to think the earth was home to plants that seemed to live to display such beauty.

The cool air danced across her face. She was used to constantly wiping off ash and sweat from her skin. Here it felt cool and clean. Ursa breathed it in and let it fill her lungs. She felt lighter somehow.

At last, Ursa came to the main camps, home of the Warlords of Nurn. However, it was in the background that her eyes happened onto her heart's desire. A sparkling silver sea was before her. As she rode closer, she could see small waves break against the shore, a shore of white sands and black stone. She reactively panicked as she saw the water spilling about and soaking into the sand. Water had been a scarcity in Mordor, even for her. Here it was plentiful. Her eyes soon became fully absorbed in the dazzling sight of the sea. The great lake went as far as her eyes could see. She wondered what sort of lands lay beyond it. She wondered how she had ever lived imprisoned in Mordor while the world was so large. Ursa closed her eyes and felt the breeze dance across her body. Tears began to stream down her face. A nameless shadow had seemed to grow closer to her with each day. The journey from Mordor had not hid her from it until now. With this, she truly felt healed of all her troubles, even if such an emotion was only momentary.

The Uruk and her guards made their way down the coast. She quickly disembarked off her horse and feet hit the water with a splash. Ursa yelped. It was freezing.

Her mouth widened as she could no longer contain her childish joy and wonder. She dug her feet in and out of the wet sand. Ursa walked forward until she was waist-deep in the sea. Many of her Uruk were doing the same. Ursa looked at their bewildered faces and laughed. They seemed as taken by all of this as she was.

For a moment, Ursa wished Talion were there to experience this with her. She knew he had arrived shortly before her, escorted by the daughter of Queen Marwen. Ursa wished she could have traveled with him in her stead. She tired of their secrecy. Seeing him only for minutes on some nights was growing tiresome, and the three months apart had made her more eager to see him than ever. There were many things she wished to tell him.

* * *

Ursa's operation wasn't quite as illustrious as the Fortress of Goth. It consisted of a large tract of land where Orc and slaves were either working farmland or digging up soil to ship up North. There was a small stone keep and a number of tents, nothing more. She wasn't quite bothered about this arrangement, save for how she wasn't sure how to contact Talion. On the bright side, there was only a small number of Uruk here. Even counting those she had brought with her, there was only about fifty. She would find some way to slip away from them.

For now, there was much work for her to oversee. Right now, a train of wagons and a party of Uruk delivered the soil to Goth. It was a slow operation so most of the Uruk did nothing as the wagon went on the round trip from Nurn to Goth and back again. Many sat about the camps or hunted. She was fine with them doing so. There was still an ample amount of them working the earth and seeing to the crops. What she did not approve of was how the Uruk treated the slaves. They worked beside them yes, but they let the slaves do most of it and abused them at every opportunity.

* * *

Ursa made her way down into the fields. She walked briskly and with direction. The Uruk there saw her and said, "My Chief. Is all to your liking?"

Ursa glared at him and said, "Stop this whipping at once. I will not stand for the mistreatment of slaves."

"They are rats my lady, no-"

She said, "You will do as I say. If you disapprove of my policies, there are plenty of Uruk captains that will take you in. I'm sure you'd rather be marching in circles and fighting off pirates than enjoying a bit of gardening."

"Fine. Fine! Stop whipping 'em! The Warchief don't like it!"

The Orc with the whip put it away.

Ursa walked up to the fallen slave and reached out with her hand. The slave looked up at her with distrust. Slowly, he reached out and took it.

He said, "I have not seen kindness before from an Orc. I thank you."

Ursa said, "Tomorrow, work will come to a halt to celebrate my arrival. Tell the other men they are invited. Please do so and then you may take the day off. As for the rest of you, finish up your duties."

The slave looked taken back by her. He at last managed a bow and then turned away. She saw him clutching at the stripes on his back as he left.

The Uruk said, "This is strange my Chief."

She said, "Tell me… have you ever felt the sting of a whip as it shreds away your flesh? Did you hold on to the single hope that the whip bearer would find it in his heart to stop? I have. I carry those scars. Until you know that pain, you have no business inflicting it on others."

He said shakily and with a bow, "Sorry my liege."

She said, "Fear not. I have no intention of punishing anyone. My stay here is not to speed up this operation. I hope it will be enjoyable for not just me… but for all my underlings."

The Orc gazed at her face, at her eye with an iris of a dark crimson and a pupil slit like that of a serpent. The expression she gave was of compassion, but also one of steel. He knew this Orc, as fragile and merciful as she was, had seen blood and death. Without a doubt, she was a Warchief.

* * *

Ursa had placed her tent close to the woods. She found a suitable root free of the guards' rounds. Still, it was Talion who she waited on and who she assumed would be the one to lead her to the location they would meet.

She was lying in her tent when she heard a chilling whisper. Ursa sat up at that sound. How it frightened and yet excited her!

Quietly, she placed on her shoes, peaked out of the tent, and then slipped away. She had ordered Flog and her bodyguards to not disturb her or stand outside her tent. As she waltzed into the woods, she was hit by the cool of night. It sent shivers down her arms. Crickets were chirping. It was a strange sound and she often looked around to see where they were. In Mordor, the howls of Wargs and Caragorn broke the silence of night. Here in Nurn, there were new sounds strung about her. Through all this noise, another soft call of the Wraith could be heard.

Ursa quickly maneuvered through the thick forest until she reached the source of the sound. She saw him standing before her, no worse for wear. She felt herself choke a bit.

"Talion…"

"Ursa…" said the Ranger softly back, "I see you have settled in well. Is it to your liking?"

She said, "The sea was most beautiful and the earth is comfortable to rest on. I feel as if I could stay here forever."

Talion said, "The feeling is mutual."

Ursa walked up close to him now. She said, "I have missed you dearly."

The half-Orc inched closer to him and then awkwardly put out her hands a bit.

Talion blinked and looked at the gesture for a moment. He then sighed and pulled her in. It had been long since she'd felt his embrace and yet it felt more pleasant than she remembered. He smelled of the earth: of dirt, underbrush, and stone.

Ursa's bliss was interrupted by the words of a stranger.

"Do you think it wise to trust an Orc?' she asked.

Ursa quickly pulled herself off of the ranger and looked at the woman who had spoken. She was standing about two meters away from them. The woman had long blonde dreadlocks, neatly pulled back as to not obscure her face. She wore a leather vest for armor that stretched down as a loincloth that fell over a pair of green pants and ragged brown boots. Ursa thought she looked much the part of the ranger.

Talion said, "I have told you of her. Ursa, this is Lithariel, daughter of Lady Marwen. For the short time I have known her, she has proven as fine a shot as any of my men and most courageous. She and the Queen have given me aid on my mission."

Ursa bowed and said, "It is an honor."

Lithariel titled her head. She said, "A half-Orc? What a strange sight. Still, if a captain among rangers would trust you, then I will rely on his judgment. Come Ursa, you must meet my mother."

Ursa said, "The Queen would see me?"

Talion said, "It is a distance, but we have horses. I will have you back here with enough time to catch a wink of sleep."

He easily pulled himself a top his horse's saddle. He walked the horse beside Ursa and looked down at her. Ursa seemed at a loss for words. Talion reached his hand out.

He said, "You have ridden on a horse, before right?"

Ursa snapped out of her trance and said, "Yes of course. It's just… erm… never mind."

He pulled her up behind him as if she weighed no more than a small pack.

Lithariel's mouth parted slightly as she saw the half-Orc looking flustered as she clung tightly to the ranger.

She said, "Let us be off then."

* * *

Lithariel said, "Mother, I have returned with Talion and his ally. I present to you Warchief Ursa the Cunning. To you Ursa, I present Queen Marwen, lady of the shore."

Ursa gazed momentarily at the strange sight before her. The lady Marwen seemed terribly ill and poorly aged. The skin on her flesh was sagging, as if it would fall off at any moment. Her hair was grey and tangled. Her irises were as small as beads and rolled back. The Queen still was adorned with a crown, elegant robes, and elaborate jewelry befitting her position. In her hand, was a strange staff that Ursa suspected contained some manner of sorcery. A more obvious magic was in the soothsayer cup beside her. White smoke and purple flames came out from it in columns as her frail hand hovered over it.

Quickly, Ursa curtsied and said, "It is an honor to stand before the queen of this land, as it is for I, a lowly chieftain, to treat with her."

Marwen's head fell to the side and she barely made eye contact with the Orc.

She said, "My daughter first brings me a ranger of Gondor, immortal and possessed by a power. Now a goblin woman and a sympathizer of Men? Such marvels. Tell me Ursa, is Nurn and its sea to your liking?"

"Your land is most splendid. My spirits sink with the setting sun as it vanishes from my sight. I am envious that you rule such finery. The desert of Mordor is not worthy to stand beside it."

Marwen answered, "My, how you flatter me. For all the evil that comes from the Black Gate, we are grateful for the supple earth its fire reigns down. Alas, that is the way of this world. One cannot have darkness without light. This green cannot exist without stealing it from its brother. And we cannot have peace without great sacrifice."

Ursa said, "I see you possess much wisdom. I have only been Warchief for a season. What can I say to compare to the knowledge of a queen? As that may be, I hope to learn much from you and aid the people of this land. I would have the Slave City dismantled and the slaves made free."

Marwen laughed and said, "These lands are ruled by the Orc Warchiefs. What will your title mean here?"

Ursa said, "I will learn its inner-workings as I purchase my slaves here. I will find where the Warchief of Thaurband resides. Then, I hope the ranger will grace with me with his aid once more and bring liberation."

Talion said, "We have done so together before. I promise you my Queen, I will devote what time I may spare to aiding you."

Marwen said, "Such gracious allies, we are forever indebted to you. I hope, Talion, that you find the relics you seek and that you, Ursa, come to reside over Nurn as you do Mordor."

Talion and Ursa bowed in sync.

The Queen excused them, seeming to have been overtaken by exhaustion.

Lithariel said to Talion, "Forgive my queen, it is late and she must regain her strength. It is good to see you Talion, may our paths cross again soon."

Talion said, "I hope for the same. Goodnight Lithariel."

The female warrior turned to Ursa and bowed her head swiftly. Ursa did the same.

* * *

As they returned to the ranger's horse, Talion and Ursa conversed.

Ursa said, "The Queen is kind, but something seems amiss. I wonder if she dabbles in sorcery?"

Suddenly, a white, illuminated figure appeared beside Talion.

The Wraith said, "Your eyes see much Ursa. I do not sense Sauron's presence in her, but a dark magic is at work here. Did not her daughter say she her illness was strange? No medicine given has remedied her."

Ursa bowed quickly and said, "My lord… what other powers could be affecting her?"

The Wraith said, "Without great scholarly and apprenticeship, few ever come to master magic. It is only through being twisted and corrupted they come to wield such power. The Hammer is an example of this."

Ursa said, "My lord- I mean-My other lord… um… Talion… try to learn from Lithariel all you can about when the Queen became afflicted so. She must have some idea of what devices her mother turned to."

Talion said, "I will ask her when next we meet. For now, we will let the Queen sleep."

The Wraith turned to Ursa and said, "Excellent. Nevertheless, the possibility remains that her magic may be unrelated to her symptoms. There are ancient diseases that can turn one to stone or turn the mind to madness. In any case, Marwen is not our priority and still proves useful in her ruined state. We must worry of our own disadvantages in this foreign land."

He vanished from sight leaving Talion and Ursa to face each other. Talion helped her back up onto his horse before beginning to trot away.

He said, "We are most fortunate. We found allies even as far as the coast. They will be of help to us, I know it."

Talion continued, "Lithariel has pledged to fight alongside me if ever I have need. I'd forgotten what it was like to fight with a comrade. We stumbled across Uruk slave drivers you see. They proved no match for her. Hmmm… while that is so, I am reluctant to bring another soldier to the battlefield. I am immortal. Convenience is no reason to risk her life. Besides, she and her tribesmen have already dedicated themselves to dealing with the Orcs that plague their valley. She may be called at anytime to defend her home. I should not lead her elsewhere."

Ursa said slowly, "You have grown to care for her."

Talion said, "It is hard to explain. She reminds me of… never mind."

Ursa softly said, "Lithariel has the strength to defend you and help slay your enemies. Isulek and you have long protected me. I'm glad there is someone who can make you feel safe as well since I cannot."

Talion said, "Safe? To say such is to say that I feel fear. How can I as long as death is meaningless? No, the only time I feel fear is when others are in danger. When I left you alone with the Hammer… that was when I last felt its embrace. Do not worry about being strong little Orc. Listen carefully and do not forget. I am your captain and you are my army. "

Ursa gulped and asked, '"Army?'"

He said, "The army may not be ready for war, but I see promise. One day, that army will ride with me to the Black Gates and see peace restored to this world."

Ursa's eyes relaxed and she smiled warmly. She leaned the side of her head on Talion's back. He began to ride faster. She gazed at the crescent moon that hung in the night sky and reflected on his words.


	17. The Binding and the Outcast

**Chapter 17. The Hand that Binds and the Memory of the Outcast**

Ursa's time in the land of Nurn seemed to race by at an abnormal pace. From what she knew, Talion had been off hunting relics in search of the Wraith's memories, and teaming up with a dwarf hunter to do so. Ursa's time was spent improving her operation and seeing that the slaves were treated equally. What moments she could spare, she spent looking to the silver sea and the green mountains coated in mist. Again she began to miss Talion. Perhaps it would have been easier to put aside if she did not recall it had been one year since first they met. Once he had tried to kill her, seeing her as an enemy. Now he protected her, calling her his trusted friend.

* * *

Talion peaked out from behind a stone pillar. The old ruins were now infested with Uruk and were the location of an execution. Marwen's soldiers were to die here. These were the officers behind her rebellion. Their underlings were already being sent to Thaurband to be sold off. Talion knew that while he aided his fellow ghost in ending his amnesia, more men were being shipped to that vile fortress, never to see their loved ones again. He had done much in the past year to liberate slaves, but the slaves were many and the Uruk even more. His goals seemed splintered to him. Revenge, liberation, peace… all of these commanded his heart and threatened to destroy him.

As Talion gazed at the execution about to commence, he knew he was far outnumbered, and the Orcs would likely kill the prisoners upon seeing him. These men were about to die.

The Wraith now took form and circled the ranger.

He said, "It is not them we seek, but what they carry."

Talion said, "I will save them nonetheless"

The Wraith answered back, "Don't be blinded by your emotions."

Talion said, "An Orc army… that is what Queen Marwen said was within your power to take. The Orc will not answer to a man, but to the power of a Wraith? I think they will. Brand them."

The Wraith said, "I have taken knowledge, but never taken a mind for myself. Once we tried, but failed. Nonetheless, I sense a stirring. Something has changed."

* * *

Talion climbed the side of the guard tower, struggling to keep his hands against stone made slippery from rainfall. The Orc atop the tower seemed restless. It was an archer that had to be eliminated if Talion was to succeed. The question was whether this Orc could be made an ally.

Quickly, the ranger tackled the Uruk. He covered his mouthed and kneed him in the stomach. The startled archer looked up in fear as the Wraith now peered down at the object of his test. Quickly, the Wraith grabbed the archer by the face. A bluish glow emitted from his hand and entered into the Uruk's eyes and mouth.

The Wraith said, "You live to serve me. You are blind as I walk among you. You do not strike at he who binds you. You kill all that I command without question. And you die as I see fit for I am your doom."

He released his hold of the Uruk. The Orc looked blankly at Talion for a moment. Then he stood up and walked past him. The Orc peered down at the execution and started to cackle as the prisoners were brought out.

Talion said, "Let us gather more and then see if they can follow orders."

The Ranger fired an arrow at the opposing tower and appeared in front of the archer. He grabbed the Orc by the head and branded him as his servant. The Ranger quickly moved on to his next targets. Soon the entire upper row of Orcs was his to command.

As the Uruks finished their chanting, the executioners prepared to slit the throats of their prisoners. Many Orcs stood and jeered at them, neglecting the patrol duty they were tasked with.

Talion stood on the roof directly over the execution. He made no attempt now to hide himself. The cool sea breeze was rushing against him, sending his hair and cape winding with its pulse. All around him he could sense the mark of the Wraith embedded in the Uruk. Talion smirked and pulled up his right hand. His fingers tightened into a fist and the message was sent. The Uruk fired their arrows into the heads of their brothers.

The Orcs first looked on in horror and confusion.

"Treachery!" they shouted as they drew arms.

Talion flew down and plunged his dagger into an Orc officer's skull. He leapt off the Uruk's back and pulled out his sword. All around him his allies were crossing swords with their fellow Uruk. Talion dazed an Uruk in the head with a punch. He then grabbed hold of it and began to apply his curse. Within minutes, those that hadn't died were under his control.

Talion said, "Let us see how far their loyalty extends."

He looked to one of his underlings and said, "Kill yourself."

The Orc did not wait. It pulled out its rusty sword and jammed it through its ear. It continued to push the blade through until it broke through the skull and black blood was trickling down its neck. It let out a small shriek and collapsed dead.

The Wraith said, "A soldier without fear, without the will to betray. Most useful."

Talion said, "An Orc. A most unsavory source for an army."

The Wraith said, "Come, let us free these men and find the treasure they keep."

* * *

Talion strode through a flattened landscape. He ducked behind a bush in order to catch his breath. It was strange to wield such power, yet to be stricken by exhaustion and hunger. Often, he felt caught between mortality and its counterpart.

"Celebrimbor," he said, "It is still most odd to know you have a name."

The Wraith said, "Ah, so learning I was the forger of the One Ring was of little surprise, but the possibility that I have a name is what confounds you?"

Talion said, "You know what? I shall tell Ursa I acquired my dark sense of humor from you."

The Wraith asked, "Is that supposed to frighten me?"

Talion said, "Be truthful, you've come to admire her. You appreciate her knowledge on everything that transpires around us."

"Talion" said Celebrimbor, "She must be branded."

Talion's soft smile faded and his complexion darkened.

He said, "She is no enemy."

Celebrimbor said, "One day she may need to follow an order she cannot. Sacrifice may be required of her. At the very least, Ursa must be safely under our control. She need never know, and we may never need to use that power. There is no reason to dispute this."

Celebrimbor then added, "The weapon of the enemy latched onto her. She must be bent to our will, not to his."

Talion said, "She has not changed in the slightest. He has no hold over her."

The Wraith argued, "Why do you contest this? Tell me Talion, will you choose her even at the expense of destroying the Dark Lord? If she is so precious, then take her far away from these lands and spend the rest of your days protecting her. As long as you risk her here, what business have you wrestling with the thought of branding her?"

Talion said, "She trusts me. To take away someone's will… to have the power to cause them do great evil…. how can I thrust that upon her?"

The Wraith said, "I will not continue this debate any longer. You must decide where your path lies and how far you will go in order to bring an end to Sauron. Remember how many lives you have taken on this quest and then reconsider the extent of your conscience."

Talion was left to ponder over the Wraith's words.

* * *

"My lord?" asked Ursa.

Talion blinked and quickly turned to look at her. He stared at her face as it was tilted to the side. Ursa's eyes were still dark and heavy-lidded. He had hoped the sea air would do something for her condition. He would say nothing though. He knew she would suspect that he blamed himself and she would feel guilty for her appearance.

 _Only, it is my fault that she cannot sleep. Now I am to strip her of her freedom?_

Ursa's eyebrows rose up a bit now. She said, "Does something ail you?"

"It's nothing," he said, "I came to say that something has changed. Earlier, I rescued prisoners from an execution camp. It was there that Celebrimbor learned something. The same power that we use to take knowledge can control the minds of the Uruk. We must test this power to see how many can be controlled and for how long. Yet, I sense that there is no such limit. Ursa, I intend to build an army of Uruk under my control."

Ursa quickly said, "You will control them? Then they are truly yours to command, even if it means turning on their comrades?"

Talion said, "They do not realize they have been branded nor will they understand that they have killed an ally."

She said, "Such a thing…. I had hoped to sway them to our cause… to show them another way of life was possible."

"Ursa," said Talion, "I do not have time to reeducate this army. There are no children here for us to bring up properly. These Orc are killers. I am sorry, but that is the harsh reality."

Ursa responded, "I have no place protesting the killing of Orcs. My hands are forever bloodied. Nonetheless, enslaving the Orcs… would you take the place of Sauron as their owner?"

Talion's voice took on a more aggressive tone. He said, "Do you not understand this is done out of necessity? I will not let your kind kill, enslave, and pillage the innocent."

Ursa said, "I know… I just hoped that such evil could be avoided. With the Warchiefs dead and myself in power, I believed that all this death would bring about a greater good. I foolishly dreamed I could make a difference. I am sorry. It is difficult to stomach that this is the fruition of our works. It is a cruel fate that in exchange for your people's freedom, mine must become slaves."

She looked at Talion and said, "Am I to be placed under this spell?"

Her voice was not angry or accusatory. She seemed both grave and curious.

Talion looked away from her. He said, "It would- It would be the proper thing."

Ursa walked up to him and said, "I understand my lord. If it is your will then I will accept it. It is wrong that while the Orc are yours, my mind goes free."

Talion walked up to her. The half-Orc knelt down in front of him. The ranger stretched out his hand and positioned his palm inches from her forehead.

The Wraith whispered to Talion, "Your mind is in turmoil. Clear it or the branding may be incomplete."

Talion said, "I am sorry Ursa. I hope you can forgive me."

She said, "There is nothing to forgive. There is nothing you could ever do that I could hold against you."

Suddenly, Talion felt tears begin to trickle down his eyes. His hand was shaking and his breathing became frantic.

Celebrimbor said to him, "This is my power. Trade places with me."

The Wraith was summoned. He gazed at the half-Orc for a moment and then plunged his hand at Ursa. Her eyes glowed blue and all vanished in a sudden burst of light.

* * *

Talion looked around him. He was standing not in the forest of the mountains of Nurn, but in a village home to Orcs. It was not a war camp he recognized. The landscape was dark and the clouds black as night. The buildings were poor in making. Some were made of brick, but most were merely huts of mud and sticks.

Talion pulled out his sword, but the Orcs did not stir. They seemed to ignore him and continued about their business. Besides the ranger was the Wraith. He spun around and looked at the strange background.

Talion said, "Where are we?"

The Wraith said, "Something went wrong. We dived into one of Ursa's memories. This place must be Mordor, somewhere deep within the gates."

The Ranger took notice of the Orcs. They were small and frail. Few had the stature of the Uruk that threatened him daily. One in particular unsettled him. He had never seen one so young and it was eerie how human it looked.

An Orc said to the child, "What are you doing out? Don't you have work to do?"

The child said, "I've put away all your gear. I did it quickly. I was hoping I might have something to eat."

The Orcs began to laugh. One said, "Feed our lovely meat to a dirty half-breed? Eat the scraps after dinner like you always do. Now shut up and get inside."

The child frowned and walked back into a small hut.

Talion said, "Ursa…."

He found himself inside a small house now. The light seemed brighter, as if it was closer to dawn.

Ursa was sleeping on a dirt-laden floor, curled up like a ball. An elderly Uruk walked up and gave her a kick.

"Time to work pup" said the Orc.

Ursa quickly stirred. She scrambled to her feet and rubbed her eyes.

She said, "Will you go hunting for it today?"

The Orcs said, "Aye, every day until we return with that white Caragorn's hide."

Ursa said, "I-I was wondering. Might I accompany you? Someone needs to carry the gear while you hunt. You need someone don't you?"

The Orc replied, "Hmm. Not a bad idea'r. Fine then."

Ursa's eyes lit up. She said, "Thank you. I won't slow you down. I promise."

The memory seemed to speed up. Talion and Celebrimbor found themselves at the front of the Orc village. From here, Talion could see an unsettling site. Behind the village was an Orc city. Towers of dirt hives and shacks stacked upon each other made up its whole. Small villages and holes leading to catacombs ran through the broken domes of volcanoes it connected to. The ranger had never seen such a part of Mordor. It was impoverished and a home fit for only vermin.

Ursa stood beside the hunting party as it prepared to depart. The ranger noted that she was not the only child he saw. Other youthful Orcs were beside her and a few that watched from the village gate looked to be children. Talion wondered if these children would grow up stronger than the scrawny adult Orcs he saw here. Would these Orcs, in their maturity, become the same Uruk Sauron would send to kills his rangers? Would they be the same Orcs he killed without a second's hesitation?

An Orc said, "What's she doing here?"

The rest of the Orcs turned to look at the half-Orc. She stepped backwards in fear and embarrassment.

One said, "What's da meaning of this?'

The elderly Orc answered, "She's gonna be our steer, ain't that righ?"

Ursa nodded briskly.

A young Orc said, "Like maggots she is! She'll slow us down. The Caragorn will smell her stinking dirty blood and get away."

Ursa said, "Just give me one chance. Just one."

A bug-eyed Orc said, "Right. First she'll want to hold our stuff, then she'll want a spear, next she'll be looking to be captain. She gonna make it law that all Orc gotta breed with men folk? We gotta all look like you?"

Ursa said, "I just want to a chance to prove myself, nothing more."

"Lies!" said the Orc, "Lies! She's messed up in the head just like her mum."

Ursa said, "I'm nothing like her! Her mind was vile and cruel."

The Orc said, "Your mother was a twisted old-hag alright. Weak little thing her mum was. The Dark Lord wants strong Orc. He want big Orc and she goes and gets busy with a man? Did your poor father squeal when she raped him?"

Another Orc said, "Is that right?"

The bug-eyed Orc said, "I heard it from the Cap'n. She couldn't breed nothin' good like the others so the she-Orc left Mordor and caught her a ranger. Thought she could make strong babies by mixing with a man. Oh she'd be proud. The weak blood of sickly Orc and pale-skinny men folk mixed together in you. You're a blight on the rest of us."

The other Orc said, "Why she stay here? Why let this ugly dog live?"

The elderly Orc said to him, "You wanna scrub the floors?"

The chatty Orc said, "I don't trust a half-breed in my village. They carry disease and bad omens, they do."

The other Orcs began to chatter and stir.

Ursa's eyes were bloodshot and tears were streaming down her face.

She said, "I am not dirty. I am an Orc. This is my home."

"No." said the bug-eyed Orc, "No it ain't. Get lost. You ain't welcome here."

Ursa looked to the elder Orc. She said, "Please. I can be useful."

The old Orc said, "The captain kept you alive for one reason. Wanted to see if your mother was telling the truth. She said you'd get big and strong. You're sickly like she was. No good for breeding. No good for fightin'. You're not welcome here anymore. Banished you are."

* * *

Ursa walked down a plateau of brown and white stone. She was far away from the Orc city now. A deafening wind was howling and stinging her face. Her red eyes were looking to the ground as she walked. The ground suddenly began to shake violently. Ursa stumbled onto her knees. The great mountain was erupting once again and sending tremors all across Mordor.

As the earthquake retreated, Ursa's eyed fell to the dusty stone beneath her. Tears began to stream down her face and fell onto the ash she rested on.

She said, "Why? Why was I born into this world?"

The ranger gazed down at the sobbing Orc.

He said, "I've seen enough."

At his words, the Wraith pulled them from the dream.


	18. Bonus Chapter: The Return to Mordor

**Bonus Chapter: The Return to Mordor**

Outside of Ogsiliath, many farmers and townspeople made their home. A smaller series of cottages and towns were scattered across the countryside. Until recently, Orcs seldom trespassed into the lands of Gondor. Perhaps it was that the Dark Lord did not send them, or that the rangers made sure none made it far. Rumor spread though that the Black Gate had opened recently and Orc hunting parties were about looking for game.

In Ursa's village this caused a great deal of fear from the townspeople. Already on edge, it was not long until she felt people's fear aimed at her.

* * *

The half-Orc found herself in the tight grip of a middle-aged woman, being pulled by the hair through the streets. The woman threw Ursa to the ground. The half-Orc yelped in pain as she crashed head-first into the gravel road. She looked up to see she was standing at the feet of two guards.

The woman said, "How long will you let this vagrant live here? She disturbs the town. Gone too far she has. My son came to me telling me the half-breed was wooing him."

A man a few feet away said, "She's an Udûn whore, she is. Trying her luck with any man. I pity any man that know blindness. He would never know of her hideousness when she comes upon him."

The woman said, "Orc have no decency. Soon she will be kidnapping our men for her pleasure. I won't wait for some abomination to be born. Take her head or drive her from here, I care not."

A guard said, "Is it true? Have you been with her son?"

Ursa looked at him. Her body was rigid with fear.

She said, "I only sat beside him and asked if he had any interest in me."

The guard said, "We can't have none of that. You've upset a great many people since you've come here."

Ursa said, "What threat am I? No man will look upon me. Please let me go. I'll keep to myself from now on."

A male villager said, "Lies. Things have been strange since she's come here. Things gone missing. People getting sick. She's from Mordor. Everything that comes from that land is cursed. We all know it. So how much longer are we going to wait? Until our crops wither and die? Until we're all coughing up blood?"

The soldier sighed. He said, "Orc, do not come within these walls again. Take what is yours and leave by nightfall."

Ursa pulled herself up to her feet. She put a hand to her cheek, cut open from her fall. She then wrapped the scarf around her face again. She bent her head down to avoid the angry gazes of the villagers as she passed by them. They would follow her until she was outside the village door.

* * *

Ursa walked down the empty road to the Black Gate. The towering doors were sealed as always. As a child, she had managed to make her way down the slopes of the mountain chain that encircled Mordor. Returning would be another story.

Ursa looked up to the Black Gate to see if there were guards present. She saw no one. She called out but none answered. If they were there, the Orcs were uninterested in dealing with an exile.

* * *

That night she sunk into a crevice of a small stone hill overlooking the gate. Just as her eyes began to close, she heard the rustling of feet coming her way. Ursa quickly sunk deeper into the crevice. She watched as a battalion of rowdy Orcs marched past her. Leading them was a large black-skinned Uruk wielding duel swords. She recognized him from the tales. He was the Warchief Thrag Stonebearer. Thrag was the first Orc to be granted the title of Warchief after emerging victorious in a bloody contest. He was the mightiest of all Orcs and all Orcs served him. She had never seen him before. She found herself entranced by his presence.

Ursa heard the metallic clanging of the Black Gate opening. Her heart began to race as she poked her head out. The gates pulled apart as the Uruks drew closer. She crouched down and trailed behind them. As Mordor's doors locked once more, she was safely back inside her land.

* * *

Ursa stood atop a cliff, overlooking a valley of bladed-stones. The Orc village she had called her home lay before her.

She said, "Why did I return here? I don't belong with Orcs. I don't belong with Men. I am hideous, hideous and weak and…"

"I am alone."

She closed her eyes and asked aloud, "Mother, why did you give birth to someone as disgusting as me? If I am so resented, why did no one have the decency to kill me?"

She began to clench her teeth and her hands balled up into fists. Her black nails dug into her white flesh.

Ursa said, "I cannot bear it…. Whenever I shut my eyes, all I can see is them leering at me."

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

She spun around as if to chase off some phantom.

She said, "I am not dirty. I am not. They will see. I will become strong. I will become Warchief and prove them wrong. Then when they gaze up at me and see the power that I hold, they will feel small and foolish. And at last they will see… that I am Orc."

Ursa's eyes dashed over to a small white speck moving at the foot of the cliff. She knelt down and looked at it. It was an albino Caragorn. The creature became easier to see as it walked closer to the cliff wall. It had a broken arrow lodged into its hide and the armor-plating on its back was broken and nicked at.

Ursa said, "Ognir the White. In all these years, none were able to take you down? To do so would be quite the achievement, yes?"

Her eyes seemed alive suddenly. Ursa followed the Caragorn's movements for a time, but her mind was elsewhere. She then made her way deeper into the black desert. She found a broken wagon and began to reconstruct it. After several hours, she created a sleigh of sorts which she struggled to pull. She brought it to a pile of large black boulders of about equal size. She spent the entire night dragging it back to the cliff side. That morning, she found a razor sharp rock and used it to kill rock lizards that had made their homes nearby. This deed itself took her hours to accomplish.

Ursa lined up the corpses at the bottom of the cliff. They attracted a Caragorn, but not the one she sought. Ursa decided to change her plan. She rolled half of her stones down the slope of the cliff. They bludgeoned the stone wolf and it was left up to her put it out of its misery. She skinned the beast and let its flesh fill the air.

In half an hour, several Caragorn had appeared for the corpse. Ognir was among them. He wrestled and fought off the smaller beasts. As he came for his meal, Ursa toppled the last of the boulders.

Ursa put both hands over her mouth and leapt up to her feet. It was hard to hide her squeals of joy even from herself. She hurriedly made down her way down the cliff side, dragging her sleigh behind her. She spent a great deal of time dragging the heavy corpse onto the sleigh and securing it. It would be dusk before she managed to deliver it to the front of her old village.

* * *

The Uruk stared at the body in disbelief. She recognized many of their faces.

Ursa said, "I-I have returned. I seek redemption and so bring Ognir the White as payment."

The Orcs said nothing. Ursa began to sweat and squirm.

She said, "D-Do you find me worthy?"

The Orcs began to chatter amongst themselves.

One said, "You killed it? Bah, you found it dead you did."

A deep voice said, "She-orc, this Caragorn has been crushed. How did you hunt it?"

Ursa looked to the Orc who had said it. He was taller than the others, about six and a quarter feet tall. His skin was a dark grey and he had a muscular frame. The Uruk had a sharp jawline, long black fangs, and white dreadlocks that draped over his head. She found him handsome and wondered if he was a mighty captain.

She said to him while blushing, "I prepared bait at the cliff side he visits. When he came to feast, I rolled great stones down the wall and crushed him."

The Uruk said, "We have hunted him many years and he has taken the lives of many Orc. She is worthy to live amongst us."

The other Orc said, "Fool! You don't know nothin' about her. She's a half-blood."

The large Uruk said, "That half-blood killed Ognir… alone. I know that."

The other Orc hissed at him and said, "Fool! She's a maggoty little-EEK!"

The black Uruk was holding him up by the throat. The small Uruk squirmed around and gagged.

The large Uruk said, "Shut up already."

He threw the Orc away like he was a sack of potatoes and then turned his attention to Ursa.

He said, "You are a strange looking one, and I could break you with the back of my hand. Still, looks may be deceiving. You had the smarts to do what we couldn't. Maybe that brain of yours will be what gets us a place in the army."

He continued, "I'll vouch for you when we go to see the captain. What is your name she-Orc?"

Ursa said, "I-It's… It's Ursa. May I ask yours?"

The black-skinned Uruk said, "Isulek. That is my name."

"Isulek, I am in your debt." she said with a smile.

 _Truly I am._

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** The reason this is a bonus chapter is because it was not included in the memory Talion spied upon. However, I think it's a necessary continuation of the last chapter.


	19. The Dead and the Heart Left Broken

**Chapter 19. The Mourning of the Dead and the Heart Left Broken**

Talion looked down at Ursa. Her complexion was lifeless and her eyes were glazed. The ranger's eyes lowered and fell into a somber expression. The hand that had stretched out to take her mind now fell to his side. She suddenly took notice of him and fell backwards. She sat there and clutched at her head. A piercing headache now afflicted her.

Talion turned to the Wraith beside him and asked, "Why did you let us watch?"

The Wraith said nothing.

Talion knelt down now and looked at Ursa. He pulled her hands from her head. Ursa stopped her wincing to stare back at him.

He said, "Ursa, please forgive me."

She said, "Is it done?

Talion said, "I cannot do this to you. Celebrimbor is in agreement."

Celebrimbor said to him, "Was it you who influenced my mind or was it I that hesitated? Why? For now, there is too much risk to performing the branding."

He looked at Ursa and said, "You have been loyal. I will trust in you from here on."

Ursa said, "My lord…"

Celebrimbor vanished from both their sights, leaving Talion alone with the Warchief.

He said, "I've caused you pain in all the time that I've known you. My promises to you have fallen to the ground. Ursa I almost made you a slave. If you would ask it of me, I will never show my face here again."

Ursa's eye widened.

She said, "My lord, please do not say such things! It is because of you that I am alive. It is because you that I am Warchief. You made my dreams come true. How could you offer me such a choice? Isn't obvious by now how much you mean to me?"

Talion said, "I do not know how you could feel so. I do not understand why."

She said, "Every moment I've spent with you has been my bliss. I-I… have watched your cold nature turn to kindness. I have been honored to know you.

Ursa's eyes were not upon Talion anymore and her cheeks were flushed.

Ursa continued, "My lord, I want to be by your side always. Long ago I proposed to you. Since then much time has passed and my feelings of desperation have turned to love. I love you my lord. I love you for protecting me, I love you for choosing to stay your hand today, and I love you for being you… the handsome ranger strong in body and kind in heart. I wish to help you end this war, I wish to give you a place to rest your weary feet, and I wish to end the sadness that always I see in your eyes. If you would be my husband, I would devote myself to protecting you and giving you all happiness."

Talion was frozen before her. His mouth was open and his face had turned red. She had never seen him so vulnerable. She would have been tempted to not wrap her arms around him if only she herself were not desperately awaiting his answer.

He said, "Ursa…. You love me?"

She said, "I do."

Talion shut his eyes and turned away from her. He was silent for a time.

Finally he spoke.

"Ursa… my family is dead. Their memory remains with me. I cannot put it aside and I cannot ask you to wait for the day that I do. I cannot give you what you desire, what you deserve. I am but a corpse and one day, I will leave this world. I will leave you all alone. Do not fall in love with a dead man, especially one anchored down by his past."

He added, "I am sorry."

Ursa's eyes were trembling now and tears flooded her cheeks.

She said, "You had a wife and child…"

Talion answered softly, "Ioreth, she was my wife. She was the love of my life. Always she knew what was best and she was patient with me. Our son was Dirhael. He grew up tall and strong. I saw myself in him. I thought our life would be long, that she and I would grow old together and watch him raise a family of his own. I was wrong."

Talion was choking on tears now.

He said, "The Black Captains, the Black Hand, they captured us. I watched them die in front of me, afraid and looking to me for help. I could do nothing. I was too weak! We were used for blood sacrifice to summon the Wraith. He was bound to my body and I returned to life. I miss them. I wish nothing more than to be at peace and reunite with them in the next life. Instead, I fight here in this quest for revenge until the men responsible are dead. You were wrong to put your faith in me. You were wrong to fall in love with me. I am sorry. I care deeply for you. However…"

Ursa said, "I have acted f-foolishly, blind to the burdens you carry. Please forgive me. Please forget everything I have s-s-said."

She was trembling now and her face was red from crying. Her breathing was getting faster and far more sporadic. Her mind was in chaos: crushed by learning of Talion's sorrow and broken from his answer to her. Talion had seen her cry often, but he had never seen her in such pain as this.

Ursa said, "I will trouble you no more."

Talion said, "I am so sorry Ursa."

He put his hands out to embrace her. Talion wanted so badly to make her stop crying, to comfort her. His arms halted inches from her. Ursa could not see through her tears. His face, full of misery, turned grave and he retracted his hands.

Talion said, "I will take my leave. Do not cry. You will not see me again."

He turned away. Ursa's sobbing slowly faded as he left for the darkness of the deep woods. Talion felt his stomach turn to rot. He wiped away the tears that had accumulated around his lips.

 _That is how best I can protect her now._


	20. The Sorrowful Reunion and the Cove

**Chapter 20. The Sorrowful Reunion and the Secret Cove**

Celebrimbor said, "You did what was best. She is dangerous; Ursa is someone who threatens to make you forget your purpose. You must remember the wife and son that you lost. It is what binds you here."

"It was the first time," said Talion, "That I mourned them properly."

Celebrimbor said, "They rest now… our loved ones. Something we cannot."

"No, no we can't," said Talion, "I should have told her long ago and spared her from this heartache."

The Wraith said, "Dwell on it no more. We must meet with the Queen Marwen and seek her advice on our next course of action."

Talion said, "What of Ursa? If I will have left her circle, then what of our alliance?"

Celebrimbor answered, "All Uruk can come to serve us. Her army is no different."

The ranger replied, "Strip her of power? Is it not enough that I… I cannot stop seeing her face in my head. It haunts me."

"It has been but moments," said the Wraith, "Focus on the mission."

* * *

Talion neared the secret city of the Queen. He ran from cliff top to cliff top, launched forward by the Wraith's swiftness. Along the way, he met a familiar face scouting the area.

"Many of our men have returned to us. Why did you not see my mother after freeing them?" asked Lithariel.

Talion said, "I had to see the Warchief. It impacts her above all else."

The blonde-haired woman asked, "Did you brand her?"

He shook his head.

She said, "I did not expect you to be like this. You seemed to hate Orcs more than anyone, even those who have been enslaved to them. Yet you treat the goblin woman with tenderness."

She then asked, "Do you care for her?"

Talion furrowed his brows and looked to his feet. He listened to the cry of some far-off eagle, soaring high above the Uruk camps.

At last, he said, "I do not know what I feel. That is why it is best I focus on the task at hand and why I have chosen to see her no more."

Lithariel said, "You do not seem to believe your own words. Your face tells me you wish to see her."

She looked up ahead of them for a moment, before turning her attention back to Talion.

She continued, "The Queen's keep is close. I will leave you to see her in private. I must return to the wild."

"Farewell," he said as he watched her vanish into the tree line.

* * *

Three days had passed since he had last spoken with Ursa. Talion now followed the words of Queen Marwen, even as she fell deeper into illness. He would take the Warchiefs for himself. He would take Captains and in time, all the Uruks in Nurn. The task would be time-consuming. Branding Uruks one by one was not something that could be done openly and the Warchiefs in Nurn were as well-guarded as those of Mordor. It would take months upon months before his army was ready. Talion also wished to see the Slave City liberated soon. A sense of urgency was growing in his mind day by day.

"Talion, where are you taking us?" asked the Wraith.

Talion gasped and swerved his head back and forth. He realized he was following the path to Ursa's land. Voices could be heard not far from his right. Talion pulled out his sword and faced them.

There was a small band of Uruks staring at him in a panic with swords drawn. Talion was ready to dispatch of them, but his strength left him when he saw who was standing in the middle of the group. It was her.

An Orc said, "The Ranger! What's he doing here?"

Another said, "I'm gonna take his head clean off!"

Ursa stretched out her hand and said, "There are too few of us. We must retreat."

She whispered to them, "You have heard the tales. He wiped out Belos Ironguard, all of his captains, and his shieldguard single-handedly. We must survive this."

Ursa shouted to Talion, "Gravewalker, we mean you no harm. Let us leave your sight and avoid unnecessary bloodshed."

Talion paused before saying, "Do I know you Orc?"

Ursa's eyes lowered and she said, "No, we have never met. Please I beg you, let us go. We will not hunt you."

Talion said, "If I hear your dogs upon me, I will slay every last Uruk in these parts. Go quickly."

Ursa said, "You are most kind."

She bowed to him and quickly turned away and her procession followed close behind her. Talion watched her leave. His eyes followed the black folds of her cape, as they swayed back and forth. He continued to stare until she was out of sight. Even after she vanished from his eyes completely, Talion stood silently in the same green pasture.

 _Just seeing her again made my heart jump. I have not felt that way since…_

He said, "I cannot do this Celebrimbor."

The Wraith walked up next to him.

Celebrimbor asked, "Your heart belongs to her, doesn't it? Even after I warned you, you still fell to weakness in the end."

He continued, "Do you think a relationship with her is possible? Don't forget what you are and that you share this body with me."

Talion said, "I am sorry. I am selfish and have been insensitive to your plight. You have known loss just I have, and do not know freedom. That may it be, I cannot bear to forsake her."

Celebrimbor said, "Very well. I only ask you do not let your love for her slow you down. If you wish to protect her, Sauron and his lieutenants must be destroyed."

The ranger said, "I have not forgotten my mission. I will kill the Black Captains. I will have my revenge and see Mordor fall. You have my word."

He turned to look into Celebrimbor's eyes. It was unnerving to gaze at him like this. For a moment, he did not see the wrinkles of a corpse, but the face of a man worn down by a past life.

He said to the Wraith, "Thank you… friend."

The Wraith's eyes shook for a moment. He looked away now, into the direction to which Ursa had made her exit.

He said, "You will suffer. This path is draped in darkness."

Talion answered, "I am already suffering. You told me once that I was cursed to live a half-life. Still, I was given this chance at happiness. Now I would see hers restored."

* * *

Flog said, "My Warchief, our scouts found no trace of the Ranger. He did not follow us."

Ursa said, "We should be thankful. Let the local Warchiefs deal with him. There are too few of us here to fight him."

The Uruk said, "You've seen him fight, haven't you?"

Ursa said, "I was one of the prisoners he freed from the Arena of Skamma when he first challenged Belos. I watched the Gravewalker face an entire legion of Orcs and kill them without effort. He can reappear anywhere he sees fit simply by thinking it and his sword—his sword is wreathed in flame and cuts through armor. His powers are beyond any of us."

Flog became stiff and said, "Had you ordered, we would have fought him without fear! Still, no need to lose our heads when there were so few of us to fight 'em. No need for that."

She smiled and said, "You are correct. It is not shameful to avoid a fight with odds so badly against us. It is what will let us one day see victory."

Ursa continued, "Nonetheless, I did not expect to see him in Nurn. Were the Warchiefs of Mordor not enough for him? Does he plan to make war even here?"

Her eyes became like glass as her thoughts turned to the Ranger.

For the next two days, Talion would return to her thoughts. She missed him and regretted what had come between them. If she could see him but one more time, Ursa would ask him for his forgiveness and try to make things right. She clung to that silent regret unconsciously, unable to erase it from her mind.

* * *

Ursa sat in her tent, kneeling down with a finger to her lip.

 _I need to expand my territory. The Warlords might not be so gracious. I could wait until Talion has eliminated or branded them. If we were still in contact, I could ask him to order it done. What am I saying? How can I consider such evil? I was not always as I am now._

She felt something near to her, as if it had crept up behind her from the corner of the room. A chill ran up her spine.

 _What will I become?_

One of her Uruk strategists entered into the tent. He bowed lightly and began to converse.

"What are you thinking my Chief?"

She said, "We will sell a third of our harvest to the Warchief Brezak-Ka. We must increase the size of our stock further if we are to expand. You and I will meet with his traders tomorrow to setup relations."

"As you wish."

Ursa sunk back down to the floor once her adviser had left. The temperature was dropping fast as the sun receded behind the hills. Nightfall came faster than usual. The Uruk became quiet as they gathered around campfires for warmth. Their commander remained in her tent. She did not feel like seeing the stars that night. She would try to sleep and wake early to prepare for the next day.

Ursa rested herself on her feather bed and pulled a blanket of Warg fur over her body. Her eyes remained open as she gazed at the faint glow of a nearby campfire. She could see embers floating around the camp. Ursa knew the night would be painfully long for her.

HHHHUUUUUUUUUUUSHHH

Ursa's heart skipped a beat. That fell voice that frightened Uruk filled her heart with hope. She quickly sat up. She looked to outside the tent. The campfires were put out and the Uruk were fast asleep. Quickly, she covered herself in her fine cloak and slipped into a pair of thick black boots.

Ursa quietly skirted away from her camp, ducking and dodging as not to be seen by guards and patrols. She waltzed past thick rows of old trees, and over broken stones that lay in her way. The Warchief's eyes danced back and forth hoping to spot him.

At last, she reached the clearing where always she had met up with him. She became panicked now. He was nowhere to be found. She spun around and frantically searched for him. She was afraid to speak though, as she was unsure of what situation she had walked into.

Suddenly, she heard the trotting of a horse. She looked behind her and saw the ranger sitting atop his steed.

"Talion…" she said.

With a smile upon his face, he titled his head as he gazed down at her. A beautiful moon was behind the pair, its light illuminating them even past the trees that hid them. Talion dismounted from the horse and slowly strode up to her. She looked up, her neck slightly aching as she tried to keep eye contact with him.

Ursa's eyes turned away from his and her lip quivered.

She said, "Please forgive me for before. Your heart is yours to give to who you please. If it remains with her always, I understand. I will not speak of it again so… I beg you not to cast me from your sight. I cannot-"

To her surprise, Talion had pulled her into his arms. He held her there in his embrace; the tightness and warmth of his muscles comforted her. She felt butterflies dancing around within her.

He said, "I won't leave you again. Ursa… I thought I was strong enough to forget you. I was wrong. I see that now..."

"My lord?"

As she pulled her head back to look up at him, she felt the affection of his gaze come upon her.

He said, "I love you. I know that I broke your heart, but if you still have it in you to give me a second chance, then I would be yours as long as we both draw breath."

Her eye lit up, the red of her iris shimmered in the moonlight. It contrasted with the ghostly green that illuminated his own.

She asked, "You love me?"

He said, "From the bottom of my heart."

Her gaze softened and a smile danced across her face. Talion pulled her back into his arms. He felt her hands slip around his back and Ursa press every part of her body against his form. She did not hide her intentions. The ranger felt a sense of excitement take hold of him.

At last he broke their embrace, but it was not to part with her. Talion curled up his fingers and placed them under her chin. With delicacy, he lifted her head so she was gazing up his. Her eyes relaxed and a deep blush crossed her face. She could see his lips drawing closer…

His kiss was sweet and light. She had never felt anything like it touch her lips before. Talion heard her moan. As he pulled his head back slowly, he saw her breathing deeply. An expression of ecstasy covered her face, and as she looked up at him, she saw his own face seemed lost in the moment. The Ranger, always so deep in thought about his next action, was filled with desire.

Again his lips came down and crashed against hers. This time his hand reached behind her head and pulled her lips deep into his own. Her tongue slipped past her fangs and Talion's breathing became tense. He calmed down at last and slid his tongue under hers. Ursa's tongue started to run down his chin, eager to taste all of him.

Talion pulled her off him more abruptly this time.

He said, "I thought that we might go somewhere more private."

Ursa's cheeks managed to become more flushed despite all logic.

She smiled as he returned to his horse. With a single pull, Talion brought her up and sat her behind him. As the horse made its way out of the forest into the nakedness of the moonlight, the Warchief wrapped a hand around his chest and another down his stomach. He wondered worriedly for a second if she was going to do more, but Ursa seemed to be resting now.

Soon Ursa found herself floating by the sea. In the moonlight, it seemed beautiful beyond imagination. The blue of the waters shined like a diamond as it reflected the moon above.

 **Warning. The remainder of this chapter has explicit sexual content. If you are not interested in such things, simply skip to the following chapter.**

Soon, the horse reached a column of wave-worn stones beside a grassy cliff overlooking the lake. Talion dismounted, grabbed his pack, and led Ursa towards the water.

He said, "We must swim from here. It is not far."

Talion began to unbuckle his weapon belts, many as they were. When he was done, he removed his cloak, his boots, and then his shirt. Ursa ogled his features. The moonlight exposed his bare torso to her. She stared at his smooth chest muscles and at his sculpted stomach. She began to blink heavily and then realized she needed to strip as well.

Ursa turned away from him and took off her cloak, gloves, and boots. Then she removed her robes until she was left standing in a small black rag covering her breasts and with a loincloth around her waist. She shivered at the cold sea breeze and feared to turn around.

Talion said, "Your clothes. We will bury them here."

He pointed to a section of sand that had been removed leaving a small square pit. Slowly she walked forward until she was standing right in front of him. Talion eyed her but a moment, before he placed out is hand. She handed him her garments. He folded them up and placed them in the hole with his gear. Then he buried them with sand. He was standing in his shorts now, with only a dagger to protect them both. Ursa's eyes drifted downwards, but he grabbed hold of her hand right then. She was led into the water. She recoiled at its touch. Ursa tried again and then stepped in deeper. Talion led her forward until she was neck deep in the sea. He now released her and began to slowly swim to the front of the stone structure. As they neared the front, Ursa realized it was the entrance to a cave.

* * *

The moon lit up the cove. The waves here were gentle. As they climbed up to a sandbar to the side, Ursa could see a flat rock surface far above the water. On it was a box of supplies and a pile of blankets and pillows.

Ursa's eye lit up in excitement. She said, "Did you prepare all this?"

Talion rubbed his hair and said, "Is it to your liking?"

"It's wonderful." she said.

She quickly began to shiver. Talion led her to the pile of blankets. He grabbed hold of a tattered fabric in the corner and draped it over her shoulders. He did not tell her what a pain it was to acquire these luxuries. He had to ask Lithariel to bring them. He could not forget it as he was sure he stumbled on his words when she inquired at the reason.

When Ursa and Talion were both dry the Wraith appeared. Ursa was startled for a moment and began to blush from embarrassment.

Celebrimbor said, "I will be outside. I'm afraid I can go no farther."

Ursa said to him, "Forgive me for intruding."

The Wraith said, "Let us speak no more of this."

The spirit steadily walked into the seawater until he left their view.

"Ursa," said the ranger, "Are you sure about this? If you wish, we will simply sleep in each other's arms tonight."

She answered, "No! Please… I wish to be one with you."

Long had she struggled with these desires and had found no one to share them with.

Ursa said, "My lord, is it really okay? I understand if you cannot look at me with desire."

Talion put a hand to her cheek. He said deeply, "I have thought you beautiful since the moment I saw you. Anyone who would think otherwise is a fool. Ursa, I feel only desire for you."

He saw her white cheeks set aflame at his words. Ursa's face seemed intoxicated now. It was an almost shameful expression. She leaned up towards him and kissed him. Talion kissed her on the ear and the cheek now. His hands reached around her torso. His finger tips brushed against her back giving her goose bumps. He realized she was starting to tremble despite her moans.

He whispered in her ear, "Fear not. We will go slowly."

Ursa nodded her head abruptly and awkwardly. For all her excitement at the prospect and her education on the subject, Ursa found the whole experience terribly foreign to her. She felt as if she would make one mistake and then wake up to find herself alone in her bed. She gazed at Talion longingly as she watched him remove his shorts.

 _I'm making love to Lord Talion. I have his love. This love is mine._

She unexpectedly leaned forward and sprawled onto his chest. Her long claws carefully made their way down his muscular torso. His skin was surprisingly smooth, but for a few scars. Talion's body was warm and she felt his heartbeat as she stroked him. She then pulled back and looked down at his erect manhood. With a blush, she began to kiss and taste it. She felt it grow as she grasped it in her hand. Her fingers ran up and down the shaft, entranced by the feeling of such hard flesh. When Ursa examined the tip, her touch sent drops of his seed spilling onto her fingertips.

Her hands began clammy again and Ursa feared she was about to fail altogether. Just then, Talion's arms were wrapped around her again. She felt him pulling off what was left of her clothes. Her large breasts glimmered in the moonlight, exposed before her lover. He wrapped his hands around one and played with the tip of the other. Ursa moaned in pleasure. Waves of ecstasy were flowing through her body. She arched back, propping herself up with her arms. Talion's lips started to kiss and suck on her swollen nipples. His work was masterful and she was left defenseless at his feet. She quickly collapsed and panted for air.

Talion smirked lightly. With her lying spread eagle, he had access to his next target. He pulled apart her ivory legs and placed his head between them. Ursa titled her head to see him inches from her womanhood. His head was bent down with his back and butt angled up. He looked like a Caragorn about to spring on its prey. She covered her breasts and closed her eyes. His tongue was at work on her member, tasting its shape and drinking her juices. He moved his tongue lower down now and entered into her for a moment. Her black nails dug at the blankets and her legs straightened out as if she had been hit with a shock of electricity. Talion's mouth now wrapped around her womanhood. She felt as if she was losing her mind. It seemed criminal she hadn't experienced this until now. The feeling of a man upon her was too much.

When he was finished, Talion pulled himself up and rested on his knees. Ursa could see his throbbing member poised in front of her.

Talion said, "This may hurt a bit."

Ursa said, "I'm ready."

Talion grabbed hold of his manhood and let the tip rest against her lips. He slid it up over for a second, causing it to rub against the nub of her womanhood. The head then returned to her opening and entered ever so slightly.

Ursa's red snake-eye looked fearsome. She was covered in sweat and her hair was draping down her face.

She said breathlessly, "Please don't tease me! I cannot wait any longer!"

Talion tried to contain his shock. He wasn't sure whether to feel happy that she was enjoying him so much or intimidated by the hungry creature in front of him.

Ursa felt him enter her. It ached for but a second. While Talion was her first, she had broken her gateway of her own doing long before. Talion felt her muscles contract around him. He let out a deep groan as she swallowed him whole. He picked up her legs with his hands and began to thrust into her. Ursa's body bounced backwards. Her head rolled back and her mouth opened wide. Talion knew she had broken from their union. Her eye seemed glazed and her black tongue was sticking out. He continued to thrust into her, slowly increasing the pace. His gentle movements slowly became more rough and animalistic. Talion had not realized how much he had desired this until now. He couldn't control his desire to penetrate her again and again with more and more force. The feeling of her body and his was too much. He wanted to apologize for his roughness, but he realized she was enjoying it too.

"Do not stop," she said, "Please go faster."

Talion leaned forward now. Seeing him so close to her was too much. His luminous green eyes were peering down into hers. His appetite seemed to stop for a second. She saw the passion in his face change to a tender gaze. She felt his hot breath tickle her nose. It was too much for her. Ursa leaned up and kissed him on the lips. She felt his large shoulder muscles rub against her own. He continued to thrust as their lips locked. When he pulled his lips from hers, Ursa took the opportunity to play with his appetizing body some more. She grabbed him by the back and pushed his chest onto her face. She licked his left nipple. Talion's body seemed to constrict for a moment. Ursa smiled wickedly and continued to fondle it. Then she planted a trail of kisses up his breast until she reached his collarbone. She gave this a taste too. Talion deeply enjoyed the sensation, though he wondered for a moment if she planned to consume him when this was all over.

He continued to thrust into her as the night worn out. Ursa was becoming more and more involved in their lovemaking. She grabbed hold of his long messy hair at times, at others she groped at his firm thighs. Talion reached down now and grabbed hold of her breasts. He enjoyed the soft feel of them in his hands and kneaded them like dough. Soon, the ranger's legs began to tense up and became more rigid. Ursa's own body was about to peek in pleasure once again.

He said, "Are you ready?"

Ursa whispered, "Y-yes…"

Talion said, "Wait for me."

He reached around her bare back and dug his nails into her. Their chests rubbed against each other, the nubs of their nipples tickled one another. Ursa wrapped her legs around his back in response. She barely managed to lock her legs as she felt herself climax. Talion's fluids were pouring into her. There seemed no end to them and she felt her own fluids were leaking out. Talion continued to thrust into her, using up every last moments of his manhood's firmness. Ursa felt their fluids splash against her lower lips. Talion then penetrated her one last time as the last of his seed flowed out. He looked down at Ursa and then kissed her. As their muscles tightened into an inseparable lock, it was reflected by the depth of their kiss. When at last they parted, they were covered in sweat and fluid. Both would soon realize they would need to bathe in the pool before even thinking of falling asleep in each other's arms.

For now, exhaustion set over them. Talion rolled over to the side and lied on his back. He panted for breath for a minute or so. He could hear the half-Orc breathing heavily beside him. Talion turned back to Ursa now. She was on her side, facing him. The Ranger bent his head down and let it rest against hers. He saw her smile at him and he kissed her forehead.

Ursa said, "My lord Talion, I love you."

"And I love you Ursa."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Hopefully the second half of this chapter didn't drive you away. I'll inform you now that the story is nearing its conclusion. There are, of course, still several more chapters before the finale. I hope you will enjoy them.


	21. The Afternoon and the Endless Dream

**Chapter 21. The Afternoon After and the Endless Dream**

The cries of sea birds filled his ears. The scent of sea salt permeated his nostrils. This morning such sensations seemed worth his attention. Talion stood in the seawater, naked but for a pair of shorts. He and the Wraith were hunting for fish that dared swim near the cove. When a fish ventured near Talion, the Wraith would take his place and skewer it with an arrow. Until then, the both of them searched. So far they had found three. One more would be enough.

It was not long before they found their last fish. The Wraith continued to wait patiently outside the cave as the ranger brought the fish to the front of the cave. He built a campfire from driftwood and set it aflame with his sword. With his dagger, he filleted and gutted the fish. It would not be a fine breakfast, but it would do.

Talion walked over to where Ursa was sleeping. He looked down at her for several minutes. She was sleeping on her stomach, her arms and legs sprawled apart. Her breathing was soft and steady. Her eyes were still. The ranger could not help but smile. He knew this morning at least he didn't' have to worry about her well-being.

* * *

Ursa's eyes slowly pried open. She heard the sound of seawater hitting the walls of the cave. For a moment, the half Orc wondered where she was. Then her eye calmed and a small smile crossed her face. She knew she was with him.

Ursa suddenly jumped out from under her blanket.

She said, "My lord? What time is it?"

He said, "It's only now past noon."

She said, "Please forgive me. I've made you wait."

Talion said, "How long has it been since you last slept? Seeing you sleep so soundly put my mind at ease."

She said glumly, "I hoped to spend the morning with you. By now, my Uruk are frantically searching for me. I've been a bother to you all."

Talion walked up to her. Ursa blushed as she took in the sight of his bare torso. She could see it far clearer now than back in their midnight passion. While she was recovering herself, he handed her a large clam shell. In it were several pieces of grilled fish.

He said, "Stop worrying. Here, eat up."

After she finished her meal, Talion began to look at Ursa worriedly. His face seemed a bit flustered and his eyes darted about the cove.

Ursa took notice and tilted her head. She asked, "Talion?"

He said, "I-I was wondering…. I was wondering if last night was to your liking. Was I too fast or rough?"

Looking bashfully to the side, Ursa said to him, "Last night was amazing. I was hoping… if it's not too much trouble… if we could continue…. now"

Talion said, "We must be mindful. We are not alone. Still, as your lover it is my duty to see you satisfied. Until now, I did not realize your desires were so strong."

She said quietly, "I've wrestled with these desires daily. Pitiful is it not?"

Talion shook his head and said, "Not at all."

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips.

She closed her eyes and said, "This feels like a dream. Even now I have trouble accepting it. Am I really Warchief? Can it be true that you've accepted my feelings? Is this happiness really mine?"

Talion wrapped his arms around her. He said, "Perhaps it is just a dream. I care not. I know my love for you is real."

He slowly pushed her down onto her back. His hands came down upon her, pinning her down by her arms. Ursa looked up at him, her eye wide and aware. Talion's cool gaze was full of affection in that moment. Seeing him like that removed all her fears and doubts. Nothing seemed more beautiful than his eyes as they peered into her heart. She knew he would set loose his passion on her any second now. Her heart began to race as she waited in anticipation.

* * *

Talion and Ursa spent another two hours together. By then, they realized she could not be separated from her duties any longer. By horseback, he took her down a back road Orc seldom traveled. It was not long before she was back at her base. As she tried to slip back to her tent, an Orc guard spotted her and called the others.

"Commander, where yer been? We thought the Ranger musta stabbed you! We been looking for your corpse."

 _Oh, he stabbed me alright._

Ursa said aloud, "I apologize to you all. I've just been so busy lately. I had to slip away from it all and put my mind at ease by visiting the Sea of Núrnen. I did not mean to be gone so long."

Flog appeared now. He said, "Your lax use of us bodyguards is one thing. Now you are running off on us."

Ursa bowed and said, "Please forgive me. It will not happen again."

An Orc some distance back whispered, "What she apologizing for? Ain't she Warchief?"

Another told him, "Maybe she forgot."

With the matter settled, Ursa gathered her strategists and alerted them that she would be postponing her trade negations another day. All of them seemed to understand it was for the best at this point given evening was so close at hand.


	22. The Melody of Nightfall and the Enemy

**Chapter 22. The Melody of Nightfall and the Eyes of the Enemy**

Talion and Lithariel walked together once again. They followed the same path they always took, one that kept them on the cliff tops and away from Uruk patrols.

Lithariel said, "My mother's condition worries me. I have consulted our healers, but the disease continues to elude them. Even if they knew, we do not have treatment. I fear I must venture deeper behind enemy lines to salvage what I can of our medicinal supplies."

Talion said, "I will go see your mother."

The Wraith said to him, "Perhaps it's time our passive dealing with her came to an end. We must find what magic haunts her."

Lithariel said, "I will accompany you."

* * *

Talion and Lithariel now stood at the door of the Queen's chambers.

Celebrimbor said, "Careful now. I sense a dark magic here."

Talion opened the door and walked inside. Lithariel stood at the entrance of the door, frozen at the sight of her mother. If the Queen had seemed as an elderly woman on her last days, she now looked the part of a corpse dug up recently from a grave. Marwen was groaning. Her voice was not truly her own. It resonated with a deeper masculine voice.

Talion cautiously approached her, a hand to his sword. He looked around. His eyes fell onto the staff in her hands. It was glowing faintly now. He knew this was the source of the magic.

A flash blinded everyone in the room. Talion was knocked to the ground and the Wraith within him was torn out.

Marwen said, "Do not resist me Celebrimbor."

Her voice croaked and cracked in pain. The deeper voice of the man threatened to drown hers out completely.

She said, "Together we can be invincible. The Dark Lord Sauron is still weak. Our army can destroy him."

Talion felt as if a great weight were holding him down, as if his chest would cave in from the pressure. He looked up to see the Wraith being held in the air and struggling to return to his host. Marwen was hunched over. The staff in her hand was erect and illuminating the room.

"Mother!" said Lithariel.

She ran towards the Queen, only to be knocked down.

Talion said, "Break the staff."

Lithariel managed to pull out her sword from its sheathe. She slowly pulled herself off of the ground. Another tremor sent her on her knees. She aimed back her arm and threw the sword. The sword crashed into the staff. The white light that blinded them went out. Splinters from the staff shot across the room. It was done.

The Wraith returned to within Talion. The ranger staggered, but managed to get back on his feet. He looked up and saw Lithariel staring at her mother. The Queen's eyes had turned black and empty. For a moment, he feared breaking the spell marked her end. However, Marwen began to stir. Her eyes returned. Her corpse-like appearance faded away within moments. The Queen appeared far younger and full of health. Her skin regained its color and her hair turned to a midnight black.

Lithariel asked, "Are you alright?"

"I am," she answered, "I am now that I can finally see you my child."

Marwen's voice was breaking as she held back a storm of tears and emotions.

A panting Talion said, "Your mother has been under the spell of a very powerful wizard."

Marwen turned to the ranger and said, "Talion, I am sorry. Saruman brought you here against my will. I went to him for help. I wound up being a prisoner in my own body."

Talion said, "What have you seen in your visions"

The Queen said, "Sauron's sons: the Tower and the Black Hand. They bring much suffering."

* * *

During the light of day, many Uruk did not venture into the sunlight without a helmet or rag to cover their face. Fortunately, there were many days where Nurn was below a cloudy overcast. The grey light that hit them took time to burn their skin. It was on a day like this that many Uruk were at the sea fishing.

A small party of Uruk were setting up a net at the water's edge while other's prepared fishing lines.

One said, "I'm gonna catch me a big one. Cook it to perfection with a pinch of salt."

Another said, "Salt? Give it here."

"Get your own."

A different Orc said, "You here about the Gravewalker? Is the rumor true?"

An Orc answered, "Aye, it is. A bad omen for us that is. He's been seen near the captains."

"When is someone gonna catch that mongrel?" asked the other Orc, "How am I supposed to sleep when he could be skulking around? He could be watching us…. Right… now…"

Just then someone tapped him on the shoulder. The Orc jumped a good three feet into the air and let out a shriek like a bird.

The Orcs turned to see another of their kind behind them. He had no symbol on him to identify his captain or Warchief. The Uruk was mid-sized, just slightly hunched over. His eyes were most odd. They seemed unusually awake, as if he was analyzing everything in front of him.

In Black Speech, he said, "The ranger is here in Nurn? How interesting. Might I inquire as to what camp he was seen at?"

The Orcs were immediately off put by his accent and more sophisticated wording.

An Uruk asked him, "Who are you?"

"Me?" said the stranger, "I have no name."

As he spoke, the strange Orc smiled at them and showed a set of black teeth.

* * *

Ursa, Flog, and her strategists stood at the fortress of the Warchief Kalug the Humilator. His fortress was built close to the sea. The gates were not open to her and so there she remained. Soon a negotiator arrived for her in place of the Warchief.

Ursa bowed and her lieutenants did the same.

She said, "I am honored that Kalug would answer my request."

The negotiator said, "What business do you have with my master half-Orc?"

She handed him a scroll. As he began to read it, she recited all the writings on the parchment.

Ursa said, "I seek a trade. I offer him one hundred barrels of Grog, twenty cattle, thirty swine, eighty chickens, twelve goats, and ten caged caragorn. I offer five hundred bushels of corn, a hundred squash, and twelve crates of mushrooms. I offer two barrels of salt. I offer two wagons of purified metals for his forge. I offer a wagon of swords, armor, and arrows."

"Where did you get all of that?"

"It is most of my livestock and farming. Some I have gathered from trade and some I have imported from my fortress in the North."

He asked, "What do you want in return?"

She said, "Your swampland with a barrier erected around it. A written contract signed by the Warchief must be signed as well."

The Orc said, "Nothing can grow there. It's rank and water-logged."

Ursa said, "Then you should have little trouble parting with it, am I correct?"

The Uruk narrowed his eyes and gazed at her.

At last, he said, "I'll speak with the Warchief about this. Wait here."

Flog said, "It's a good-sized offer, but it's something that they'll eat through in a season. Will he really go for it?"

Ursa said, "The Uruk still struggle to farm. They ignore the advice that the people of these lands can offer them. They need this food."

 _And I… I need this land. If this succeeds, I'll have barely enough for my Uruks. The swamp must be curable. It is the only lands the Warchiefs will part with now, but if we succeed, we will have power and prosperity both in Mordor and in Nurn._

For an hour they waited. As they stood at the doors of the keep, Ursa's mind turned to her dealings in the past. It had started when she learned of the people of Gondor who had built farmland along the outer rim of Mordor. She spoke with her slaves on the subject, several of which who had been farmers. Not long after, news reached her of the dealings in Nurn. Only days after becoming Warchief, she sent her prized negotiator Akron down the Gurthrant River with whatever valuables she could find in the Fortress of Goth. The lands were still being divided up between the Warlords. Akron was able to barter for a piece of land far off from the sea. Immediately, she set up a trade route for her Warchief's dealings and hired several Uruks to sit on the land. With the last of her goods, she bought two wagons and horses. She brought up soil back to Mordor so Ursa could begin experimenting in farming. Ursa was fortunate. Her slaves were helpful in telling her how to grow in the desert of Mordor.

Ursa's mind was already back in Nurn. She created a steady train of wagons to conduct trade and bring up more soil. She bought off as much livestock as she could by trading ore from her mining operation.

She knew the swamp would be the most challenging problem she faced yet. Queen Marwen had told her of their efforts to turn much of the coast into green pastures. The process was long and difficult. Ursa hoped to have it ready in but a year. She had bet most of her produce on it. However, it did not frighten her as it once did. Gambling had become second nature to her.

* * *

At last, the negotiator returned to them.

Akron asked, "What would you say to my Warchief?"

The other Orc said, "Kalug wonders if you can provide all you have said."

Ursa said, "Much of the iron weapons must be called down from Mordor. Half of the Grog can be brought over with it. Is that suitable?"

He answered, "It is. Why we need to sign some paper? My lord can't write anyhow."

Ursa said, "It ensures no confusion over our trade. The symbol of your Warchief will do."

"Fine then. Enjoy your swamp water," he said as he turned away.

She heard him whisper something that sounded like, "Ya dumb rats" as he returned to the fort.

Flog said, "You've done it."

Akron said, "Let's hope so. I ain't gonna be pleased if all this were for naught."

Ursa told her, "We will be the most prosperous of the legions. You will see."

She then told her Orcs, "I am thankful for your aid here today. Once we are done, please take some time to rest."

Flog said, "Not a bad idea. A cold ale and a long nap sound good right about now."

"Aye, they do," said Akron.

Ursa smiled. She would be far more delighted at seeing the symbol of Kalug, a black axe, pasted onto her scroll shortly after.

* * *

Ursa lay in the seclusion of her tent, wrapped around a bundle of pillow and blankets. Her ragged eyes looked to a small wolf spider as it crept along the edge of the tent and slipped outside. Her mind was not as idle as it appeared to others. Her relief at managing negotiations vanished when she was left to consider the barren state she had left her storage in and how troublesome the swamp waters might prove. Truth be told, there was no guarantee she could change them even in a decade. If only she knew some spell that could transform the earth, uproot trees, and bring healthy crops in the spring. She wondered if the wizards of Middle Earth could use their secretive powers for just that.

She was thankful that she was surrounded by allies, yet in the quietness of the night she felt utterly alone. There were things her comrades did not wish to hear of and those things were her doubts and fears. She would conceal them. A Warchief needed to be strong. A Warchief needed to confident and inspire all others. Weakness was not allowed, not anymore.

HUUUUUUUSH

The small Orc bounced up from her blankets at the whisper of her lover. He was beckoning to her from the shadows, tempting her to slip away from her duties and enter another world altogether. Her mind and body were both weary, yet Ursa forgot this for a moment. She wanted to see him again.

Ursa walked softly on the forest floor. She knew if she was seen with the ranger only once, her career was over. She risked much going to see him regularly. She opened herself up to assassination when she kept her guards so far from her tent. As she still intended to see him regardless, Ursa compensated the danger by using all discretion. She kept her mind on her work as often as possible, fearing her expression would betray her as a maiden in love. She acted as if the ranger truly frightened her, often telling her Orcs about her dangerous encounter with him upon first meeting. She argued that with Belos dead, he might come to assassinate her at anytime.

The Warchief could see him now. Talion leaned against a tree, his arms crossed and his legs pressed together. She saw his illuminated eyes come to meet hers.

Talion said, "It's dangerous for a Warchief to wander alone this late at night. There's a ranger on the prowl."

Ursa said, "I hear he is a handsome one. Perhaps I'll risk a meeting."

Talion said, "Foolish little Orc, you've fallen into my trap."

He grabbed her and held her against his chest. Ursa looked up at put her hands around his cheeks. She shut her eyes and kissed him deeply.

At last, they pulled away.

She said, "Have you had any success?"

Talion said, "Nothing engrossing. That's why I was able to break way and meet you. How about you Ursa? How did your negotiations go?"

Ursa said, "They were successful. We purchased the land for not a bushel more than we offered."

"That's wonderful. Congratulations."

Ursa said, "My chef is being sent down from Mordor. He knows how to prepare some dishes from your race. I could even bring you something."

Talion said, "I know not what nights I can see you. It would be difficult."

"Come now," she replied, "I know you do not eat well. Unless you are visiting the Queen more than I know of."

Talion said, "It was awkward enough asking for blankets. You can't think I'm knocking at her door every day now, asking for supper?"

Ursa said, "I don't. Ha ha. I merel-"

She covered her mouth with a hand as she let out a yawn.

She continued, "I'm hoping to learn a few recipes for myself and for you."

Talion said, "Well, when you are ready for a taster, I'll find a way to be here to sample the Warchief's cooking."

He then asked, "Do you know how to dance?"

Ursa blinked.

She said, "I do not."

"I'd be surprised if you did. Actually, I don't know either. My wife tried to teach me, but I never picked it up. However, it's a beautiful night."

He then asked, "Why not give it a try?"

Ursa's fingers slipped in between his. She looked up at him and then down at his feet as she tried to follow him. Talion had no real dance to pull up from memory. He simply stretched out and his hand and moved around. He took several steps to the left and then the right. Then he spun around. Ursa, who knew little of dancing, was entranced. She blushed and smiled as he carried her about so delicately. Talion watched as her black hair spun with every movement. As the dance slowed down, Ursa rested her head on his chest. She felt his heartbeat softly and steadily. Right now, hers wasn't reacting with excitement either. It was in rhyme with his, a gentle beat found only in peaceful hours.


	23. The Vow and the Purging of the Waters

**Chapter 23. The Question of the Vow and the Purging of Waters**

The marshes showed little promise of ever being luscious farmlands. Even a great visionary would have difficulty seeing it. It was dense with trees and tall shoots. The soil was soaked with water and there were ponds everywhere. A horrible reeking smell filled the air.

Ursa grimaced as she looked at her land. She could only imagine all the scowls bearing down on her from the underlings standing behind her. No doubt many were angry they lost their supply of grog over this.

The Warchief said, "Let us begin."

The main priority was to cut off the rivers that were feeding into the patch of land. Ursa sent Uruks to create a partial dam to block the river, while others cut out a new path for it to feed into. Later, when the ground had been recreated properly, she could feed the freshwater into it through irrigation ditches. Right now though, she needed the ground to dry up. This would not be easy.

Another large undertaking was removing the trees. Ursa had to set most of her Uruk on this mission. She had at least a hundred Uruk and slaves brought in to do it. The task took several weeks. The uprooted trees left massive holes in the ground which quickly swelled with water and turned into mud pits.

Her workers were quickly exhausted. Their legs were caked in mud and water. Mosquitoes infested each part of the swamp and covered them in bites. Ursa had no choice but to bring out what little grog she had left to appease them. She promised a huge party at the end of the month in their honor, but she knew she was nearly out of commodities. Her wealth was running low from this investment.

"If you would be my husband, I would devote myself to protecting you and giving you all happiness"

Ursa's words to Talion echoed in her head at times. They embarrassed her despite her still feeling the same. She hadn't simply asked Talion to be her lover. She had asked for his hand in marriage. Ursa wondered whether to bring it up again or to say nothing. Either way, she was happy. Truth be told, she knew little of the meaning of marriage. Ursa believed it symbolized some promise of romance and loyal companionship. Beyond that, she couldn't say.

Little did she know Talion was remembering the same thing.

* * *

The ranger rubbed his hair as he sat atop a hill of grass.

Celebrimbor said, "What torments you?"

Talion said, "Nothing."

 _Does she recall? What if she is waiting for my answer? Does she understand marriage?_

 _It is not customary for a woman to ask it of a man. Does she intend to offer a ring, or should I bring her one?_

 _Is marriage even plausible? We have only been together a short time. But who knows what the morrow will bring? I gave in foolishly to love, what harm is there in betrothal?_

Out loud, he said, "Assassinating Uruks is child's play compared to this."

The Wraith said, "If that were so, we would not be spending months on this expedition."

Talion did not hear him. His thoughts had turned to his deceased wife. He recalled his messy proposal to Ioreth. The ring he brought her was worthless and he had lost the flowers he intended to give her. Still, she looked overjoyed at it all and gladly accepted. For the next few days, Talion had been flustered, having difficulty looking at her in the eye. She seemed so peaceful though. It comforted him.

 _My love, forgive me for moving on so quickly. I have not forgotten you. I have not forgotten the face of the man that slew you and our son. Be at peace knowing you will be avenged._

He saw in his mind the image of Ioreth dressed in blue, working in the garden. The picture changed to Ursa, dressed in black robes. She had a gentle smile on her face.

 _Ursa…_

Talion said aloud, "The Blackhand and the Tower are alive. Let us build an army strong enough to breach their fortress. Let them understand that their failed ritual has brought about the doom of all of Mordor."

A small smile graced his face.

The Wraith said, "Their days are numbered. They will regret what it was they brought back from the dead."

* * *

Ursa looked in discomfort as her followers broke their backs toiling in the murky waters. She was bogged down with guilt as she saw them covered in sweat and massaging swollen joints. However, she knew she would only slow them down with her frame, small and absent of any muscle. The sight of the Warchief with mud-covered robes and working the earth might earn her some respect, but it would also make the Orcs less likely to see her as a leader. She was better off giving out orders and helping them by keeping the operation moving smoothly.

"Let us bring out the whip my lady" said an Orc, "The slaves move too slowly."

The slaves suddenly looked around. Their eyes were alert. Some were hostile. Others confused.

Ursa looked at the Orc for a moment. She tried to hide her surprise and panic at his words. It was only a moment before she regained her stride.

Ursa said, "Very well. Under one condition. You yourself may be whipped when you tire. Is that satisfactory?"

The Orc narrowed his eyes and said, "N-no. Just wish they'd hurry up is all."

Both the humans and the Orcs were tired and becoming agitated. It would be a long day.


	24. The Green Pastures and the Awakening

**Chapter 24. The Green Pastures and the Awakening**

Talion had managed another midnight rendezvous. In between branding his Warlords, this was the only meeting he had managed. In order to make it up to Ursa, he planned something big.

Talion said, "I know you can't be running off. You have duties. I realize this. Nevertheless, an afternoon is all that I am asking."

"An afternoon?" asked Ursa.

Talion nodded and said, "There's a pasture not far from the Queen's oasis where no Orcs roam. I think it would be pleasant to hold a picnic there."

Ursa said, "It will work well I think. My underlings need a day to rest their weary feet. I'm sure I can manage an excuse."

Talion said, "Ursa… I'm sorry all I can manage is a midnight meeting and a few hours to ourselves. You deserve better."

Ursa said, "Lord Talion, please do not blame yourself. I am the one named Warchief. If it's within anyone's power to see us together it is me. However, our love is forbidden and danger lurks all around us. I know that our love is true, but it is also a distraction from what must be done."

"Have you been speaking to Celebrimbor?" asked Talion.

"I'm simply repeating what you know to be true. I see it in your eyes. You don't need to worry. Neither time apart nor hardship will weaken my love for you. It was hardship that brought us together. There is not anything in this world that can tear us apart but death itself."

She smiled at him and said, "It is enough to be with you like this."

Talion put his lips to her cheek and kissed her there. He held her in the moonlight for what felt like ages and let himself become lost in their embrace. The storm was nearing them. Their love would be their strongest weapon against such evil.

* * *

The afternoon sky was white with a thick overcast. The sun hidden behind it illuminated it into a blinding veil. The soft grass pasture was especially vivid because of it. Ursa and Talion walked up a small dirt trail until they came to it. Their eyes skimmed the area closely, searching for enemies as much as they were taking in the sight before them.

Talion sat down in the center of the grassy area and placed his pack beside him. Ursa stared down at him for a moment before joining him on the soft ground. She leaned back on her arms and looked up at the sky. A light breeze began to tickle the long bang hanging between her eyes. Her gaze soon turned to her ranger as his long hair fluttered in the wind. She let out a deep sigh, not of impatience but of relaxation.

"It was sweet of you to do all this," she said, "Thank you."

Talion said, "It was you that prepared this lunch. This will be the first time I've tasted your cooking"

Ursa gulped. She then said, "I-I hope you like it. It's an old Gondorian recipe."

Talion opened up her pack and looked inside. His eyes froze as he looked at the contents inside. It was a meal of pork, stuffed mushrooms, and biscuits with a side of jam. For what must have been half a minute, he said nothing and did not move even slightly.

"My lord?"

Talion looked up at her. He asked, "How ever did you manage this?"

She said, "I've been asking the men at our camp. My chef cooks whatever I instruct. The Orcs enjoy the meat and bread, not so much the sweeter treats. Still, I hope it suits your palette more."

Talion pulled out a pair of plates and utensils. He then split the food evenly between Ursa and himself. As for drink, he had brought a small gourd of light wine from the Queen. He knew Ursa would like it. It was much sweeter and lighter than what the grog the Orcs drank.

The ranger now looked down at the dish. He stared at it intensely, unaware that all the while Ursa's heart was beating and she was beginning to sweat. Carefully, he cut a piece of the pork off and placed into his mouth. He chewed it slowly and let the taste soak in. The goblin's red eye looked at him as if he was about to decide the fate of Middle Earth. Talion did not answer her. His fork slowly lowered until he let it drop onto the grass. Though his mouth was empty, she saw him swallow painfully. A tear slid down his face.

"Talion?" she asked worriedly.

He said, "You must forgive me. I know this meal too well. Ioreth prepared it for me often. I did not think I would taste it again. Half, I wished not to knowing the memories it would stir."

Ursa said, "It was not my intention to make you cry. Of all the dishes, I chose poorly."

Talion shook his head.

He said, "I needed this. Memories are double edged swords, but we shouldn't run from them. I've eaten only plain meat and berries of late. I did not think I would taste food that could bring me back to Gondor, back to home. It's most delicious. Thank you."

Ursa was frozen, perhaps having overloaded emotionally.

Talion took another bite and began to eat more quickly. Ursa seemed to have recovered and began to eat herself.

* * *

The afternoon was ending so they spent the last of it in each other's arms. Their clothes were scattered across the grounds and both lovers desperately panted for air. When she recovered, Ursa kissed Talion on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The ranger said, "I should go. Celebrimbor is already in a foul mood."

Ursa said, "Is he? He's seems quite pleasant."

"To you perhaps," said Talion, "Not to the man he shares a body with."

They quickly started to put on clothes. Their speed was necessary as between Talion's many belts and weapons and Ursa's complex outfit of black robes, it was a long and complicated process.

He then looked on her, looking extremely flustered.

"Ursa?'

"Yes?"

Ursa was eager to know what he wished to say. She had never seem him so thoughtful and nervous.

He shook his head and said, "It's nothing."

* * *

Ursa and Talion began to head back the mountainside to the tree where their horses were tied up. Talion walked up to his horse and grabbed the rope at the knot. Just then he froze. Talion quickly spun around to see what had set him on edge. Standing behind him and Ursa was an Orc.

Ursa felt her blood freeze simply by being near this Uruk. Her body had always known when to run, yet right now it failed her. Staring into his eyes disheartened her. He did not blink. He did not stir. He only smiled. His mouth was stretched unnaturally apart to clearly show both rows of teeth.

Talion pulled out his sword and said, "Who are you?"

The Orc said, "I thought you might be here. To think the ranger whose blood raised the dead still lives? I will bring you to him now. Yes, he will take special interest in you."

Talion said, "You are a servant of a Black Captain"

"I am his eyes."

Celebrimbor said to Talion, "He is branded, yet it is different somehow."

The messenger turned his head to Ursa, which caused her to recoil. He then looked back up at Talion.

The Orc said, "I see hope still remains. Hold it close for it will soon abandon you. All that you hold dear in these green lands is about to end. You cannot save them ranger. The Queen and her daughter, the Dwarf in the mountains, and the she-Orc you cherish… he will find them and enter their minds. They will know pain you cannot begin to imagine and death will be a blissful thought for them. Know this ranger… know this and despair."

Talion waited no more. He lunged forward to cut the Uruk in half. The Orc blocked with a wooden club. Talion kicked it to the side and swung down again. The smiling Orc grabbed the blade in his hand, causing blood to gush out of his wound. Talion kneed him and sent the Orc buckling onto his knees. Talion then swung down when the Orc slipped out a small blade and stabbed him through his foot.

"Talion!" shouted Ursa.

Talion rammed the pommel of his sword into the Uruk's nose and broke it. The Uruk tumbled down and Talion lunged atop of him. He put his hands around his throat and began to strangle the brute. The Orc continued to smile at Talion, seeming unaffected by the fact that his life was nearing its end. Suddenly, Talion's grasp weakened.

"What have you done?" asked the ranger.

"A blade of my master's making. As the Wraith does not answer in your sleep, it will not save you here."

Talion fell onto his knees. He pulled out his dagger and grabbed it firmly in his hand. His fingers fell apart and the knife landed on the ground. The ranger struggled to regain his footing. Instead, he collapsed onto his back. His eyes began to dart about and his lids flickered open and closed. Within seconds, his eyes were sealed shut and he had ceased to move.

"Come now. The journey is long." said the Orc.

He reached down to grab hold of the Ranger. Just then Ursa appeared in front of Talion's sleeping form. She knelt down with her hands spread apart. With a fearless gaze, she looked up at the eyes of the mad Orc. He grinned even more broadly now.

He said, "You are brave Orc, but courage will not save him. You may order others to their deaths, but you know nothing of taking a life. It sickens you… death and murder. And so you cannot save him."

He slammed his club into her stomach and then bashed her with it in the face. Ursa was sent into the dirt. She looked up at her attacker now. Blood was pouring out of her nose and mouth.

He said, "Tell me, do you think I will be moved by such a display? What can your mercy amount to in the face of weaponry and magic? Still, you are amusing, a strange finding among the ranks. I will humor you. Let us see if your heart is truly pure. I will give you a chance to save the man you love. The dagger at his feet... use it to slay me."

Ursa looked at the broken sword in front of her. She walked up to it slowly and picked it up. She aimed it at the smiling Orc. She looked at Talion lying unprotected beside him. Ursa then swung the blade down at the neck of the Uruk.

The Uruk let out a high-pitched laugh. The blade was frozen, barely touching his charcoal skin.

He said, "Even now you cannot stomach it. If you wish to play the part of the observer, then do so!"

He grabbed Ursa by the throat and yanked the dagger from her hand. He dragged her several yards away to the batch of trees besides the horses. He took her hand and pressed it against a tree trunk. With his other hand, he stabbed the blade into her hand. Ursa screamed in pain. The smiling Orc turned away from her and walked back to Talion.

"Know this," said the Orc, "He will suffer greatly. I will take him to my master's fortress and he will take this man's mind as his own. He will be tortured endlessly day and after day, through the long stretch of night. He will become servant to the dark lord. Those that he fought to protect will die at his hand. He will turn his blade against the rebels and slaves he fought so fiercely to save. The savior of Gondor will become its doom. That is the fate that awaits him. You have failed."

 _Let him go. Please…_

Ursa began to cry. The white of her eye turned red and she thrashed about. Blood dribbled down her hand as she cut it open on the knife that pinned her there.

Suddenly, a figure appeared. It was of a beautiful male elf with long golden hair and fine white robes. His fair complexion looked upon her. She felt as if he was a stranger, but somehow she knew him nonetheless.

He said to her, "He cares not whether he lives or dies, only that his victims suffer at his hands. You cannot bargain with him. Only death will end his reign."

Ursa said, "Who are you?"

He said, "You know me. Those nights you finally succumb to sleep, I have haunted your dreams. I have offered you my power, yet you resist it again and again."

Ursa said, "I already have power."

The elf answered her, "Too long have you denied your deepest desire. You sought control, but truly you wanted to taste true power. If you had power, you would not have struggled nor suffered for so long. You would have not known such terrible loneliness. Only true power can save you. Only power can save him."

He continued, "My power is yours to command. The power of a Black Captain."

She said "No, it is yours. For him to live then I must die and all that I believed in. So be it… I embrace your power oh Lord Sauron."

The Tower's servant picked up Talion by the throat.

He said, "Oh, he stirs? Another dose will do and then… to the Tower, to the Tower. Away with you."

Suddenly, the hand he held him with began to burn. Small flames were churning out of his hand. The flames began to spread, quickly climbing down his hands.

He did not roar in pain. He turned to look at Ursa, a smile was upon his face. The dagger he had stapled her with had fallen apart. She stood facing him. The grass pulsated as if a series of powerful winds were hitting it. There were none. The air was still. Ursa had her hand stretched out towards him. Her long hair and black robes floated behind her.

She said, "Too long you have tormented him. Never again."

Ursa then said, "Be consumed by the power of your master you so readily wielded, know but a taste of the pain you have inflicted on others."

The Orc now collapsed onto his knees as his flesh melted away. The fire now ate at his muscle and bone.

She heard him…she heard the Tower.

He said, "I will find you."

The Warchief said, "All that is green will burn in the endless fires of Mordor and will turn to ash. All will turn to ash. The waning light we cling to will be put out and darkness will fall upon us. Leave the living to die in peace oh wretched servant of the Eye. "

Talion managed to look up enough to see the Orc roasted alive before him and Ursa reaching out towards him. The grinning Orc was no more.

Ursa collapsed onto her knees; tears were streaming down her face. She began to breathe heavily and she cried into her hands. Suddenly, she felt Talion's arms around her, as limp as they were. The poison dosage had been too little as the knife had been caught in his boot.

"Ursa, it's okay," he said as he hugged her from behind.

She said, "I am no longer fit to be Warchief. I have failed."

"You saved me," said Talion, "Thank you."

Ursa said, "I could not let him have you. This was my choice."

Ursa placed the side of her head on Talion's shoulder and put her hand onto his chest. Her persistent tears now came to a stop. Her wincing eye narrowed and became still. The red iris with the black pupil of a snake vanished as she shut her eye. When she reopened it, an orange flame encircled her pupil and the iris itself. A strange darkness flowed through the red of it. Talion did not see. Ursa was still in his arms for the most part, but she pressed herself closer to him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** This chapter was the climax of the story. Next week the closing chapter will be released and this adventure will come to an end.


	25. The Horizon and the Witch of Nurn

**Chapter 25. The Sails on the Horizon and the Witch of Nurn**

Talion watched helplessly as Ursa's ideals were dashed to pieces. With endless power, she took the life of another Orc. The world seemed to slow down as he saw her stretch her arm out towards her assailant. A powerful wind was flowing past her, blowing her long ebony robes behind her. The way the smiling Orc was consumed by fire seemed slow and horrific, but it was only seconds. He did not wonder what had taken her. No, he knew it was the weapon of the enemy revealing itself at last. Right now, Talion's only concern was for Ursa.

Ursa collapsed onto her knees; tears were streaming down her face. She began to breathe heavily and she cried into her hands. Suddenly, she felt Talion's arms around her, as limp as they were. The poison dosage had been too little as the knife had been caught in his boot.

"Ursa, it's okay," he said as he hugged her from behind.

She said, "I am no longer fit to be Warchief. I have failed."

"You saved me," said Talion, "Thank you."

Ursa said, "I could not let him have you. This was my choice."

Ursa placed the side of her head on Talion's shoulder and put her hand onto his chest. Her persistent tears now came to a stop. Her wincing eye narrowed and became still. The red iris with the black pupil of a snake vanished as she shut her eye. When she reopened it, an orange flame encircled her pupil and the iris itself. A strange darkness flowed through the red of it. Talion did not see. Ursa was still in his arms for the most part, but she pressed herself closer to him.

She said, "I understand now."

Talion said, "You do not. You were protecting me. Ursa, you are no murderer and you never need to kill again. We will move past this."

Ursa looked up to him. Talion saw the strange coloration in her eye now, but was also startled by how emotionless her face looked.

She said, "I was a coward and a liar. I feared taking a life, yet how many Orcs did I send you to kill? I was naïve. Now that I have killed, I can do what is necessary."

"Nothing is necessary," said Talion, "It can return to how it was. You merely need time."

Ursa looked at him and said, "The power I wield I will turn on the Black Captains. Lord Sauron should not have offered it. He sought to possess me, but I did not wield the mace. I merely touched it. Now I will do with it as I see fit."

Talion said, "You are not yourself Ursa."

Celebrimbor appeared and said, "She has been cursed. It is as I feared."

Ursa said, "A sacrifice was required, but do not mistake me for Sauron or one of his puppets. I will use this sorcery to help you."

Talion said, "You should return home and rest."

"I will rest later," she said, "My mind is racing. I see now that I have been blind. I let my senseless moral code hold me back. My Orcs must be branded. Then we will be free to see each other without worry and I can at last be of use to you."

Talion said, "You would never have said that. Never."

Ursa asked, "Why do you question me so? I am no enemy of yours Talion. I did not speak of this for your approval. Whether or not you wish me to fight, I will fight the armies of darkness. I will bring peace. Celebrimbor, please talk some sense into my lord."

Celebrimbor said, "She is right Talion. We have now a sorcerer in our midst. Such power should not be denied. Nevertheless, Ursa, please understand why Talion is distressed. Your mind has changed."

Ursa said, "I am aware. Yes, my mind has been influenced, but I am still the woman you know. Do not mourn for me, for I have merely gained wisdom."

Talion said, "Is that the truth? Or has the dark lord taken control? Is the woman I loved dead?"

Ursa's eyebrows raised up and her eye suddenly became emotional.

She asked, "What can I do to prove that my love for you is true?"

She said softly, "I am not some villain. Please understand Talion, I have no desire to harm you, nor Isulek, nor any slave or Uruk. Can you not accept me? Do you intend to leave me?"

Talion said, "No! I have intention of leaving you. Ursa, I love you."

Ursa said, "I see. You need time. Perhaps I do to. Let us part ways for today. See to it that my camp is branded so that we may meet once again."

The witch mounted her horse and quickly rode off down the trail. Talion remained motionless. He watched helplessly as she vanished from sight.

* * *

The next day Talion arrived at her camp. Ursa's guard was in disarray, something he knew she was behind. He began to brand them, first the scouts and then those in the barracks. It was a slow and dangerous process. Twice he was seen and forced to beat several Orcs into submission before taking their minds.

Ursa watched calmly as Talion branded Flog in front of her. The Orc picked itself up and then stood at the entrance of the tent as if nothing had happened.

Talion looked over at Ursa. Her eye was still narrow just as it had been last time. She showed no signs of being disturbed by viewing the branding, or by the fact that it was one of her trusted bodyguards.

The ranger said, "His mind is unharmed. He will act and think just as he always had. Only, I will escape his gaze from now on."

Ursa said, "Very good. Now we will be able to speak without fear of being seen. No longer must we hide in the darkness."

Talion said, "I didn't mind it. I was happy just to see you."

Ursa looked a bit unnerved. She said, "I- I felt the same. Only… I wished our love was not some secret thing. I silently feared that we would be discovered and all would be compromised. I wanted not only to see you at the dead of night, but to sleep besides you as dusk fell upon us. When you asked me, I was too afraid to say it."

Talion said, "And how do you feel now?"

Ursa asked, "You still do not believe me? If I were the Dark Lord, would I woo you so?"

Talion said, "I do not know. Perhaps you mean to take me to the Tower and then hand me over when my focus is upon him?"

Ursa grit her teeth. She said, "Do not forget I killed an Orc to protect you! Must I die now to convince you I am a friend?"

He answered, "As I branded him, you did not seem worried. You did not seem to object. You felt nothing as I took his freedom. Still, I am to pretend nothing has changed? I am to smile knowing the Dark Lord has bent your mind?"

Ursa said, "I felt nothing because he was unharmed in mind or body. I had hoped sleep would help you. Instead, you continue to paint me as some wretch no different than the Black Captains."

Talion said, "Can you not understand why I grieve? Do you not understand what has happened to you? Have you earnestly forgotten how you were?"

Ursa yelled at him, "Can you not understand how much you are hurting me? What would you have me do? Have you forgotten Talion? I did not wish to be like this! My mind was taken from me. I have changed, whether you accept it or not. So curse me. Reject me. Abandon me. I will still love you, even if that's all I have left to cling to."

"Ursa…", said Talion, "Forgive me. I was cruel to you."

She said, "There is nothing to forgive. It was insensitive of me to ignore your feelings. I'm sorry too."

She walked up to Talion and hugged him. Talion put a hand behind her head and pressed his nose against hers.

He heard her whisper, "Talion, what are we going to do?"

He said, "We continue to fight and always… we will be together."

She felt Talion press something cold against her fingertips. She looked down to see a silver ring with a red jewel touching her.

Talion said, "When you confessed your love to me, you proposed to me. I did not forget."

He then asked, "Will you marry me Ursa?"

Ursa's eye looked pained. She did not cry but her disposition showed she was overcome by emotion.

She said, "I will. Of course I will. I love you Talion, now and forever."

He slid the ring down her finger and handed her one for him. She placed it on his ring finger and looked up at him.

Talion's eyes were sparkling with tears. He said, "I had meant to give it to you during the picnic. That is why I called you out there so suddenly. I was too nervous in the end."

Ursa said, "I will wear it always and treasure it. I will protect you with all my might."

Talion said, "And I will watch over you fervently little Orc."

With that, they leaned forward and locked their lips together. It was a kiss of happiness and sorrow. They did not pull apart quickly. Their kiss lasted for what felt like ages, as if ending it would bring about a nightmare.

* * *

"Uruks!" roared Talion.

He looked at the Warchiefs positioned behind him. With them, were their captains and bodyguards and behind them were hundreds of Orcs.

The ranger turned around to gaze at the small fleet of ships resting at the Sea of Núrnen. Talion had branded all five Warchiefs that resided in Nurn. After taking an army, Celebrimbor had sensed his limits, as if anymore would stretch him thin. So Talion instructed them to build him a fleet of ships. He would sail them across the sea to the fortress where darkness awaited them. The Tower and the Black Hand would not be alone. An army was needed and an army he had raised.

"To the ships" said Talion, "War awaits."

Talion looked back to the North. He saw the Queen and her daughter standing there. He walked back to meet them.

Lithariel gave Talion a hug. She said, "This is not a journey you need to make alone. We can fight."

Talion said, "We have been over this. A far greater war is coming. When I return, your sword will be needed."

Marwen said, "The people of Nurn will be ready. Tell me though, is the Warchief not coming to see you off?"

Talion said, "We have said our goodbyes."

Lithariel said, "Then go. Go with the goodwill of the free people of Middle Earth."

Talion nodded. He turned away from them and returned to the shoreline where his ship was waiting for him. As soon as he boarded it, all five of the ships began to depart. Their white sails opened up to let the wind pull them. The sea was calm, but in the direction they sailed, a strange storm was gathered. They rested on the opposing coast with strange red lightning bolts firing off at random moments. It was here Talion would make his war.

* * *

Ursa stood in the tower of a massive fortress. The Warchief would no longer have use for it, and now it would be her lair. Her hair was longer than ever. It covered her eye patch and blended in with her ebony robes.

The Witch of Nurn gazed through the window out to the sea. She could faintly see the shapes of the ships leaving the harbor. Her ranger was leaving her for a time.

Ursa put a hand to her stomach, feeling the movement of the small life within her.

She said, "Your father will soon return my child. Fear not for this darkness will not last. I will devour its makers in smoke and flame."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading Ursa the Weakling! I mean that truly. I did not think this story would receive any sort of attention so your follows and reviews mean a lot. To be honest, I've already thought of a sequel and conclusion to this story. However, I haven't begun writing it as I'm afraid that if another Middle Earth game is released, it will make my work seem glaringly inaccurate. I would likely have to change some details about the last few chapters to make it work as well. For now, I'm working on other stories, but it's still possible I'll continue on. Either way, thank you for reading the tale of a little Morder Orc called Ursa.


End file.
